Oberon : The Inverse Portal
by ChenLin21
Summary: "Cause what you have done this to Sehun. We as EXO wouldn't take easy to you guys," -Kris/"So, when you will get engaged ?"-Kyungsoo/"You even dunno what is desire and lust," -Jimin/FF : EXO / BTS / GOT7/ Various Kpop idol / Ocs / OOC / Supernatural!AU ] [CHAP 6 UP !] [RnR juseyo. NO BASH] FF Straight & slight!Yaoi
1. The Inverse Portal

**Title : The Oberon : Inverse Portal**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, BTS, GOT7, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**NO BASH. NO PLAGIAT. NO COPY.**

* * *

_It starts with light,_

_And ends with light,_

_And in betweens, there is darkness._

_Nothing there is beyond hope,_

_Nothing that can be sworn impossible,_

_Nothing left than imagined._

_Since it is made night from midday._

_Hiding the light of the shining sun,_

_And raining dark teardown upon men._

Seoul, _South Korea, Korea_

Seorang gadis menggambil beberapa surat dari kotak suratnya di depan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah berbentuk minimalis dengan interior bercampur aduk dari nuansa laut dan _western_ dengan sedikit _vintage_ di sana. Cat tembok berwarna putih _vintage_ dan lantai berselimutkan kayu. Gadis itu membaca satu persatu surat-surat itu, kebanyakan adalah surat untuk ayahnya yang kini sedang menjadi kapten di sebuah kapal pesiar. Ia menaruh surat-surat untuk ayahnya di meja kerja ayahnya.

Ketika matanya menangkap surat untuk dirinya, '_Shin Minri_'. Ia cepat-cepat mencari tahu siapa pengirim surat itu.

'_Oberon School_

_Ms. Anri'_

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Anri dan ia bahkan tidak tahu jika di _Seoul_ ada nama sekolah seaneh atau seunik, _Oberon School_. Tunggu dulu—apa jangan-jangan sekolah ini berada di luar negeri ?

"Surat cinta, _young lady_ ?" tanya ibu dari Shin _Minri_.

"Ini sudah bukan zamannya surat cinta, bunda," jawab Minri terkekeh.

Oh, ayolah. Lelaki macam mana yang masih dengan acara surat-suratan. Sekarang bukankah sudah ada yang namanya _e-mail_ dan kecepatan mengirimnya jauh lebih cepat. Tapi yang jelas, Minri tidak mendapat surat cinta.

Jemari panjang Minri membuka surat tersebut, dan matanya terbelalak. Ini memang bukan surat cinta, ini surat undangan pindahan sekolah di sekolah swasta. Sekolah orang kaya, _katanya_.

_Hey_. Ini pasti lelucon. Tidak mungkin. Itu lah yang dipikiran Minri saat ini. Ia tahu jika nilai di rapornya tidak terlalu bagus. _Standard, Not bad_. Tapi untuk mendapatkan beasiswa penuh, sepertinya tidak lah mungkin.

Uang sekolah, uang asrama, uang seragam, uang buku sekolah, uang fasilitas, uang makan pagi sampai siang, uang transport, uang tambahan untuk rekreasi, uang administrasi.

Dibayarkan penuh oleh siapapun yang bernama _Anri_ tersebut.

"Apa kata surat cinta tersebut itu, _sayang_ ?" tanya ibu _Shin_.

"Ini bukan surat cinta, _bun_. Ini … Ini surat undangan perpindahan sekolah dan tertulis di sini adalah sekolah nomor satu di dunia yang telah diklaim sekolah yang hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke sini," jelas _Minri_ masik syok dengan isi surat tersebut.

Sang bunda tersenyum dan membelai rambut Minri sayang, "Kalau begitu, pergilah. Bukankah ini kesempatan emas ?"

"Tapi, _bunda_. Kalau aku pergi, _bunda_ akan sendirian," elak Minri.

"Minri. Masa depanmu yang paling penting. Ibu kan masih punya ayah, jadi jangan kuatir," balas ibu Minri.

Minri memeluk tubuh ibunya dan berterima kasih atas responnya. Ia pun cepat-cepat membalas respon untuk surat itu. Ia membuka link untuk mengirimkan _application form_. Jemari lentik itu menggetikkan link yang tertera di surat.

Dahi Minri menggerut, ketika layar laptopnya menampilkan '_this web page is not available'_. Minri menduga-duga apa jangan-jangan surat undangan ini hanya tipuan belaka. Minri mendecis kesal dan memukul _keybord_ laptop-nya cukup keras. Sekejap muncullah sebuah _web page_ yang tercantumkan logo _Oberon School_. Senyuman Minri mengembang.

Ia meng_klik_ pilihan _Application form_ yang dimana ia harus mengetikan serangkaian informasi. Ia mengetikkan informasi itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga, dan tak sabar untuk menjadi salah satu siswa tersebut. Setelah selesai, ada serangkaian peraturan dan persetujuan tertulis di sana. Minri yang memang tidak suka hal-hal yang ribet. Ia langsung meng_klik_ tombol _agree_.

Lalu, disana muncullah tampilan '_Welcome to Oberon School_'. Karena penasaraan ia melihat-lihat _web page_ Oberon dan ia ingin mencari siapa gerangan '_Anri_'. Ia melihat daftar murid-murid berprestasi. Dan disana ada foto berbagai yang tampaknya sangat rajin.

Dan benar salah satunya adalah Anri. Ia mengklik foto Anri, kemudian muncullah serangkaian informasi mengenai dirinya. Lalu, Minri menggangguk mengerti karena Anri ini adalah cucu pendiri dari sekolah ini. Lantas saja, ia bisa memberikan surat undangan.

'_Pop_'

Suara tanda masuk _line message_ Minri. Ia meraih _Samsung Note3_-nya dan men_slide_ layarnya untuk meng-_unlock_ _smartphone_-nya. Di sana ada pesan dari _unknown sources_ yang berbunyi :

"_Minri-ssi,_

_Selamat kau sudah diterima di Oberon School. Chukkae. Besok lusa, aku akan menyuruh suruhanku untuk menjemputmu. Bersiaplah. Bawahlah pakaian yang seadanya dan barang-barang yang diperlukan saja._

_Senang bisa bertemu denganmu,_

_Anri"_

Minri merasa senang dan berharap bisa berteman baik dengan anak yang bernama _Anri_ ini. Setelah ini, ia hanya perlu mengatakan kepada ibunya untuk membantunya untuk membereskan perlengkapannya.

* * *

_What is the you that you've dreamed of?  
Who do you see in the mirror? I gotta say  
Go on your path, even if you live for a day  
Do something, put away your weakness_

Seorang pria tampan menggetuk pintu rumah seorang gadis yang tinggal di _Toronto_, Kanada. Rumah bernuansa _western_ era'80-an dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas dan bunga tulip tertata rapi dekat dengan teras rumah. Rumah kediaman _Steale_ ini dihuni oleh sepasang suami-istri dengan kedua anaknya yang salah satunya adalah murid baru _Oberon School_.

"_Yes_ ?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut _brunette_-nya.

"_I'm here as my lady's order that I must pick up Miss Chloe Steale_," ucap pria dengan setelan _Tax_ mahal.

"Oh, _Great_. _I can get out from here in second_. _Hurry, leave this house_ !" cibir _Chloe _mendorong keluar kopernya.

Pria itu meniupkan siul dengan dua jarinya untuk memanggil supir yang menunggu di pintu mobil _Cadillac DTS Limousine_ hitam menghampiri mereka, membantu Chloe membawa kopernya dan pria ikut berlari kecil meninggalkan rumah kediaman _Steale_. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Chloe tapi ia harus keluar dari sana secepatnya. Pria tampan itu membukakan pintu limosin tersebut, Chloe langsung melesat masuk diikuti pria tadi. Setelah supir memasukkan koper ke bagasi, tampaklah seorang wanita keturunan Korea keluar dari rumah dan meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas diteriakkan. Sang supir dengan cepat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Pierre_, _speed up the car_ !" titah pria itu.

"_Yes, sir_," sang supir mengginjakkan pedal gasnya.

Dengan cepat mereka pergi dari kediaman _Steale_. Pria berambut _Hazel_ itu dan _Chloe_ menengok jendela belakang.

"_Woo_. _Seems she is really angry. Is that your mom_ ?" tanya pria itu.

"_Yeah_, _actually she don't want me to go to Oberon School_," jawab Chloe tertawa renyah, "_But, just leave it_. _I always wanted to get out from that house,_"

"_Well, Miss Chloe Steale,_" ucap pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, "_My name is Kim Heechul. I am Secretary, personal lawyer, and bodyguard of my mistress, Anri_,"

"_Wait. You are a Korean _?" tanya Chloe.

"_Not really, but I am_," jawab Heechul.

"Aku juga memiliki darah keturunan Korea dari ibuku. Dan berbincang dengan Korea lebih nyaman ketimbang dengan bahasa inggris," balas Chloe dengan bahasa korea yang cukup fasih.

Pria dengan rambut _rave_ kecoklatan itu mengangguk dan menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa empuk limosin itu. Chloe masih saja menatap kagum interior mobil _Cadillac DTS_ ini. Ia mulai berpikir seberapa kaya-nya Anri itu. Sampai-sampai ia dibiayai untuk sekolah di _Oberon School_.

"Nona _Chloe_," panggil Heechul.

"Ya ?"

Heechul mengambil sebuah kotak dari sofa di sampingnya. Kotak yang berisi jaket mantel _Dior_ merah dengan sebuah memo di sana.

"_Lady Anri_ menggirimkan ini untukmu," lanjut Heechul.

Jemari Chloe yang berhiaskan kutek berwarna _dark red_ itu tercengang dengan hadiah pemberian Anri. Lalu, ia membaca memo pemberian Anri.

'_Dear Chloe,_

_This is one of my congratulate present and welcome present._

_Hope you love this new edition of Dior._

_Wear this coat when you are arrive in Oberon,_

_Cause It's kinda chill in Oberon._

_Make sure to keep you warm with this coat._

_XOXO,_

_Anri'_

Chloe tampak sangat senang karena hadiah dari Anri adalah sebuah jaket mantel _Dior_ yang terkenal mahal. Sudah lama ia menginginkan jaket mantel ini. Jaket mantel yang dilihatnya di estalase toko _Dior_ musim dingin yang lalu. Demi _Miranda Kerr_, hadiah ini bagaikan karunia dari Tuhan. Ia berharap ia akan segera bertemu dengan Anri dan berharap berteman baik dengannya.

* * *

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night,_

_And we call it bella notte.  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes,  
On this lovely bella notte._

Seorang gadis mengalunkan lagu romantis yang dipopulerkan di animasi _Disney_ : _Lady and The Tramp, Bella Notte_. Gadis itu menatap sendu kaca mobil _Mercedes First Class_ silver yang membawanya pergi jauh dari _flat_-nya di _Busan_. Meninggalkan rumah sewaannya dan melangkah pergi ke _Oberon School_—yang entah dimana letaknya. Padahal mobil ini sudah melaju jauh melewati beberapa tempat yang jauh dari Busan. Ia sempat berpikir jika Oberon berada di Seoul.

Ia menyelimutkan dirinya dengan mantel abu-abu _Gucci_—sebuah hadiah kecil dari Anri. Sebuah kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Anri. Ia tadi sudah menangis karena bibi yang menyewa _flat_-nya melempar barang-barangnya keluar sebelum _Ryeowook_—seorang suruhan dari Anri datang. Ia sudah tidak mampu membayar sewaannya yang kini ia sudah mengutang sampai 4 bulan.

Memang sial menjadi anak yatim piatu. Entah hari ini adalah awal hari keberuntungannya. Sejak tadi, ia melamunkan bagaimana rupa Anri yang begitu baiknya memberinya sebuah _Scholarship_ penuh untuk dirinya.

"Nona _Yoonmi_,"

Kini lirihan _Ryeowook_ terdengar di bangku supir. Pemuda berambut _Light blue_ sedikit _curly_ itu melirik dari kaca spion sosok gadis bernama _Kim Yoonmi_ yang terus menyandarkan kepalanya di sudut mobil. Menatap kosong—seolah ingin mati. Oh, ayolah. Siapa yang terkejut dengan bibi yang mengusirnya. Rasanya ia ingin meraung-raung dan menarik-narik kaki bibi tersebut untuk menghentikan perlakuan bibi tersebut, mengobrak-abrik barangnya. Barang yang penuh memori dengan almarhum kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis beriris _hazel_ itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, pasti kau lelah. Perjalanan masih sangat jauh, _Nona_," ucap Ryeowook.

"Sejauh mana kau membawaku pergi ?" mendadak Yoonmi menanyakan itu.

Ryeowook terdiam, matanya terfokus dengan rintik hujan yang berjatuhan di kaca mobil.

.

.

"Sejauh mungkin, sampai kau melupakan dimana tanah berpijak,"

.

.

Entah balasan macam apa itu, tetapi itu sebuah jawaban yang membuat Yoonmi lupa diri akan dirinya yang diusir dari tanah kelahirannya. Sebuah tempat yang dimana langit biru menyaksikan dirinya terus menangis. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata sebelum ia terlarut dalam mimpinya. Samar-samar dalam pejaman matanya, mobil sedan mahal itu melaju kencang masuk ke sebuah _tunnel_ yang panjang. Karena lelah, Yoonmi benar-benar terjatuh dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Udara dingin meniup leher seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahu, ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sudut kereta kuda. Wajahnya sangat tenang dan damai, tidak rasa beban. Padahal, salah satu pesuruh Anri—_Eunhyuk_—kewalahan menenangkan gadis yang duduk dihadapannya ini. Pemuda dengan paras tampan itu menegukkan secangkir _Earl Grey tea_-nya dengan tenang, sesekali melirik ke jam tangan tua-nya.

Tidak lama, terjadi guncangan di kereta membuat kepala sang gadis terbentur. Eunhyuk berkedip dua kali, dan mulai panik. Berharap benturan tadi tidak parah. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum pacung oleh ayah dari Anri karena telah melukai—_ralat_, membiarkan salah satu _manusia_ pilihan Anri terluka.

"_Hmm_…" Gadis itu melenguh kesakitan akibat benturan tadi.

Eunhyuk hanya memamerkan gigi kudanya terpaksa. _Damn_, kali ini kau akan mati, _Eunhyuk_. Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan dan melihat sekitarnya yang sudah 99.9% berubah dengan wujud semula. Kenapa sebuah mobil macam _Cadillac DTS Limousine_ berubah menjadi kereta kuda ala zaman _Victorian_. Sejak kapan salju turun di perawalan musim semi, seingatnya bunga _blossom_ sudah bermekaran di pinggir Sungai Han. Ini aneh. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh gadis yang bernama _Kim Eri_.

"Selamat pagi, nona _Eri_," sapa Eunhyuk takut-takut.

Eri mengusap-usap kepalanya, masih bingung. Masih _jetlag_ rupanya. Mata Eri seakan bertanya '_apa-yang-terjadi ?'_ atau '_dimana-aku_?'. Ia tidak salah melihat bukan ? Ia melihat salju putih turun perlahan dan angin musim dingin meniup masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia mulai mengigil, Eunhyuk pun langsung memberikan Eri mantel biru mudanya—sebuah pemberian dari Anri.

"Tidak perlu bingung, nona _Eri_," ucap Eunhyuk seakan membaca pikiran Eri.

"Eunhyuk-_ssi_, sekarang aku berada dimana ?" tanya Eri sambil memakai jaket mantelnya.

Eunhyuk melirik _arloji_ yang ternyata bukan sebuah arloji biasa—sebuah arloji yang menggambarkan peta tua seperti _GPS_.

"Kita sekarang berada di _Oberon Hill_," jelas Eunhyuk sambil menyeruput tehnya yang tak kunjung habis.

Eri menyeringit, "Bukan, maksudku dimana kita sekarang ? Apa kau yakin ini masih berada di Korea ? Sejak kapan Korea mengganti cuaca seperti ini ?"

Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang menggerutkan dahinya, "_Miss Kim Eri_, jangan bilang kau belum membaca _Rules and Agreements_ yang tertera setelah kau mengisi _form_ di _website_, betul begitu ?"

Eri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasalnya, malam sebelum ia mengisi formulir kedua orangtuanya berkelahi. Karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia pun mengklik tanda setuju tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu _Rules and Agreements_. Eri ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat itu, sampai-sampai Eunhyuk yang dijadikan sasarannya untuk pelampiasan. Karena prihatin, Eunhyuk terus-menerus menenangkannya.

Eunhyuk menampar pelan pipi tampannya, "_Aigoo_,"

"A—Ada apa, _Eunhyuk-ssi_ ? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?" tanya Eri.

"_Anio_. Hanya saja di _Rules and Agreements_ tersebut ada banyak hal-hal yang penting yang harus kau ketahui. Salah satunya—,"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kau sekarang berada di _Inverse portal_—atau Portal terbalik,"

.

.

.

"_Mworago_ ?" kejut Eri setelah keheningan panjang yang ia ciptakan.

.

.

.

"Ya, kau ada berada di '_Portal terbalik'_, dunia yang berbeda dari dunia asalmu yaitu _portal awal_," jelas Eunhyuk.

"_Chakaman_. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini ? Lalu, apa itu portal terbalik ? Aku kira kata-kata portal itu hanya digunakan di fiksi," Eri memegangi kepalanya, dia mulai frustasi.

Eunhyuk menegukkan tehnya sekali lagi, "Untuk jawaban kenapa kau dibawa ke portal ini, biar nona Anri yang menjawabnya. Untuk mengenai portal terbalik, biar aku jelaskan. Dahulu ada 4 orang ilmuwan yang bernama _Oberon Leux, Lyon Olympus, Fresco Diablo,_ dan _Naturn Amerteus_. Seperti biasa, para ilmuwan melakukan banyak percobaan. Sampai suatu hari, _Oberon_ tidak sengaja membuka portal lain yaitu portal terbalik—atau _Inverse Portal_. Ia sangat bahagia karena menemukan dunia lain bersama dengan teman-teman ilmuwannya. Mereka mempelajari segala sesuatunya yang berada di dunia ini. Portal dimana tanahnya terbalik dengan portal awal,"

Eri terdiam, "Jika ini adalah dunia kebalikkan dari portal awal, maka dimana aku sekarang ?"

"_Good question_. Sekarang kira-kira kita berada di Jerman," jawab Eunhyuk.

Mata Eri terbelalak, "Sejauh itu ?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak sejauh dengan dunia asli-mu. Daratan di sini hanyalah versi kecil dari dunia asli-mu. Tidak luas, namun tidak sempit," jelas Eunhyuk lagi.

Eri menggangguk mengerti, "Apakah mahkluk-mahkluk di portal ini sama dengan di portal asalku ?"

"Banyak yang seperti kaum kita yang sebut dengan _Human_, banyak yang tidak lazim atau setengah-setengah disebut _Hybird_, ada pula manusia-manusia yang seperti buku fiksi yang biasa manusia portal asal-mu baca sebut saja _immortal_, dan terakhir adalah makhluk legendaries seperti naga, unicorn, griffin, dan phoenix," balas Eunhyuk menyeruput tehnya, "Bedanya adalah manusia di portal ini, memiliki kekuatan _supernatural_."

"Bagaimana dengan kota-kota di sini, apa mereka punya nama ?" tanya Eri lagi.

"_Of course, my dear young lady_. Di portal terbalik ini memiliki 4 _region_ yang memiliki nama seperti -penemunya yaitu; _Oberon_ yang mewakili bumi belahan selatan—atau _Southern Hemisphere_, _Naturn_ yang mewakili bumi belahan utara—atau _Nothern Hemisphere_, _Fresco_ yang mewakili bumi belahan timur—atau _Eastern Hemisphere_, dan _Lyon_ yang mewakili bumi belahan barat—atau _Western Hemisphere_," Eunhyuk membetulkan kerahnya.

Eri ternganga dengan penjelasan panjang mengenai fakta '_Inverse Portal'_—atau portal terbalik. Semula ia mengira, ia akan berada di lingkungan sekolah swasta di _Seoul_. Bertemu lagi dengan pelajaran yang teramat membosankan. Tetapi ia salah. Ia justru senang bisa datang ke portal asing ini. Serasa mimpi yang menjadi kenyataannya. Ia tidak pernah mengira jika ia akan benar-benar pergi dari portal asalnya dimana ia memiliki memori yang menyakitkan mengenai latar belakang orangtuanya. Hidup di dunia ini—seperti dimana ia berpijak ini, melupakan segala sesuatu mengenai masalah-masalahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, kita sampai," ucap Eunhyuk.

Eri menoleh ke arah jendela kereta dan melihat pemandangan menara-menara tua pada zaman-zaman eropa dahulu kala. Itu bukan istana kerajaan, katakanlah ini adalah sebuah sekolah seperti di buku yang ditulis oleh _J.K. Rowling_. Demi _Lord Vorldemort_, Eri serasa di dunia _Harry Potter_. Eri dapat melihat dua ekor _Centaur—_manusia setengah kuda dengan tombak di tangannya, berjaga di depan gerbang _Oberon School_. Eri baru pertama kali mahkluk seperti itu dan ia berkali-kali menggusap-usap matanya. Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kereta kuda yang ditumpangi oleh Eri, berhenti di lobby utama _Oberon School_. Supir yang mengendarai kereta yang ditarik oleh _Hippogriff_—bukan, seekor kuda—menuntun Eri turun dari kereta dan membawa turun koper dan barang-barangnya.

"_Nona Eri_ !"

Eri mendongak.

"Selamat belajar. Semoga bisa berteman baik dengan _nona Anri_. Jika perlu apa-apa, silakan hubungi aku," Eunhyuk memberikan dia seutas daun emas dengan sebuah kode asing di mata Eri.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan di kediaman _nona Anri_, sampai jumpa _nona_," ucapnya lagi.

Sebelum Eri membalas perkataannya. Kereta _Eunhyuk_ mulai berjalan jauh dan kemudian perlahan terbang meninggalkan Eri di sana. Gadis pemilik _Caramel haired_ ini menyeret kopernya dan juga barang-barangnya. Ia mulai menapakkan kakinya, masuk ke area lobby _Oberon School_.

Lobby _Oberon School_ dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik antik dan juga langit-langit berlukiskan malaikat surga yang bergerak-gerak dan melantunkan lagu-lagu lembut. Tak lama, _orb hazel_-nya menangkap 3 sosok gadis yang berdiri menunggu seseorang. Eri pun menghampiri mereka.

"_Anyeong haseo_," sapa Eri.

"_Good. Another Korean_ ?" timpal gadis berambut _brunette_—_Chloe Steale_.

Eri menyeringitkan dahinya.

"_Chloe-ya_, Jangan cemberut begitu dong," balas si _messy bun_—_Shin Minri_.

"Habisnya, kalian semua berasal dari daratan ginseng. Aku ? Menara _Toronto_ !" keluh _Chloe_.

"_Hey, hey_. Sudah jangan ribut-ribut, teman kita ini kelihatan bingung tuh," ujar _Orb hazel_—_Kim Yoonmi_.

Eri memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa kau juga murid baru yang diundang oleh _Anri_ ?" tanya Yoonmi, menggedarkan tatapannya pada Eri.

"_Ah iya_," ucapnya, "_Kim Eri imnida_. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian,"

"Aku _Kim Yoonmi_, lalu yang tadi mengeluh itu _Chloe Steale_—dia blasteran Korea dan _Canada_, kemudian yang terakhir itu adalah _Shin Minri_," balas Yoonmi memperkenalkan murid baru lainnya.

Eri menggangguk, "Jadi, sedang apa kalian ?"

"Menurut pengacara dari _Anri_—_Henry_, dia mengatakan bahwa kita harus menunggu di sini sebentar dulu," kini gliran Minri yang membalas.

Eri hanya membentuk bibirnya '_O'_ dan menggangguk mengerti. Ia mulai berpikir, Eunhyuk yang membawanya kemari pun menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah pengacara Anri. Jangan-jangan yang mengantar mereka semua adalah pengacara Anri. _Hell_ ! Orang macam mana yang memiliki 4 pengacara.

"Aku penasaran seperti kehidupan di portal ini," ucap Minri.

"Ya, aku juga. Aku tidak sabar untuk belajar hal-hal yang baru," sambung Chloe.

Dijawab oleh kekehan Yoonmi dan Eri. Tak lama, sebuah suara sepatu menuruni tangga lobby. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam kelam bak mutiara hitam dan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya seperti mantel panjang abu-abu dengan sebuah logo yang tertempel di sana, rompi rajut hitam, kemeja putih polos, dasi pita merah, dan rok lipat hitam polos. Dengan sebuah _stocking_ hitam pekat dan _army boots_ yang menyelimuti kaki panjangnya. Gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa _cm_ dibanding dari keempat lainnya ini dipercayai bahwa ia adalah _Anri_.

"Kalian sudah datang," katanya lembut, menggendong seekor anjing ras _Jack Russel Terrier_ dan seekornya lagi yang berjalan di dekatnya adalah seekor anjing ras _English Cocker Spaniel_.

Keempat gadis itu menoleh, dan menatap kagum sosok ramah itu.

"_You must be Anri, aren't you_ ?" tanya Chloe.

Pemilik _orb_ _grey-silver_—Anri itu tersenyum dan menggangguk.

"_Yes, I am_. _Nice to meet you all_," ucapnya ramah, "Dan aku tahu kalian semuanya. Kau Eri, lalu Chloe, Minri, dan Yoonmi,"

Keempat gadis lainnya menggembangkan senyumannya, ketika Anri menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu. Senyuman Eri memudar ketika anjing Anri berjenis _Cocker Spaniel_ itu maju selangkah dan menggendus-endus dari kejauhan.

"_Yikes_ ! Jauhkan anjing dariku !" pekik Eri memeluk _Chloe_ yang berada di sampingnya.

Anri tersadar dan menatap salah satu anjing kesayangannya, "_Ginger_, _You've promised to me_,"

.

.

"Yah, yah. Tapi manusia ini memancingku,"

.

.

Keempat gadis asal _Portal Awal_ menoleh satu sama lain saat mereka mendengar suara lucu dan sedikit menyebalkan—seperti tokoh kartun di televisi, _Kiara _versi _Lion cub_ dari _Lion King II_.

"Siapa yang berbicara tadi ?" tanya Eri takut-takut.

.

.

.

"Aku…" gumam suara lucu tadi.

.

.

.

Keempat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya ke _Ginger_, anjing betina dengan bulu coklat kemerahan itu. Mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"_Kyaha_, mereka tidak percaya kalau kita bisa berbicara ! Ya kan, _Lady Anri_," suara lain pun muncul.

"_Tony_, jangan berulah," balas Anri memperingatkan.

"Siapa itu _Tony_ ?" tanya Minri pada Anri.

"Aku !" seru si _Jack Russel Terrier_—Tony.

.

.

.

"HAAA ?!" seru mereka serentak.

.

.

.

"Kecilkan suara kalian, dasar manusia selalu _hiperbola_ !" seru Ginger menjauhkan wajahnya.

Mereka berempat pun membungkam mulut mereka. Karena perasaan mereka tercampur antara takut, tersinggung, dan gemas. Anri menghela nafas dan meminta maaf atas perlakuan binatang peliharaannya. Kemudian Anri pun mengajak mereka berempat menuju ruangan wakil kepala sekolah karena sang kepala sekolah masih sedang absen, _katanya_.

Kaca-kaca besar dan panjang memantulkan cahaya-nya masuk ke dalam sela-sela korirdor, dengan lukisan _fresco_ yang masih berlukiskan malaikat-malaikat surga. Beberapa siswa yang bertemu langsung dengan Anri, dengan ramah menyapa dirinya. Bahkan makhluk yang menyeramkan seperti _Centaur_ itu menyapa sosok ramah itu. Keempat gadis itu berpikir siapa gerangan si Anri itu.

Lalu Anri mempersilahkan keempat murid baru itu menaiki tangga yang berputar ke atas. Lalu, sampai puncak dimana tangga itu berhenti sebuah pagar besi kuno masih tertutup rapat. Anri memajukan diri dan memutar kode angka untuk membuka segel ruangan tersebut.

Di ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu terlihat seperti perpustakaan yang amat besar, dimana ada sebuah meja kerja dengan lemari panjang yang mengelilingi ruangan. Masih banyak buku-buku yang sengaja berserakan di lantai ruangan. Sedikit berantakan, tetapi itu lah ruangan orang penting nomer 3 di _Inverse Portal_.

Seekor elang mengepakkan sayapnya turun dan hinggap di lengan Anri.

"_Young Lady_," sapanya.

"_Halwk_," balas Anri merongoh saku mantelnya dan memberi elang tersebut sebuah permen jelly dengan _strawberry jam_.

Elang itu melahap permen itu tanpa menggigitnya terlebih dahulu.

"_Eww_. Bisa-bisanya dia menelannya bulat-bulat," ucap Ginger jijik.

"_Kyahaa_ ! Dia kan tidak punya gigi, _Ginger_ !" sahut _Tony_.

Sebelum Anri memperingatkan kedua binatang kesayangannya, elang bernama _Halwk_ itu menatap tajam Tony yang kini mengbungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Baiklah, dimana ayahku, _Halwk_ ?" tanya Anri.

"Ah ! Tuanku sedang di atas sana," Halwk menoleh ke atas lemari yang terdapat lantai lain di sana.

Anri mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menemukan wakil kepala sekolah—sekaligus ayah kandungnya melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayah, biasakah kau turun sebentar ?" ujar putri kesayangannya, _Anri_.

"Baiklah, aku turun," sang pria separuh baya itu melompat dari ketinggian 3 meter itu dan menubrukkan diri di atas tumpukkan buku.

Ketika terdengar dentuman yang cukup keras, membuat yang lainnya harus memejamkan kelopak matanya dan berharap mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Anri hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai wakil kepala sekolah itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, membaca sedikit keterangan mengenai mereka berempat.

"Ayah. Ini adalah murid-murid yang menjadi rekomendasiku," ucap Anri.

Sang ayah hanya menggangguk-angguk, "Ya. Aku sudah membaca hasil laporanmu, Anri. Dan memang benar mereka memiliki potensi dan ambisi,"

Si pria separuh baya itu mengamati satu sama lain dan terdiam, "Baiklah. Biar saya perkenalkan diri. Nama saya adalah _Donghae_, wakil kepala sekolah _Oberon School_ yang mewakilkan _Dongyup _selaku kepala sekolah dan kakek dari Anri. Saya disini mewakili dan memperjelas mengapa Anri mengundang kalian masuk ke sini. Tidak dan bukan sembarang alasan. Karena sudah ada peraturan tertulis tidak boleh manusia dari portal awal. Dikarenakan terjadi krisis di portal terbalik, maka Anri sebagai pemegang kartu '_Wheel of Fortune_' yang dipercaya dapat melihat masa depan. Ia memberikan sugesti para dewan kasta atas untuk membawa 4 orang terpilih yaitu kalian, untuk menunjukkan bahwa kalian juga bisa menggunakan kekuataan seperti para kaum kami dari _Portal Terbalik_,"

Keempat gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Kalian tidak perlu kuatir menggenai masalah kalian memiliki kekuataan atau tidak, karena kalian memang sudah ditakdirkan memiliki kekuataan tersebut," tambah Anri tersenyum.

"Benar, percayalah kata-kata Anri dan pelajarilah semua hal yang berada di dunia ini. Jangan buang-buang waktu karena kalian sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu," sambung Donghae, "Anri. Saatnya, kau memberikan hadiah kecil kepada mereka,"

Anri menggangguk mengerti. Tony melompat turun dari gendongan Anri dan duduk di samping Ginger, sedangkan Halwks terbang pindah ke atas sangkar emasnya. Anri berdiri membelakangi meja ayahnya, menggeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot dan botol kaca berwarna agak kehijauan. Lalu menaruh botol tersebut di atas kartu tarot yang tergeletak di lantai. Jemari lentiknya, kemudian memutar botol kaca tersebut.

Botol itu berputar dengan cepat, hingga ia terhenti tepat pada _Chloe_. Tony dan Ginger hanya bergumam.

"Kartu apa itu, _Anri_ ?" tanya Tony hati-hati.

Anri tidak menjawab dan membuka kartu tarot tersebut. Matanya sedikit terkejut, dan pikiran sedikit berpikir.

"Anri, ada apa ?" tanya Donghae kali ini.

Anri menunjukkan kartunya pada Chloe. Sebuah kartu '_The Empress_' sebuah kartu tarot yang mengartikan keibuan. Donghae tersenyum senang karena ini akan semakin menarik.

"_The Empress_. Bijaksana, keibuan, kreativitas. Dan—pasangan dari _The Emperor_," jelas Anri mendeskripsikan.

"Kris akan patah hati,"lirih Ginger.

Anri menatap tajam untuk ke sekian kali pada Ginger. Demi _Titan_, mengapa anjing kesayangannya dan salah satu kepercayaannya memancing Anri untuk menghukum mereka. Kemudian, kartu itu terbang dan mendarat di atas telapak tangan Chloe yang menatap kagum kartu tarot pertamanya. Anri kemudian memutarkan lagi botol kacanya di atas kartu tarotnya.

.

.

.

Kemudian berhenti di depan Eri.

.

.

.

_Flip_.

.

.

.

Anri menatap kartu itu seolah '_not-bad_' dan memperlihatkan kartu itu pada Eri.

"_The Temperance. _Ketenangan, Kompromi, pengampunan. Jaga baik-baik kartu ini," Anri membiarkan kartu tarot tersebut ke telapak tangan Eri.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya, botol kaca tersebut berhenti tepat pada Minri.

.

.

_Flip_

.

.

Anri tersenyum, "_The Star_. _Spiritual Cinta_, _Inspirasi, Harapan dan keyakinan_. Kartu ini milikmu, jagalah baik-baik,"

Kartu tarot tersebut berpindah dan terbang tepat di tangan Minri. Minri merasakan sesuatu yang baik ketika menerima kartu ini. Sebelumnya, ia takut mendapatkan kartu yang tidak terlalu bagus. Namun, ia salah.

Tinggalah Yoonmi seorang. Anri menggambil setumpukkan kartu tarot dan diedarkan secara rapi setengah memutar. Sisa kartu tarot tersebut menggambang di udara.

"_Yoonmi_," panggil Anri.

Yoonmi pun maju.

"Pilih salah satu di antara semua kartu ini,"

Yoonmi menatap sebentar Anri lalu menatap semua kartu yang terbalik itu. Setelah berpikir keras, Yoonmi menunjuk ke salah satu kartu tersebut dan terbaliklah kartu itu.

"_The Lovers_. Atraksi, Keputusan, Pilihan dan resiko. Kartu yang bagus, jaga kartu ini baik-baik,"

Kartu _The Lovers_ itu terbang dan mendarat mulus di telapak tangan Yoonmi. Anri lalu merapikan kartu tarot tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke _deck_ berbentuk kotak kecil emas dengan segel-segel di sekelilingnya.

"Kartu tarot yang kuberikan ini adalah sebuah kekuataan yang aku berikan dan petanda kekuasaan di _Oberon School_. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kalian, jika kalian memiliki kartu ini," jelas Anri selesai merapikan kartu tarotnya.

Keempat gadis itu tersenyum senang dan puas.

"Kalian semua selamat datang di _Oberon School_," ucap Donghae.

* * *

Mereka pun diajak ke _North Tower_, dimana asrama mereka berada dan mayoritas siswa di sana adalah kaum perempuan. Bahkan angka kaum lelaki di sini nihil. Bisa dikatakan North Tower—atau biasa disebut dengan _'La Jeune Fille_' yang berarti perempuan dalam bahasa perancis ini mewakili _Naturn region_ yang memang daerah itu mayoritas wanita.

Anri dan kawan-kawan harus melewati _Transfiguration corridor_ dimana lapangan tengah berumput hijau ini menjadi tempat istirahat para murid _Oberon School_. Lalu, segerombolan pemuda tampan berjalan berpapasan dengan Anri.

Otomatis, langkah Anri terhenti.

"_Good day, Lady Anri_," sapa pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tampaknya adalah pimpinan dari kelompok ini.

"_Good day_,_ Kris_," balas Anri membungkukkan badannya ala putri-putri zaman bahala.

"Jadi, apa kau siap pesta nanti malam ?" tanya Kris.

Anri memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Iya,"

"Pakailah baju yang bagus, nona _Anri_."

Kris bersama dengan gerombolannya berjalan melewati Anri dan kawan-kawan. Anri hanya menghela nafas. Hingga seorang pemuda pirang lainnya berhenti di hadapan Anri, menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya.

"_Sehun_," ucap Anri.

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu diam, jemari panjangnya menyisir sela-sela rambut hitam Anri.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Anri," lirih Sehun.

Setelah gerombolan itu pergi, membuat keempat gadis yang dibawa Anri itu terkagum-kagum pada ketampanan tiap kedua-belas pemuda tampan tadi. Penasaran, tentu saja.

"Siapa itu tadi, _Anri_ ?" tanya Eri.

Anri menatap jauh punggung segerombolan pemuda tadi.

"_EXO_. _Elite—Xanctuary—Organizational_," jelas Anri, "Mereka adalah tuan rumah dari _South Tower_ dan pemuda berambut _blonde_ tadi itu adalah Kris. Dia berdarah _hybrid_. Setengah serigala karena keluarganya adalah keturunan _Werewolf_ dan sebagian besar dari gerombolannya berasal dari kasta teratas dan otak mereka lebih sekedar dari jenius."

Yang lainnya hanya bergumam. Betapa hebatnya para segerombolan pria tampan tadi. Walau sedikit takut, karena beberapa diantaranya adalah kaum yang ditakuti manusia, _Werewolf_.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan menyerang manusia seperti kalian. Memang betul mereka mengkonsumsi daging segar. Tapi tidak untuk daging manusia. Mereka kaum _werewolf_ sengaja hidup dengan manusia berupaya untuk melindungi kaum manusia seperti kita," sambung Anri.

Lega mendengar penjelasan Anri. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan masuk ke area _North Tower_. Di gedung menara itu berbeda dengan keadaan di gedung sebelumnya. Sadar atau tidak sadar, aroma manis menusuk hidung mereka. Aroma parfum ? Coklat, barang kali ? Atau permen ? Entahlah, tetapi aroma itu begitu menenangkan.

Setiap lorong menara diselimuti karpet merah dan dinding mamer yang mewah. Para siswi _North Tower_ berlalu lalang, mereka menyibukkan diri dengan masalah mereaka sendiri-sendiri. Ketika mereka semua melihat sosok Anri, mereka tersenyum dan menyapa Anri. Tapi tidak untuk keempat gadis yang menggikuti Anri.

Anri menuntun mereka berempat menuju kamarnya yang seperti _Penthouse _mahal. Ruangan yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan keseluruhan ruangan berwarna merah dan bernuansa _victorian_. Di sana terdapat ruang tamu, _mini bar_ yang terletak di dapur, dan beberapa ruangan.

"Ini kamarku. Dan sekarang adalah kamar kalian juga," ucap Anri.

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan, Eri dan Minri sudah melompat-lompat senang di sofa ruang tamu. Yoonmi masih terkagum-kagum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga terbuat dari kayu. Sedangkan, Chloe masih setia berada di samping Anri.

"Ini kamar kita ?" tanya Chloe.

Anri menggangguk.

"Nona _Anri_ dahulu tidak mau _share-room_ dengan orang lain. Bahkan, aku juga enggan. Tapi karena kalian _spesial_, aku terima-terima saja," ucap Ginger sedikit angkuh.

"Jadi selama ini ?" Chloe menoleh ke arah Anri.

"Bukannya, aku tidak mau _share-room_ dengan orang lain. Tapi, tidak memiliki teman dekat karena aku bernotabene sebagai cucu kepala sekolah dan teman dekatku berada di menara lain," Anri menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Tapi kami mau menjadi temanmu," ucap Yoonmi.

Anri tersontak dan melihat teman-teman barunya. Dan akhirnya mengganggukkan kepalanya. Karena bersyukur karena ia bisa menemukan teman-teman sebaik mereka. Kemudian, hari ini lah hari dimana persahabatan diantara mereka di mulai.

Si gadis berambut panjang itu mengajak keempat temannya masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan sebuah ranjang berbentuk _king size_ bermodel Victorian dengan beberapa bantal empuk. Ginger dan Tony melesat masuk dan menaiki ranjang milik Anri. Di sebelah ranjang Anri terdapat cemrin panjang, setinggi ukuran manusia dewasa.

"Ini adalah kamar kalian, dan disitu adalah _Reflection Mirror_—cermin yang mengabulkan permintaan para pemilik kartu tarot," ucap Anri.

"Mengabulkan permintaan ?" tanya Minri.

"Ya, termasuk memberikan binatang peliharaan seperti _Ginger_ dan _Tony_. Mereka adalah salah satu hadiah dari kartu tarot," jawab Anri.

"Jadi, kau juga punya kartu tarot seperti kami ?" tanya Eri.

Anri menggangguk, dan mengeluarkan dua kartu tarotnya yaitu : _'The Wheel of Fortune_' dan '_The High Priestess'_.

"Dua ?!" seru Yoonmi.

"Tentu saja, setiap orang bisa memliki lebih dari satu kartu jika sang pemilik mempindah tangankan kartu tarot tersebut. Jadi, lebih baik nona-nona berhati-hatilah," ujar _Tony_.

"Bagaimana ? Kalian siap untuk mendapat hadiah lainnya ?" tanya Anri tersenyum.

Anri memberikan instruksi kepada teman-temannya untuk menggeluarkan kartu tarotnya dan satu persatu menempelkan kartu tarot mereka di cermin itu. Giliran pertama adalah Chloe dengan _The Empress_-nya. Jemari berhiaskan kutek _dark red_ menempelkan kartunya ke cermin. Tiba-tiba, kartu itu tercemplung masuk ke dalam cermin.

"Sekarang, pikirkan binatang peliharaan apa yang kau inginkan," lirih Anri.

Chloe memejamkan matanya, sekejap seekor anjing menyerupai serigala berbulu abu-abu dengan campuran putih keluar dari cermin tersebut. Ya, seekor anjing _Siberian Husky_. Chloe memekik senang dan langsung memeluk anjing itu.

"_Oh my gosh ! A husky !_" pekiknya.

Anjing _Siberian Husky_ itu menggelus-elus pipi pemiliknya dan menggoyangkan buntutnya senang. Melihat kejutan untuk Chloe, Minri pun maju dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Chloe.

.

.

.

Seekor anjing setinggi pinggang Minri dan seekor kucing berbulu tipis keluar dari cermin tersebut. Kini giliran Minri yang memekik senang dan memeluk anjing jenis _Borzoi_ itu dan kucing berjenis _Siamese_ itu. Saking senangnya, ia menggeluarkan airmata.

"Bagaimana bisa dua yang keluar ?" kejut Ginger.

"Bukankah masing-masing satu binatang peliharaan yang keluar," sambung Tony.

Anri hanya terdiam, "Kurasa dia memikirkan sebuah harapan karena dia adalah pemegang _The Stars_,"

.

.

Yoonmi perlahan memasukkan kartunya, lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Berharap sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan yang benar saja, seekor _Toy Poodle_ kecil keluar. Bagaikan bongkahan coklat yang keluar dari cermin. Cepat-cepat Yoonmi menggendong anjing tersebut.

"_Neomu kyeopta_," kata Yoonmi memeluk sayang anjingnya.

.

.

Tersisa Eri. Dia maju, dengan penuh keraguan. Ia sesekali menoleh ke arah Anri yang sedang memanjakan Tony.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Anri.

"Binatang peliharaannya terserah kan ?" balas Eri.

"Apa pun itu yang masih masuk akal saja," jawab Anri santai.

Eri pun memasukkan kartunya ke dalam cermin sambil memejamkan matanya. Cukup lama walaupun itu hanya hitungan detik. Mengapa binatang peliharaan pendamping Eri tidak kunjung keluar ?

.

.

Tiba-tiba kepala seekor sapi menggeluarkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan suara khasnya '_Mooooo~'_. Yang lainnya tersontak, bahkan Tony dan Ginger langsung menyembunyikan diri di belakang Anri.

"YA ! KIM ERI !" seru Minri masih kaget dengan mahkluk putih berbercak hitam itu, "Kau serius berbagi kamar dengan sapi, _eoh_ ? Aku sih tidak mau !"

Eri menoleh ke arah Anri, matanya sudah mulai berair, "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana ?"

Anri menghela nafas, "Dorong sapi itu masuk kembali ke dalam,"

Eri dengan pasrah mendorong kembali sapi tersebut.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu lagi," instruksi Anri.

Eri memejamkan matanya, dan lagi-lagi binatang itu tak kunjung keluar seperti yang sebelumnya. Sebuah bayangan hitam mulai mendekat ke arah cermin. Karena Anri merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, ia menarik cepat lengan Eri menjauhi cermin itu.

Dan yang benar saja mahkluk berleher panjang baru keluar dari cermin itu. Membuat yang lainnya memojokkan mereka masing-masing karena saking terkejutnya.

.

.

.

Seekor jerapah, saudara-saudara.

.

.

.

"Kim Eri," geram Yoonmi kali ini.

"Maafkan aku !" seru Eri memeluk Anri.

Anri hanya menepuk bahu Eri, dan menyetikkan jarinya. Dengan sekejab, mahkluk berleher panjang itu menghilang dan membuat menghela nafas lega.

"Sekarang, jangan munculkan binatang-binatang yang aneh seperti tadi," ujar Anri.

Eri pun menggangguk dan sekali lagi ia menatap cermin panjang tersebut, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Tenang. Damai.

Seekor kelinci melompat keluar dan berbulu putih berbecak hitam seperti sapi.

Chloe menggusap-usapkan dadanya, karena Eri tidak menggeluarkan binatang aneh lainnya. Eri pun menggendong kelinci kecilnya.

"Jadi kalian menamai mereka dengan apa ?" tanya Tony antusias.

Ruangan kembali hening dan akhirnya Chloe bersuara.

"Aku menamainya dengan _Rui_," ucap Chloe sambil menatap mata anjing _Siberian Husky_-nya.

"Aku suka nama itu. _Gracias_, _Mademoislle_," balas _Rui_ dengan aksen bahasa perancisnya.

"Kalau aku menamai anjing ini dengan _Jjangah_ dan kucing ini dengan _Unyil_ seperti kartun kesukaanku," sambung Minri memeluk anjing tipe _Borzoi_nya.

Mata Anri berpindah ke sosok gadis berambut _ombre_ yang menggendong anjing _toy poodle_-nya.

"Anjing ini kunamakan _Kayo_, semenjak dia adalah _namja_," kata Yoonmi, "Dan bagaimana dengan kau, _Eri-ya_ ?"

"Bubu ! Kunamainya dengan _Bubu_ !" seru Eri semangat.

Anri menggangguk senang, "Baiklah, _girls_. Setelah ini kita akan menghadiri pesta pemilihan tuan rumah yang baru dan penyambutan murid baru. Kita harus bersiap-siap,"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Anyeong haseo. Lin imnida.

Akhirnya ngeluarin debut FF yang mengenai supernatural kyk buku-buku hasil _J.K. Rowling_. Tapi di FF ini ga ada terkaitannya dengan Harry Potter dan sejenisnya. Ini benar-benar origin dari saya. Di FF ini bakal ada beberapa idol SM, EXO, BTS, dan GOT7. Aku sengaja bikin straight karena memang lebih cocok cerita straight.

Jadi jika nanti ada yang menjiplak atau plagiat, tidak segan-segan aku message orangnya langsung.

Jika kalian tidak suka, mohon jangan di_bash_ sana-sini. Karena ini FF **Straight****_._**Tolong dihormati untuk FF bergenre straight ini.

Semoga kalian suka. Lestarikan RnR.

XOXO,

Lin


	2. A Girl with The Wheel of Fortune

**BIG THANKS to : Cristinafernandez578, Kayla, 2 Guests. Love you guys.**

* * *

_"Jadi kalian menamai mereka dengan apa ?" tanya Tony antusias._

_Ruangan kembali hening dan akhirnya Chloe bersuara._

_"Aku menamainya dengan Rui," ucap Chloe sambil menatap mata anjing Siberian Husky-nya._

_"Aku suka nama itu. Gracias, Mademoislle," balas Rui dengan aksen bahasa perancisnya._

_"Kalau aku menamai anjing ini dengan Jjangah dan kucing ini dengan Unyil seperti kartun kesukaanku," sambung Minri memeluk anjing tipe Borzoinya._

_Mata Anri berpindah ke sosok gadis berambut ombre yang menggendong anjing toy poodle-nya._

_"Anjing ini kunamakan Kayo, semenjak dia adalah namja," kata Yoonmi, "Dan bagaimana dengan kau, Eri-ya ?"_

_"Bubu ! Kunamainya dengan Bubu !" seru Eri semangat._

_Anri menggangguk senang, "Baiklah, girls. Setelah ini kita akan menghadiri pesta pemilihan tuan rumah yang baru dan penyambutan murid baru. Kita harus bersiap-siap,"_

**Title : The Oberon : Inverse Portal**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, BTS, GOT7, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**NO BASH. NO PLAGIAT. NO COPY.**

"Jadi, apa yang akan kami pakai ?" tanya Minri.

Anri menggetuk-ketuk dagunya sambil berpikir. Sebelum Anri menjawab, si bawel _Ginger_ sudah menjawab pertanyaan Minri dengan lagaknya bak putri atau anjing ras kelas atas.

"_Dress. party dress_, rakyat jelata," ucapnya.

Anri menatap tajam Ginger, dengan tatapan '_jangan-sok-tahu-anjing-manis'_. Ginger pun ketakutan dan mengumpatkan kepalanya di bawah bantal. Anri hanya mendengus kesal, memutarkan bola matanya.

"Tidak, kita hanya memakai baju seragam saja," bantah Anri.

Entah Minri harus senang karena ia tidak harus memakai baju mewah dan super _feminism_ itu. Lain halnya, Eri yang semula akan menggenakan gaun pesta ala kerajaan inggris atau seperti di buku dongeng. Kini hilang harapan Eri setelah mendengar perkataan Anri. Sedangkan, Yoonmi dan Chloe hanya biasa-biasa saja. Keduanya masih sibuk memanjakan binatang peliharaan idamannya.

"Baiklah, ayo… ayo semuanya. Kita siap-siap," ajak Anri menggiring keempat temannya ke ruangan lain di seberang kamar tidur mereka.

Sebuah kamar yang ditata rapi dengan lemari baju yang menyimpan baju-baju mereka dan juga 5 buah meja rias dengan lampu bolam mengitari cermin tersebut. Di meja rias itu sudah dipenuhi macam-macam perias wajah, parfum, dan aksesoris. Anri menyetikkan jemari lentiknya. Dengan sekejab mata, peri-peri kecil bermunculan dan berterbangan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kami bantu, _nona Anri_ ?" kata salah satu peri.

"Tolong rias kami semua menjadi gadis-gadis sorotan _Oberon School_. Cepat, kita tidak punya waktu," suruh Anri lembut.

Peri-peri itu menggangguk mengerti. Anri mempersilahkan yang lainnya duduk di meja rias masing-masing. Peri-peri itu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Anri karena sudah terbiasa, dia hanya duduk tenang sambil membaca koran sekolah. Sementara itu, Eri dengan _Bubu _ yang duduk dipangkuan Eri sedikit gugup. Apa yang dilakukan para peri padanya. Sang peri dengan rambut merah dan dengan gaun bunganya sedang mengamati wajah mungil Eri.

"_Bon, mademoiselle._ Sepertinya, wajahmu sangat gampang untuk dirias," ucap peri itu—_Flora_.

"Tolong rias semanis mungkin, ya," sambung _Bubu_.

Flora menggangguk, ia pun memulai pekerjaannya merias wajah mungil Eri. Alat-alat rias itu menggambang dan memulai mengusap-usap bedak dan perias wajah lainnya.

"Em, kau akan apakan wajahku, peri kecil ?" tanya Eri geli dengan usapan

"Meriasmu menjadi lebih cantik, _mademoiselle_," jawab Flora santai.

Lain halnya untuk _Devouiter_ yang menata rambut Minri yang cukup tebal dan sedikit kasar. Peri dengan kumis hitam dan setelan _tuxedo_ menggerutkan dahinya. Ia bingung dari mana ia memulai menatanya.

"Ada masalah, tuan peri ?" tanya Minri melihat sang peri terdiam menatapi rambut Minri.

"_A little bit, my lady_," lirih Devouiter melayangkan sebotol _Hair Vitamin Oil_.

Bagaikan mantra sihir, Devouiter membuat lembut Minri yang sedikit mekar menjadi bergelombang indah. Si tuan peri tersenyum bangga, dan mulai menata rambut panjang nan hitam milik Minri dengan bersenandung lagu-lagu klasik yang Minri tidak ketahui.

Sementara itu, peri dengan rambut _blonde_—Elsa, perias tercepat dan terapih kini sedang menimang-nimang aksesoris untuk seragam milik Yoonmi yang kini sudah sangat cantik dan seragam _Oberon School_ telah menyelimuti tubuhnya. Rambutnya _ombre_-nya ditata _Feather braided_ dengan sebuah bunga biru ketuaan menghiasi sisi rambut.

"Biru atau merah ?" tanya Elsa.

Sebelum Yoonmi, si kecil Koya menjawab : "Biru ! Karena itu _yeoppo_ seperti Yoon-_ie_,"

Yoonmi mendengar jawaban anjing _mini toy poodle_-nya, menggecup sayang. Siapa yang tak gemas dengan sosok kecil Koya ? Apalagi, jika orang-orang mendengar suara lucu dari Koya.

"_Sparkle—Sparkle yes really sparkle ~_" ucap peri yang merias kelopak mata Chloe dengan menyandungkan lagu buatannya sendiri—_Stanley_.

Bagai melukis diatas kertas kanvas, Stanley membuat kelopak mata Chloe lebih terlihat indah. Ia mengulas warna-warna _soft_ dan sedikit _smokey_. Rambut _brunette_ yang lurus tadi telah berubah menjadi sedikit _wavy_ di bagian bawahnya, diikat _semi twintail_. Mempermanis Chloe yang seorang blasteran.

Kepala Rui—anjing _Siberian Husky_-nya menaruh kepalanya di atas pangkuan Chloe sambil menatap sang majikan dengan seksama. Karena ia sangat senang mendapat majikan secantik Chloe.

"_Waeyo_, _Rui_ ?" tanya Chloe.

"Kau cantik, nona _Chloe,_" ucap Rui blak-blakan.

Chloe terkekeh dan menggusap-usap kening Rui lembut.

"Terima kasih, _Rui_,"

Selesai mereka dipermak habis-habisan oleh peri-peri perias kesayangan Anri. Mereka berjalan turun dari kamar asrama mereka dengan didampingi binatang peliharaan mereka. Penasaraan dengan penampilan mereka ? _Well_, kita mulai dari sosok cucu kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Rambut hitamnya bergelombang dengan pita bando merahnya. Mantel _velvet red_-nya membungkus seragam _Oberon School_ hingga sebetis. _Stocking _hitam-nya dan sepatu _Army ankle boots_nya menyelimuti kaki panjang Anri.

Minri ditata rambutnya menjadi _Crochet Stitch_ dengan pita merah menyala di sanggulan rambutnya. Mantel hitam dengan _gold horn_ kecil dua sisi pundaknya, panjang tidak sepanjang Anri hanya sebatas pinggang. _Tattooed Stocking_ bergambarkan tulisan kecil di bagian betis dan _wedges-hightops_ merah. Kedua tangannya terselimuti sarung tangan terbuat dari _leather_. Minri melipat kedua tangannya dan membopong kucing _Siamese_-nya.

Si _Brunette_ tampil dengan _semi twintail_-nya. Mantel berwarna _maroon_ menyelimuti seragamnya. Kakinya dibungkus kaus putih selutut dan _pentofel_ hitam. Chloe yang berwajah blasteran terlihat cantik dan manis secara bersamaan. Terlebih lagi dengan sosok Rui yang menyerupai serigala, membuat penampilannya semakin anggun.

Tidak kalah dengan Eri yang walau rambutnya ditata _Ponytailed_, tapi dirinya masih tetap manis. Karena tubuhnya yang mungil, mantel _light blue_ dengan tambahan bulu-bulu putih dikerahnya terlihat kebesaran dan sepanjang betis Eri. Ia menyelimuti kakinya dengan _stocking_ trasparan dengan motif _polka dot_ dan sepasang _sneaker_ berwarna _tosca_.

_The last but not least_, Yoonmi terlihat cantik dengan _feather braided_-nya dan mantel _dark blue_ sepanjang paha. Kedua kakinya terselimuti _stocking_ hitam tebal dan sepasang _ankle boots_ berwarna coklat muda dengan bulu-bulu putih di puncaknya. Tangannya masih setia dengan memeluk tubuh kecil Koya.

Para penghuni _Oberon School_ menatap kagum kelima sosok gadis ini. Sebelum mereka semua memasuki _Great Hall_—sebuah _hall_ yang memiliki 4 meja makan panjang yang membedakan dimana tempat duduk para siswa dan siswi—mereka menunggu di depan pintu besar Great Hall sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Anri-_ya_," Eri menarik lengan mantel Anri, "A—Apa itu ?"

Anri menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Eri. Pintu _Great Hall_ dijaga oleh dua ekor _Anubis_—setengah anjing liar dan manusia.

"Anubis, mahkluk _hybrid _asal Mesir yang menjadi _Night-watcher_ sekolah ini," jelas Anri.

"Tetapi, mereka bukan mahkluk sebengis _Ceberus_," sambung pemuda tampan berambut _blonde_ dan kulitnya seputih susu.

Anri dan Eri menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan itu. Anri hanya mendehem pelan mendengar perkataan teman sejak kecilnya dan sahabat baiknya. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan binatang peliharaan, seekor serigala hitam_. _

"_My lady_," sapa serigala itu pada Anri.

"_Colonel Thompson_," balas Anri memanggutkan kepalanya, dan melirik lagi ke pemilik dari _Colonel Thompson_.

Mata abu-abu pemuda pada malam hari pun tampak begitu menawan, tak jarang para kaum _La jeunne Fille_ jatuh hati padanya. Kenapa tidak ? Lihatlah tatapan dingin sekaligus tajam itu. Begitu mematikan, tetapi membuatnya semakin tampan. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyunggingkan senyumannya terkecuali para member _EXO_ dan Anri. Bahkan Ia lebih leluasa untuk tersenyum atau berbicara banyak di samping Anri.

Dia adalah _Sehun_.

Pemuda yang merupakan _maknae_ atau member termuda di _EXO_ ini dipercayakan oleh _Dongyup_ selaku kepala sekolah _Oberon School_ dalam menjadi _night-watcher _bersama Anubis-anubis yang sering kali menjaga sekeliling menara. Tidak heran, jika Sehun selalu tertidur di tengah hari bolong atau menghilang saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Tidur lelap, Sehun ?" tanya Anri.

Sehun menutup mulutnya yang sedang mengguap panjang, dan menggangguk kecil.

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan untuk meronda, tuan Sehun," ucap Anri lagi, kali ini rautnya sedikit kuatir.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, nona _Anri_,"

Anri melirikkan matanya ke asal suara berat itu. Siapa kalau bukan tuan rumah dari _South Tower_—atau EXO. Pipi tirus, tampan, dengan rahang tajam. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan ber-_abs_ menjadi idaman para kaum wanita di seluruh pelosok _Inverse Portal_. Selain tampan, keluarganya adalah keturunan kasta teratas sederetan dengan keluarga Anri. Kris, namanya. Yang paling menggagumkan dan suatu nilai plus dari Anri adalah dia seorang _Oberon Leux's Door Guard_. Semua bangsawan ingin sekali menyandang gelar itu. Hanya 4 orang di setiap pelosok _region_ yang menyandang gelar tersebut.

"_Ha to the Ha, Mr. Kris_. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini untukmu, dan aku tidak pernah ingin kau menanggapi ucapanku," balas Anri sinis.

"Woo ! _Why you are so sarcastic like that, Annie_ ?" tanya si pemegang kartu _Empire_.

"_Don't call me with that ridiculous name. Anyway, my name is Anri not Annie_," ketus Anri.

Kris menggangkat bahunya, dan berjalan kembali dengan gerombolannya. Anri mendengus kesal. Kris dan para gerombolannya telah tumbuh bersama dengan Anri, hingga ia kesal dengan tingkah Kris bak pangeran berselimut sisik iblis. Anri bisa gila jika ia terus-menerus dekat dengan Kris. Bukannya benci, tapi tidak suka—sebuah kata logika yang ditengah-tengahnya mengartikan sesuatu. Suka, karena teman sejak kecil. Tidak suka, karena sikapnya bak pangeran itu tadi.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau dan Kris tidak pernah akur ?" kini tuan rumah dari menara sebelah menggajukan suaranya.

.

.

.

_Holy Crap_ ! Siapa lagi si tampan ini, pikir keempat gadis lainnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat pemuda berambut _light grey_ dengan seekor elangnya bertengger di lengan pemuda itu. Si tuan rumah _West Tower—_atau GOT7 mengecup punggung telapak tangan Minri, lalu Eri, Yoonmi, dan _Chloe_. Ketika pemuda tampan itu hendak meraih tangan Anri, Sehun sudah memunggungi Anri seakan menjadi pelindung agar telapak tangan Chloe tidak dikecup olehnya.

"_JB_," desis Sehun mulai protektif pada Anri.

"Sehun…" balas pemuda bernama _JB_ itu santai.

Pemilik singkatan nama yang sama dengan _Justin Bieber_ itu hanya menyeringai. Ia senang melihat adegan dimana Sehun mulai protektif pada _Golden Fortune Teller_ tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku mengalah, _Sehunnie_," ucap JB lagi.

Sehun mulai menggeram. Mata abu-abu Sehun semakin terang, dan menatap tajam JB. Sehun bukanlah orang yang takut pada siapapun, bahkan jika hadapannya adalah tuan rumah seperti JB yang memiliki kekuatan lebih di atas Sehun. Ia hanya akan patuh pada Anri dan seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kedua pasang mata tersebut saling menatap tajam. Tatapan JB serasa seperti menatap remeh Sehun.

"_JB ! Come on ! We should line up _!" seru salah satu gerombolan _GOT7_.

JB mendongak sebentar dan menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya pada Sehun. Ketika ia melangkah pergi, iris mata Sehun mulai menggelap dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Siapa tadi itu ?" tanya Minri masih terpesona oleh ketampanan JB.

Anri menggelus-elus lengan atas Sehun, "Tadi itu _JB_—pemimpin tuan rumah _West Tower_—atau biasa disebut dengan _GOT7_ dengan slogan '_My Looks, My Style, My Swagger_'; karena para siswa di menara itu rata-rata tampan dan memikat para hati wanita,"

"Dan untungnya kau tidak terjatuh dalam jebakan _Park Jr._ yang akan menyedot habis darah murni-mu," sambung Sehun.

Anri berdesis kesal, "Diam kau _albino_. Enyahlah sebelum kau terlambat membuat barisan,"

Menggejutkan sosok ramah seramah Anri bisa memaki pemuda setampan Sehun. _Hell_ ! Apa ada dengan Anri sampai-sampai memaki Sehun. Si _albino _itu menggangguk-angguk dan pergi meninggalkan Anri. Demi _serigala hitam milik Sehun_, dia langsung bergerak cepat ketika Anri memerintah. Keempat gadis lainnya melihat punggung Sehun berjalan menuju gerombolannya.

"Aku penasaran apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun itu ?" tanya Minri.

"Teman sejak kecil," jawab Anri cepat.

"Calon tunangan," timpal _Ginger_.

"Calon suami," ditimpal lagi oleh Tony.

Anri mendehem. Tony dan Ginger kembali membungkam mulutnya.

"Jadi, yang mana yang benar ?" tanya Yoonmi.

"Teman !" seru Anri cepat sebelum didahului anjing-anjing tercintanya.

Minri dan Eri hanya menggangguk-angguk dan ber-iya ria. Padahal, pikiran mereka berkata lain. Mereka yakin Anri dan Sehun memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman, nyatanya dua ekor anjing itu menyebutkan hal yang lain.

Pintu _Great Hall_ terbuka dan dengan teratur para siswa masuk ke _hall_ yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik dengan identik salju bahkan hall tersebut seperti ruangan berisi penuh dengan salju. Namun, ruangan itu hangat. Para siswa duduk sesuai dengan teman satu _tower_ mereka. Anri dan teman-teman duduk satu baris menunggu sesuatu—atau seseorang yang muncul di panggung.

Dan, benar.

Seorang dari _South Tower_ berdiri di sana dengan menyiapkan sebuah lagu yang muncul entah darimana. Pemuda ber_eyeliner_ permanen itu memulai aksinya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menyanyikan lagu ber-_beat_ sedikit slow, namun entah terdengar familiar oleh _Eri_.

_'You said that I changed, that I don't mean what I say,  
that my love has cooled but that's not it  
I'm just tired, will you let me go just for today?  
Why are you only thinking of yourself?_

_Will you just be there even if I don't say anything sometimes?  
Is that so hard to do?  
Stop bothering me and let me breathe_

_Woo—ooh ~'_

Perlahan-lahan, pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil muncul dari sisi kanan dan pemuda lainnya berambut kemerah-mudaan muncul dari sisi kiri. Sekilas, mereka identik mirip—namun, ternyata tidak. Ketika mereka memasuki bagian _reff _memulai beberapa koerografi sedikit menggoda dan ketiganya menyanyikan lagu yang sama, namun pemuda ber_eyeliner_ itu lebih mendominasi.

_' You don't know love, you only know yourself, stop with the childish whining  
You still don't know love, you only know yourself, do I have to say it for you to know?_

_That's not it, why are you being so old-fashioned? That's not what I meant  
I made you cry without even knowing, I know  
Why are you being so old-fashioned? Those words just burst out before I knew it  
What do I do, please let me go this once,'_

Saat lagu mulai _faded away_, sinar ruangan hall mulai meredup. Pemuda bersuara indah itu menyetikkan jarinya, sorotan sinar seakan menyorot dirinya sendiri.

_'I may seem indifferent but in my heart, it's only you, only you  
I'm always here where I can reach you,'_

Sinar ruangan mulai hidup kembali dengan ilusi salju berupa cahaya kecil yang dipancarkan dari kekuataan dari penyanyi di panggung tersebut ketika ia mencapai nada tinggi. Ketiganya memulai koereografi di bagian _reff_.

_'You don't know love, you only know yourself, stop with the childish whining  
You still don't know love, you only know yourself, do I have to say it for you to know?_

_That's not it, why are you being so old-fashioned? That's not what I meant  
I made you cry without even knowing, I know  
Why are you being so old-fashioned? Those words just burst out before I knew it  
What do I do, please let me go this once,'_

Saat lagu tersebut selesai, ketiga _performer_ itu menggabungkan kekuataan mereka. Hembusan angin menerpa para siswa yang menonton aksi mereka, berikut dengan cahaya yang dipantulkan, kemudian ketiganya mehilang bagaikan ilusi. Sebuah trik yang menggagumkan, membuat Eri terpesona dengan pertunjukkan musikal tadi. Terutama, pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya. Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar kecil mendarat di telapak tangan Eri dan berubah menjadi secarik kertas memo.

'_Ini satu hadiah dariku._

Byun Baekhyun—EXO'

Eri menoleh ke arah barisan tempat duduk EXO yang menyambut pemuda yang memberi Eri sebuah memo kecil. Minri memiringkan kepalanya lucu, melihat teman mungilnya masih terpana dengan penampilan menggagumkan tadi. Memang benar pertunjukkan tadi bagus—tapi haruskah sampai melamun seperti itu.

"Ada apa, _Eri-ya_ ?" tanya Minri.

Eri terkejut panik dan meremas kasar memo tersebut, "Tidak—Tidak apa,"

Minri menggerutkan bingung, dan akhirnya membiarkan temannya mulai bergumam-ria.

Tiba-tiba terompet berbunyi. Anri, Kris, JB, dan salah seorang tuan rumah dari _East Tower_—RapMon pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan maju dengan percaya diri. Saat mereka berjalan, satu persatu siswa mulai berdiri. Dan majulah, seorang pria separuh baya berdiri di atas panggung dan menghadap 4 orang yang berbaris di depannya. Keempat tuan rumah itu mulai menggucapkan sumpah _Oberon School_.

"_We, Oberon Student. We starts with light,_

_And ends with light._

_We born with the sun and We died with the moon_

_Since Oberon Leux made night from midday._

_Hiding the light of the shining sun,_

_And raining dark teardown upon men._"

Setelah sumpah itu dinyatakan, para siswa lainnya duduk. Keempat tuan rumah masih setia berdiri di depan penuh pengabdian. Ketika mereka menggucapkan sumpah itu, keempat murid baru itu masih canggung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"_La Jeune Fille—The North Tower's landmark. Please come forward_," ucap pria separuh baya yang dikenal sebagai ayah Anri—_Donghae_ tegas.

Anri menghela nafas dan melangkah naik kebeberapa anak tangga. Kemudian, menghadap ketiga pemuda lainnya yang telah membentuk setengah lingkaran. Menggamati satu per satu sosok tuan rumah. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan menggenggam botol kaca hijau.

"_In the name of Wheel of Fortune, with the power of good choice. Please lend your power to me for selecting a good school president that would warmth us with the sun, and protect us from the dark,_"

Selesai Anri menggucapkan sebuah mantra tersebut, Anri melempar botol kaca-nya tepat di tengah lingkaran tersebut. Hebatnya, botol tersebut tidak pecah tetapi malah berputar searah dengan jarum jam. Momen ini membuat siswa-siswi _Oberon School_ beserta para guru merasakan debaran kencang. Keheningan pun menyelimuti _Great Hall_ ini.

.

.

.

.

Botol kaca tersebut berhenti.

.

.

.

.

RapMon—atau _Rap Monster_ hanya mendehem, seolah ia sudah tahu—

.

.

.

.

— _bukan dia orangnya_.

.

.

.

.

Mulut JB membulat, entah pura-pura kaget atau memang terkejut dengan hasilnya—

.

.

.

.

—tapi _bukan dia_.

.

.

.

.

Kris ? Dia terdiam, menatap Anri sebentar yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian ia menyeringai menang.

"Tahun ini anggota _16__th__ Pieces_ adalah EXO—_South Tower_," ucap Anri.

Pernyataan tersebut membuat para penghuni menara selatan tersebut bersorak-sorai, dan berlompat-lompat senang. Bagaimana tidak ? Dua tahun berturut-turut mereka telah mejadi anggota _16__th_Pieces yang disamakan dengan hal keanggotaan osis di _Portal Awal_. JB langsung bersalaman dengan Kris, memberi kata selamat padanya. Terkecuali Rap Monster, ia langsung bertolak kembali ke barisan dengan teman-temannya memberikan simpati padanya. Anri kemudian menggeluarkan gulungan kertas dan memberikannya pada ayahnya—_well, _ia menyimpan ucapan selamat pada Kris dengan cara lain.

"Baiklah, _students—_," ucap Donghae tetapi terhenti saat melihat beberapa murid-muridnya masih ribut dan sibuk dengan menyelamatin para penghuni _EXO_.

"_Em_, _Student_," katanya lagi.

Nihil. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan suara Donghae, sang wakil kepala sekolah ini. Donghae hanya mendehem, ia memang tidak mempunyai karisma layaknya ayahnya—atau kepala sekolah _Oberon School_. Anri hanya menghela nafas dan ia melirik salah seorang penghuni _East Tower_—atau _BTS_. Orang itu adalah salah satu _performer_ pembuka acara hari ini. Karena sadar sedang ditatap oleh Anri, ia pun menghampiri gadis bernotabene _Wheel of Fortune_ itu.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, _beauty_ ?" tanya pemuda ber_orb_ abu-abu itu.

"Tolong _Sonic Scream_-nya, _Taehyung_" balas Anri datar.

"Level berapa ?" tanya pemuda disebut _Taehyung_ itu.

"Terserah, level berapa saja. Asalkan bisa membungkam mulut para _student_," ujarnya.

"_As you wish_, _my dear_," Taehyung menyeringai, "Lebih baik kau cepat tutup telingamu erat-erat,"

Anri menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ karena ia tahu Taehyung tidak akan main-main. Pemuda pemilik kekuataan _Sonic Scream_ itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan ia mulai berteriak. Bukan teriakan biasa yang ia keluarkan, tetapi teriakan _ultrasonic_ yang mendengungkan pendengaran manusia dan para mahkluk lainnya. Lama kelamaan, teriakan tersebut merambat ke seluruh ruangan dan para penghuni _hall_ menutup telinga, melenguh kesakitan karena tingginya _ultrasonic_ yang teriakan oleh Taehyung. Sampai-sampai beberapa gelas di meja dan lampu kristal pecah. Melihat tingginya frekuensi _sonic scream_ itu, Anri pun memberi kode pada Taehyung pertanda untuk menghentikan teriakannya. Taehyung menutup mulutnya, maka dengungan panjang tersebut mereda.

Yang lainnya terdiam dan menghela nafas lega.

Kalau tidak hentikan, dipastikan satu persatu telinga akan mengeluarkan darah. Itu adalah kevitalan dari kekuataan seorang Taehyung—salah satu _rookie_ dari _East Tower_. Ketika melihat keheningan, Donghae memulai pidatonya.

"Terima kasih, _Taehyung_ atas kerjasamanya. Baiklah, _students_. Akan saya bacakan member _16__th__ Pieces_ tahun ini. Jika nama kalian dipanggil tolong maju ke depan," kata Donghae.

Donghae pun membaca gulungan kertas dari Anri tadi. Sementara para siswa dari _South Tower_ dan siswi dari _North Tower_ mulai membereskan seragam mereka dan penampilan masing-masing. _The newest students—that four beauties seem clueless_.

"_King_ ! Kris, _The Empire_. _Congraluation_," seru Donghae.

Senyuman Kris makin menggembang. Bagaimana tidak ? Posisi King—atau _President Student of Oberon School_ itu memang cocok dengannya, apalagi ia memiliki kartu tarot _The Empire_—petanda kepimpinan. Kris senang cincin emas berukirkan daun zaitun itu tetap setia melingkar di jari manisnya. Wibawa nan tampan. Kris dengan serigala hitam bersayap naga hitam dan beberapa tubuhnya diselimuti sisik naga itu maju ke atas anak tangga dengan bangga. Tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh siswa pun terdengar.

"Tahun ini ada sedikit perubahan untuk posisi _Queen_," jelas Donghae.

Pernyataan ini membuat para siswi memekik senang dan antusias, mereka senang karena salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi _pendamping_ Kris. Tidak untuk Kris, ia kaget dengan pernyataan tersebut. Pantas saja Anri akhir-akhir ini semakin menjauhi Kris. Ternyata alasannya adalah ini. Sehun dari bangkunya hanya menyeringit bingung, ia tidak bisa membaca apa rencana Anri sebenarnya.

"Maaf Kris, tetapi memang saatnya aku mencabut jabatanku," lirih Anri melepaskan cincin emas berukirkan daun _zaitun_ tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ? Bukankah kau calon pemegang kartu _The Empress_ ?" tanya Kris tidak terima, suaranya turun satu oktaf.

"Bukan menjadi kejutan jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, _pabbo_," balas Anri tersenyum.

Senyuman manis Anri terasa pahit di mata Kris. Penyandang gelar _King_ itu merasa Anri merencanakan ini semua. _Sial_, umpat Kris dalam hati.

"Senyum, Kris. Siapapun pendampingmu, terima saja," sambung Anri.

"Tidak kalau bukan pemegang kartu _The Empress_," bantah Kris.

.

.

.

"Baiklah untuk posisi _Queen_ ini disandang oleh gadis yang menarik. _Chloe Steale_, _The Empress_ ! Dia _Queen_ tahun ini !" seru Donghae tersenyum bangga.

Kris tercengang mendengar pengumuman dari sang wakil kepala sekolah, begitu pula dengan penghuni _Great Hall_. Anri menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Anri—Jangan-jangan kau," Kris menatap Anri dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah rencanakan ini semua, _Your Highness_. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya dan ingat tanggung jawabmu baik itu sebagai _King_ dan _The Empire_," balas Anri.

Gadis yang bernama Chloe itu berdiri dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tidak tahu apa ia salah mendengar atau memang ia menyandang posisi ini. Padahal ia baru memijakkan kakinya belum lebih dari sehari. Ia sudah banyak diberi hadiah oleh Anri. Mengapa hidupnya serasa lebih bahagia di portal ini ? Gadis itu pun berjalan ke depan dengan didampingi _Rui_. Tatapan sinis dari para siswi _North Tower_ menusuk punggung Chloe. Ia mulai takut.

"_Mademoiselle_, _raise your chin_ dan jangan pedulikan tatapan itu," bisik Rui.

Chloe tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan tersebut ia pun sedikit lebih percaya diri. Di sinilah Chloe bertemu langsung dengan Kris, lirikan Chloe berpindah ke _orb hazel_ milik Anri yang mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memasukkan cincin emas daun zaitun tersebut ke jari manis Chloe.

"Selamat bertugas, _Empress_," ucap Anri dan melangkah mundur.

Tangan Kris kini seakan ingin meminta izin untuk berpegangan dengan tangan Chloe. Pemilik Rui itu pun menerima _tawaran _Kris dan memegang tangan Kris. Lalu, Kris mengecup telapak tangan Chloe.

"Mari kita bekerjasama, _Ms. Steale_," kata Kris.

Chloe menggangguk kecil. Setelah itu tepukan tangan pun terdengar. Dan Donghae melanjutkan pengumumannya.

"Untuk posisi _Bishop_—tidak lain dan tidak bukan, _Suho—The Hermit_ dan untuk pendampingnya yang semula adalah _Suzy_ kini digantikan oleh _Eri—The Temperances_," cibir Donghae.

Suho merapikan _blazer_ dan berjalan ke depan bersama dengan seekor anjing _Weimaraner _berwarna abu-abu—yang sering disebut dengan _spirit dog_. Suho merupakan penyandang murid berprestasi dengan _ranking_ 2, setelah Anri dan pemilik kartu _The Hermit_. Sosok tak kalah tampan dengan Kris ini juga seorang bangsawan kasta atas dan salah satu keluarga terkaya. Sedangkan, Eri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia pun menggendong _mahkluk kecil_ _bertelinga panjang_ itu dan maju ke depan. Suho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Ia menggamati sosok Eri yang masih takut-takut. _The Hermit_ itu menawarkan lengannya dan berjalan bersama dengannya. Awalnya, Eri malu-malu. Akhirnya, tangannya memeluk siku Suho dan melangkah maju bersama. Tepuk tangan dari para siswa mengantar mereka sampai anak tangga panggung, satu tangga di bawah posisi Kris dan _Chloe_.

Melihat hal tersebut, gadis berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai _Suzy_ ini hanya geram.

Donghae mendehem, "Posisi _Knight_ yang dikenal tangguh dan gigih—siapa lagi kalau bukan _Kai_—,"

Mendengar umuman Donghae mengenai posisi Knight tetap disandang Kai, para siswi dari menara _North Tower_ menjerit gembira. Oh, siapa yang tidak mengilai pemuda berkulit _tan_ eksotis itu ? Sang _teleport_ tampan, penjaga keamanan—atau juga dijuluki sebagai _Knight_ ini juga seorang teman sejak kecil Anri—ralat, bukan sepenuhnya teman sejak kecilnya tapi mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Kai meneleportkan diri tepat di samping Suho, menyeringai _seksi_. Makin menjadilah pekikan para gadis-gadis itu.

"_Ehem… Student,_" Donghae mendehem.

Terjadi lagi. _De javu_ sekali bukan, _Mr. Donghae_. Tampaknya anda harus belajar _Sonic Scream_ dari Taehyung. Anri menghela nafas panjang.

"Taehyung," panggil Anri.

"_Yes, madam_ !" Taehyung langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, riang pula wajahnya.

Begitu melihat Taehyung berdiri, suasana mendadak hening kembali. Anri hanya mengkode Taehyung untuk duduk. Pemuda berwajah manis itu mengeluh, dan terpaksa duduk kembali. Padahal, sangat menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah-wajah yang menyakitkan dari orang-orang yang mendengar teriakannya. _Sadist_ ? _Well_, dia bukan seorang yang sadis tapi dia hanya suka saja. Suka mengerjai orang—_untuk melengkapi kalimat barusan_.

"Baik… Untuk tahun ini pendamping Kai bukan lagi _Krystal_—," ucap Donghae terpotong, ketika seorang gadis berambut _hazel_ mendadak berdiri.

"_MWORAGO_ ?!" pekik gadis yang kerap dipanggil _Krystal_.

"_Ms. Krystal_, _Can you please sit down_ ?" titah Donghae.

"Tidak ! Aku tidak akan duduk kecuali kau cabut kata-katamu, _Vice headmaster_ !" sahut Krystal.

Anri berdecak kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Krystal. Berkerja sama dengan gadis satu ini tidaklah mudah, karena ia tidak mudah untuk turun tangan. Kekuatannya memang kuat tapi sikapnya berlagak seperti tuan putri. Sewaktu Anri _bertahta_ sebagai _Queen_, semua member _EXO_ bingung yang mana yang menyandang posisi _Queen_ dan _Knight_. Anri yang banyak membantu Kai untuk berpartoli dengan kerjasama Sehun, tentunya. Sedangkan, _Krystal_ duduk di meja kerjanya di ruangan _16__th__ Pieces_ dengan secangkir teh dan _cookies_ selama dua dekade—coret, dua tahun.

"_Krystal_, jangan sampai kusuruh Taehyung menulikan telingamu !" geram Kris.

"Aku tidak takut !" balas Krystal sengit.

_Oh_, bahkan seorang _King_ tidak bisa menundukkan si _drama queen_.

"_I'm in your order, sir_ !" Taehyung langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Krystal sedikit bergidik, tetapi dia terus menaikkan gengsinya.

"Tidak," salah seorang dari penghuni _South Tower_ bangkit, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya," lanjut pemuda itu.

Seorang yang bijak, _manly_, dan tampan—cantik secara bersamaan. Dua pasang mutiara menyerupai mata rusa itu menatap Krystal datar. _Oh_—_oh_, Nona Krystal tampaknya berada dalam masalah. Pemuda berwajah oriental itu memejamkan mata sebentar dan menatap tajam Krystal hingga gadis cantik tersebut jatuh pingsan dan tersungkur di bangkunya.

_Mind Control_—itu nama kekuatan dari pemuda bernama Luhan.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, _Vice Headmaster_," ujar Luhan tenang.

Donghae kembali mendehem, "Seperti yang saya katakan tadi bahwa posisi _Knight_ yang dipegang Krystal, sekarang berpindah pada _Yoonmi_—_The Lovers_. Selamat, _Ms. Yoonmi_,"

Yoonmi menghirup dan menghela nafas, dan berjalan menuju tempat Kai berpijak dengan menggendong _Koya_. Sedetik yang lalu, ia melihat Kai berada di depan panggung. Sedetik kemudian, Yoonmi mencium wangi _mint_ di dekatnya. Yoonmi pun menoleh. Pemuda tampan itu sudah di sampingnya dengan memeluk pinggang Yoonmi. Dengan sekejab mata, keduannya sudah berada di posisi Kai sebelumnya. Dasar _Teleport_. Kai senang mendapatkan pasangan seperti Yoonmi yang memungkinkan ia lebih banyak berkerjasama dengan gadis ini. Sehingga pekerjaannya jadi semakin ringan.

"Selanjutnya, _Rooks_ yang kokoh dan pendukung semua divisi yaitu _Chanyeol—The Magician_ dengan _Sulli_ digantikan oleh _Minri—The Star_. Silakan maju," Donghae kembali membaca gulungan pengumumannya.

Chanyeol selaku sahabat dan juga _personal butler_ dari Kris ini sebenarnya berasal dari _Lyon Region_ dan seharusnya masuk ke _East Tower_ bersama _BTS._ Hanya saja, Chanyeol memutuskan dirinya masuk ke _South Tower_ demi ia leluasa menjaga dan memperhatikan tuannya. Cerita bagaimana Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris adalah ketika seluruh keluarga Chanyeol yang menjadi _Fresco Diablo's Door Guard_ secara turun temurun ini dibantai—terkecuali Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang berpergian ke _Oberon region_ demi memberikan formulir untuk masuk ke _Oberon School_. Setelah itu, Chanyeol pewaris satu-satunya dan pemegang kunci _Fresco region_. Karena ia membalaskan budinya pada Kris yang sempat menyelamatkan kakak perempuannya, _Sandara_. Ia pun mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Kris dan keluarga Kris.

Chanyeol bangkit tempat duduknya. Seekor _Phoenix_ berbulu merah dan emas itu terbang terlebih dahulu ke depan panggung. Ukuran _Phoenix_ itu sebesar satu kali lipat dari angsa putih. Chanyeol berjalan bersama anjing _Bloodhound_-nya dan berdampingan dengan Minri yang menggendong _Unyil_, sedangkan _Jjangah_ berjalan di dekat Minri. Chanyeol berharap Minri akan mempermudah tugasnya. Melebihi Sulli yang lebih banyak mainnya.

Sementara itu, Sulli hanya mengikhlaskan posisinya itu. Ia bersama dengan yang lain menepuk tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, terakhir adalah _Pawns_—sosok pemberani dengan posisi yang sama; _Lay _dan _Kyungsoo_—_The Strenght _dengan gelar _Healing Section_; Sehun—_The Fool_, _Tao_, _Xiumin_ dengan divisi pertahanan; dan Luhan, _Baekhyun_—_The Sun_, _Chen_—_The World_ dengan divisi ketertiban," jelas Donghae menggulungkan kembali kertas tersebut.

Para pemuda tampan dari _South Tower_ itu dengan serentak bangkit dari kursi mereka masing-masing. Dengan percaya diri dan mempesona, mereka berjalan dan berbaris rapi satu tangga di bawah barisan Suho dan yang lain-lain.

Lengkap sudah anggota _16__th__ Pieces_. Wajah baru membuat penasaran yang lainnya. Seberapa special-nya murid baru tersebut ? Padahal untuk mencapai posisi menjadi anggota _16__th__ Pieces_ harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaraan, _begitu prosedur seharusnya_.

"Sekian dari saya, setelah ini ada pengumuman penting dari Anri selaku _The High Priestess_," Donghae pun berjalan turun, "_16__th__ Pieces_, silakan duduk kembali."

"Baru juga berbaris. _Ish_, bisa saja si _Vice Headmaster_," desis si _diva_, _Baekhyun_.

Pemuda berwajah unik dan lembut—_Lay _ hanya menatap tajam salah satu divisi ketertiban untuk menjaga sikap. Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sebagai balasannya.

Saat melihat para anggota _16__th__Pieces_ duduk di tempat masing-masing. Anri pun berdiri di atas panggung dengan ratusan siswa yang menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Para _students_ _of Oberon School_. Saya _Anri_ selaku _The High Priestess_ ingin mengumumkan sesuatu sebelum kita selesai dalam acara hari ini," Anri memulai pengumumannya, "Kita kehadiran 4 murid baru dari _Portal Awal_. Kehadiran mereka untuk memperkuat fakta jika manusia biasa—atau kaum _Portal Awal_ dapat memiliki kekuatan seperti selayaknya kita—,"

"Untuk apa ?! Bukankah kehadiran mereka justru mempersulit para member _EXO_ untuk menjalani tugasnya ? Belum lagi kau atau siapa pun itu harus mengajari secara dasar ilmu-ilmu yang ada di sini ?!" _Suzy_ bersuara.

_Okay_, mantan _Bishop_ yang satu ini rupanya tidak terima dengan pencabutan posisinya sebagai _Bishop_. Luhan hanya berdecak kesal, bagaimana tidak sedari tadi pengumuman yang dianggap penting selalu dipotong sembarangan.

"_Ya ! Suzy _! Diam kau, sebelum kubuat pingsan sampai 2 bulan," ancam Luhan.

Suzy berdesis, "Walaupun kau masih menjadi divisi ketertiban, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memerintah kasta di atasmu !"

"Oh ! Jadi, sekarang kita beradu kasta ? Apa _ranking-mu_ di atasnya ?" suara _baritone_ terdengar dari penghuni _West Tower_ yang membela Luhan dan sependapat apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Salah satu gadis yang duduk di sebelah _Suzy_ berdecak kesal, "_Oh, Jack-Jack_. Tumben sekali, kau membela _South Tower_. Biasanya kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri,"

"_Hey_ ! _Hyuna_ ! Jangan berulah _deh_ !" sahut pemuda yang duduk di samping Jackson.

"_Woo_—Aku takut !" seru gadis yang dipanggil _Hyuna_ tersebut, berpura-pura ketakutan.

Mulailah saling adu mulut dari satu menara ke menara—lebih tepatnya 3 menara terhadap satu menara. Melihat ini, Anri hanya mendengus kesal. Ekspresi mendadak datar, seolah ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari teriakan _Taehyung. _Salah satu kekuatan dari kartu _The High Priestess_—

.

.

.

.

—_Resurrection_. Kekuatan dimana pengambilan nyawa, bahkan pemberian nyawa pada orang lain atau satu mahkluk tertentu. Kekuatan ini hanya dipunyai oleh _Jackson_, penghuni _West Tower_ dan pemilik kartu _The Death_. Namun, _resurrection_ milik Anri jauh mengerikan dikarenakan ia memiliki kartu tarot yang satu lagi, yang dapat memperkuat kekuataan kartu _The High Priestess_.

"_Resurrection_," bisik Anri pelan sambil menunjukkan kartu _The High Priestess_ ke depan.

Getaran tanah mulai terasa, seketika penerangan di _Great Hall_ padam. Bayangan hitam berupa bentuk manusia yang kelaparan dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak mulai mencekik leher seluruh siswa dan siswi, terkecuali keempat temannya. Muncul dari belakang Anri, sesosok makhluk hitam melayang dan berjubah layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap mecabut nyawa siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Anri.

"_The Guard_," desis Jackson.

Ya, mereka menyebut mahkluk itu sebagai _The _Guard yang konon adalah sosok yang menjaga lubang neraka. Semuanya melenguh dan memekikkan suara minta tolong. Demi Tuhan, Anri yang lembut itu akan menjadi kejam jika soal _manner_.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bersuara dan dengarkan baik-baik pengumumannya, aku tidak segan-segan menyedot separuh dari umur kalian untuk menambah umurku ! Diam dan dengarkan ! Aku bisa menyuruh Sehun selaku _Night Watcher_ dan _Bambam_ selaku _Day Watcher_ untuk menyeretkan kalian satu persatu ke _Basement_ dan dihukum cambuk ! Apa itu yang kalian inginkan !" titah Anri.

Semuanya tunduk. Mereka tahu, sangat salah kalau Anri sudah di depan dan mengumumkan sesuatu. Seharusnya, Luhan tidak perlu mengancam _Suzy_. Langsung saja ia gunakan _Mind Control_ untuk membungkam Suzy dan keadaan koma selama 2 bulan. Setelah Anri tidak mendengar suara-suara lagi, ia menyedot kembali kekuatannya ke dalam kartu mengerikan itu. Semua penghuni _Great Hall_ bisa bernafas lega. _Oh, Tuhan. _Mereka nyaris bertemu dengan nenek moyang mereka.

"Baik. Sebelum sesi argumentasi, saya lanjutkan pengumumannya. Mengenai kesulitan mereka dalam mengontrol kekuatan mereka, itu sama halnya dengan kita masih kecil. Saya sendiri rela mengajarkan mereka satu per satu, _toh _yang tambah pintar dan tambah berpengalaman juga siapa," ucap Anri.

Kini dari sudut _West Tower_ bertanya dan itu adalah _Mark_, "Apa yang bisa kau jamin mengenai kemampuan mereka ?"

Anri tersenyum, "Salah satunya adalah kartu tarot yang mereka pegang. _Arcana Cube_ tidak akan pernah salah memilih orang untuk menjadi pemiliknya dan kalian semua tahu itu,"

Mulailah mereka berdesas-desus mengenai kebenaran tersebut. Karena kartu tarot tersebut tidak akan pernah memilih sembarang orang. Pasti orang-orang tersebut benar-benar kuat atau berhati tuluslah yang bisa menjadi pemilik dari kartu tarot tersebut.

"Dan satu lagi, bagi kalian yang tidak setuju dengan kehadiran keempat orang ini maka ikutlah _Olympus Tournament_ untuk melihat sendiri kekuatan mereka," tambah Anri.

Dan hari ini adalah awal perjalanan jauh para murid baru itu. Perjalanan untuk membuktikan sebesar apa kekuatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Hell _! Ini salah ! Ini di luar perkiraan mereka. Mereka tidak seharusnya di sini. Jika mereka tidak menunjukkan kekuatan mereka, maka mereka atau Anri pasti akan dikucilkan. Setelah pengumuman tersebut. Para siswa pun kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tidak sampai Suzy menjegat Anri.

"Tunjukkan apa yang spesial dari keempat gadis itu ketimbang kami berempat ?" ujar Suzy sinis.

Anri terdiam. Sulli menarik lengan Suzy seakan ingin menyudahi permasalahan ini.

"Kau menantangku atau apa, _Suzy_ ?" balas Anri tak kalah sinisnya.

Para member EXO, GOT7, dan BTS masih setia duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Menunggu penyelesaian argument antara Suzy dan Anri. Memang betul, semenjak Suzy dan Anri bertemu, mereka tidak pernah akur. Suzy selalu berupaya untuk menggeser posisi atas Anri, sedangkan Anri hanya tidak peduli. Suzy berdecis kesal dan menggeluarkan api dari kepalan tangannya. Tony dan Ginger sudah menggeram.

_Oh, _Ini akan menakutkan. Sehun, _Park Jr.—_dari GOT7, dan Jimin—dari BTS sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik Suzy jika ia menyakiti Anri.

"Kau tidak terima dengan pencabutan gelar-mu ? Kau ingin bukti kalau kenyataan mereka adalah yang terbaik nantinya ? Baik, aku akan menggabulkan permintaanmu. Ikut aku ke _Tree of Life_," ajak Anri.

Anri berjalan di depan dengan keempat temannya menggikuti dari belakang. Tentunya, Suzy dan kelompoknya juga ikut dengan Anri. Kemudian, ketiga masing-masing tuan rumah tidak mau melewatkan momen-momen penting dimana Anri menunjukkan sesuatu yang amat sangat menarik.

**TBC**.


	3. Power and Legacy

_Para member EXO, GOT7, dan BTS masih setia duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing. Menunggu penyelesaian argument antara Suzy dan Anri. Memang betul, semenjak Suzy dan Anri bertemu, mereka tidak pernah akur. Suzy selalu berupaya untuk menggeser posisi atas Anri, sedangkan Anri hanya tidak peduli. Suzy berdecis kesal dan menggeluarkan api dari kepalan tangannya. Tony dan Ginger sudah menggeram._

_Oh, Ini akan menakutkan. Sehun, Park Jr.—dari GOT7, dan Jimin—dari BTS sudah berancang-ancang untuk menyerang balik Suzy jika ia menyakiti Anri._

_"Kau tidak terima dengan pencabutan gelar-mu ? Kau ingin bukti kalau kenyataan mereka adalah yang terbaik nantinya ? Baik, aku akan menggabulkan permintaanmu. Ikut aku ke Tree of Life," ajak Anri._

_Anri berjalan di depan dengan keempat temannya menggikuti dari belakang. Tentunya, Suzy dan kelompoknya juga ikut dengan Anri. Kemudian, ketiga masing-masing tuan rumah tidak mau melewatkan momen-momen penting dimana Anri menunjukkan sesuatu yang amat sangat menarik._

**Title : The Oberon : Inverse Portal**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, BTS, GOT7, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**NO BASH. NO PLAGIAT. NO COPY.**

_Here they are_, di bawah pohon yang indah dengan keseluruhan warnanya adalah emas. _Tree of Life_—namanya. Pohon ini adalah sumber kekuatan dan salah satu _media_ yang memberitahukan seperti apa kekuatan mereka yang menggambil daun emas dari pohon ini. Konon dikatakan bahwa pohon ini menghubungkan tanah neraka, tanah kita berpijak yaitu bumi, dan surga. Hanya sebuah legenda, hanya sebuah mitos. Pohon ini hanya sebagai petunjuk saja.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini, _nona Anri_ ?" tanya Suzy dengan nada meremehkan.

"Diam, _Suzy_. Atau aku akan membakarmu," sahut pemuda dengan ditemani seekor _Phoenix_, Chanyeol.

Oh, siapa yang tidak tahan dengan sikap sinis dari Suzy ? _Well_, memang dia adalah _primadonna_ _Oberon School_ karena kecantikkan. Dan ia selalu mengejar-kejar sosok Suho untuk dijadikan pacar. Sayangnya, Suho menolak dan mementingkan tugas sebagai _Bishop_.

Anri tidak menanggapi sama sekali dengan ocehan Suzy, ia pun memetik salah satu daun emas yang ia ambil dari tangkai _Tree of Life_.

"Aku akan menunjukkan bagaimana kerja pohon ini," kata Anri.

Anri memejamkan matanya, menggalirkan seluruh kekuatannya. Cahaya emas pun merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah-olah menggumpulkan kekuatannya, lalu melepaskannya. Semula permukaan tanah di tumpuk oleh salju tebal, kini bunga-bunga kecil bertumbuhan di bawah kaki Anri berpijak. Suasana hangat terpancarkan oleh kekuatan Anri.

_Weather Manipulation_.

Anri mengubah musim semaunya. Ini adalah salah satu kekuatan Anri yang paling dianggap _normal_ oleh teman-temannya. Karena rata-rata Anri cukup mengerikan dan dapat membunuh siapa saja hanya sekejap mata. Bukan kekuatan yang disakiti oleh fisik, tetapi menyakitkan secara mental.

Contohnya. Sosok yang mencekamkan muncul dari balik tubuh Anri. _The Guard_, berwajah tengkorak memiki tangan yang sangat kurus—hampir tidak memiliki daging, melayang dengan jubah hitamnya dan sebuah _Death's Scythe_—sebilah pisau bengkok dengan tombak panjang yang digunakan untuk memotong leher si korban. Sosok ini sangat ditakuti oleh para penjuru portal.

Anri meremas daun hingga menjadi debu emas. Dan _The Guard_ itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Hanya alur saja energi dari tubuhmu dan lepaskan," kata Anri lagi.

Keempatnya menggangguk mengerti. Seperti biasa, di mulai dari sang _Queen_—_Chloe_, ia mengambil sepucuk daun emas itu. Mendengus pelan dan menggalirkan kekuatannya. Seluruh kekuatannya, mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang mengalir ke hulu. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya. Salah seorang _divisi pertahanan_ mengenal sensasi pancaran kekuatan Chloe. Suara jarum jam berdetak dan dapat ia rasakan di telinga Chloe. Lama kelamaan, detak jam itu semakin pelan dan berhenti.

Chloe membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka semua diam, tidak ada yang bergerak—satu senti pun tidak.

'_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan_ ?' pikirnya.

Ia melihat ke atas langit. Padahal seharusnya salju turun perlahan. Kenapa tiba-tiba butiran putih itu seolah berhenti dan tidak berjatuhan. _Aneh_. Ia juga tidak mendengar suara-suara kehidupan. Semuanya diam seperti patung.

"Kau sama sepertiku, _Queen_,"

Chloe membalikkan badannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kyaah—YA ! Kenapa kau menggagetkanku, _aigoo_ ?" keluh Chloe melipat tangannya.

"Maaf—Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu. Hanya saja, kau ini benar-benar _istimewa_ sekali," ucap pemuda bermata _panda_ dengan memasukkan pujian ke kalimatnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Chloe menggerutkan dahinya.

Pemuda itu mendehem, "Kekuatanmu itu _istimewa_. Kau adalah _Time controller_ sama sepertiku. Kau dan aku, dan juga puluhan _time controller_ yang hanya memiliki kekuatan ini. Namun, di generasi ini hanya aku dan kamu saja yang memiliki kekuatan ini. Jarang sekali, orang-orang memiliki kekuatan ini,"

Mata Chloe terbelalak, "Aku ? Time controller ? Bagaimana mungkin ?"

Si panda hanya terkekeh lucu, gemas dengan keluguan Chloe.

"Tapi, ini buktinya. Kau menghentikan waktumu," jawab pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kalau aku menghentikan waktu, mengapa kau bisa—,"

Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ itu hanya senyum 3 jari, "Sesama _Time controller_, waktu kita tidak akan berhenti dan keuntungannya adalah kita bisa sama-sama merasakan waktu bersama tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu,"

Pipi Chloe terasa terbakar mendengar perkataan si mata menyerupai _panda_. Entah memang laki-laki itu sedang menggodanya atau kata-kata pemuda itu memang _ambigu_. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Bagaimana aku mengubah semuanya seperti semula ?" tanya Chloe.

"Petikkan jarinya, semuanya akan berubah seperti asal," balasnya santai.

Chloe menggangguk mengerti dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih, em—siapa namamu, _by the way_."

Pemuda berwajah seperti panda, pemilik surai _blonde_ dan bertubuh tinggi. Tak lupa tiga tindik tertempel di telinga kanannya, seakan memberi kesan _badboy_. Ditambah lagi seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Aku _Tao_ ! Mulai sekarang, _I'm in your order_, _Your Majesty_ !" serunya semangat.

Chloe sangat senang bertemu dengan Tao. Jika dilihat-lihat, Tao dan Kris bagaikan air dan minyak. Yang satu ceria, dan yang satu lagi dinginnya bukan main. Tetapi keduanya sama-sama lembut. Chloe pun memetikkan jari, dan detak jam pun berbunyi lagi. Kemudian waktu berputar searah dengan rotasinya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, bukan ? Dia itu hanya manusia biasa. Rendah ! Lebih rendah dari _kurcaci_ sampah !" umpat Suzy.

"Jangan asal bicara saja, kau _Suzy_ !" sahut Tao.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara Tao. Kris menggerutkan kedua alisnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa sahabat sekaligus _adik tiri_-nya tiba-tiba membela Chloe. Padahal, setaunya. _Setaunya ya_—Tao tidak mudah membaur dengan orang lain selain Kris—kecuali ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam diri orang tersebut.

"_Didi_, kau kenapa ? Tidak biasanya—," Kris bersuara.

Tao memotong langsung ucapan Kris dan mengembangkan senyumannya, "Dia _Time Controller_, _gege_,"

Semua orang terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Tao. Demi apa pun, mereka tidak percaya. Setahu mereka, di generasi sekarang ini hanya Tao lah satu-satunya memiliki kekuatan _Time Controller_. Namun fakta berkata lain, ternyata pemilik kekuatan langka itu berada di depan mata mereka. Kris masih memandang Tao lekat-lekat, sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang tulus. Mungkinkah _Chloe_ telah membuatnya senang ? Ia pun tidak tahu. Yang terpenting, ia senang bisa melihat lagi senyuman dari Tao.

"_Omong kosong _ ! Tidak mungkin ! Paling-paling ini ulah kalian yang bersengkokol !" tuduh Suzy masih mau mengalah.

Karena Suzy geram sendiri, ia melepaskan bola api dan melemparkannya kepada Chloe. Tidak ada yang menyadari bakal Suzy melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Ketika bola api itu sudah semakin mengenai Chloe, barulah orang-orang panik.

"_CHLOE_ !" pekik Yoonmi.

Eri memejamkan matanya, seolah tidak ingin melihat adegan Chloe terbakar. Kris berdecih kesal, ia tidak cepat tanggap. Ia bingung mengapa Anri tidak bereaksi sama sekali, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa Anri sengaja melempar tanggung jawabnya. _Hell_ !

.

.

.

Chloe, entah mengapa mengadahkan tangannya ke arah bola api tersebut. Seperti _reflex_, seperti ada yang menggerakkan. Entah dari mana asal air yang ada di telapak tangannya itu, yang jelas air itu membentuk perisai sehingga bola api itu melukainya.

"WOO ! _Fantastic_ !" seru pemuda dengan berpenampilan berantakan, _J-Hope_.

Yang lain, hanya terbelalak dengan kekuatan Chloe. Si gadis _Toronto_ itu menatap lurus _Suzy_ dan perlahan-lahan dari ujung kakinya tumbuh akar-akar hijau. Lalu mengikat seluruh tubuh Suzy.

"Eh—Lho ? Bagaimana dia bisa—," si pangeran _Phoenix_, Chanyeol tampak kebingungan.

"_Element Manipulation_," lirih Kris.

"_Mworago_ ?" kejut Suho.

Fakta lainnya, kekuatan _Element Manipulation_ sudah berabad-abad tidak ada yang bisa memiliki kekuatan ini. Karena definisi dari kekuatan ini pun adalah _'pengatur segala jenis elemen_'. Mungkin dikarenakan dia pemilik kartu _The Empress_. Bahkan Kris yang biasanya hanya cuek dengan hal-hal seperti itu pun kini menatap takjub. Ia mulai yakin bahwa memang orang ini yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"_My Lord_, dia ternyata berbakat dan aku yakin dia pantas untukmu," bisik serigala hitam setengah naga milik Kris, _Luciano_.

Kris hanya terdiam.

Anri bertepuk tangan, dan tersenyum menang. Menang—karena dengan begini semua orang tidak menganggap mereka remeh.

Chloe meremas daun _tree of life_ dan sobekan daun tersebut menjadi debu emas. Lalu, membiarkan debu itu terbang di bawa angin. Tetapi, ikatan _Suzy_ masih terikat kencang.

"Hey ! Lepaskan aku !" seru Suzy meronta-ronta.

Pemuda berwajah _baozi—_Xiumin berdecak dan memutar bola matanya malas, "_Your Highness_, izinkan aku untuk membungkam nona _Suzy_ sampai besok pagi. _I'm sure she is really disturbing_."

Chloe terbelalak, "_Your Highness _?!"

"Itu julukanmu sebagai _Queen_, kau akan terbiasa dengan sendirinya," sahut si _brunette_ yang duduk di samping _Jackson_—_Mark_.

Chloe melirik Anri yang memberikan anggukan.

"Lakukan semaumu, _eem_—," Chloe menyeringit dahinya berpikir siapa nama orang yang mengajukan permintaan padanya.

"_My name is Xiumin_, _Your Highness_,"

Xiumin menghampiri Suzy yang masih meronta-ronta dan meniupkan angin kecil ke seluruh tubuh Suzy yang makin lama kelamaan membekukan tubuh langsing milik Suzy. Xiumin tersenyum dengan maha karyanya dan mendapatkan sebuah _high five_ dari teman se_room-mate_nya, _Chen_.

"Anri—apakah kau sudah tahu akan kekuatanku ?" tanya Chloe, menolehkan kepalanya pada mantan pemegang jabatan _Queen_.

"90 % aku tahu, dan kemungkinan kecil perkiraanku salah," jawab Anri, "Baiklah. Minri, giliranmu…"

Minri menggangguk kecil. Kemudian memajukan dirinya dan menggambil daun _Tree of Life_. Ia menghela nafas panjang, dan mengalirkan kekuatannya ke daun itu. Salah seorang berkulit _tan_ merasakan sesuatu yang tidak baik—dan …

.

.

_Oops_, badan Minri seperti terhempas tetapi dengan sekejap mata—atau dalam hitungan detik. Beruntung pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menangkap cepat tubuh Minri agar tidak tertabrak tembok. Kai pengguna _teleport_ merelakan tubuhnya sebagai bantalan untuk Minri.

"_Phew, that's close_," Kai menyunggingkan sederetan gigi rapinya.

Minri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana tubuhnya bisa terhempas jauh ? Dan, sampai-sampai kini ia berada di dekapan Kai, si _Knight_.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa ?" tanya _Chanyeol_.

"Ya ! kita tidak apa-apa, _hyung_," sahut Kai.

Kai membantu Minri untuk berdiri dengan benar. Kemudian, Chanyeol melirik Anri.

"Minri pengguna _teleport_ sama seperti Kai," kata Anri seolah menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberikan anggukan.

"Dan satu lagi yang ia bisa lakukan," lanjut Anri menggeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mantel.

Anri melemparkan sebuah kotak yang berbentuk seperti—

.

.

.

.

_Holy fu—_maaf, _Good Heaven_.

.

.

.

.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah—

.

.

.

.

**Bom**.

.

.

.

.

"Waa ! _Hyung_ ! Di—Dia mengeluarkan **_BO—BOM _****!**" seru Taehyung menarik-narik lengan baju _senior kesayangnya_ di _East Tower_—Jin.

"_WEEH _! KAU GILA, ANRI ?! KAU MAU KITA SEMUA MATI, _huh_ ?!" pekik Baekhyun.

"Diam kau, _Baekhyun_ !" desis Anri.

Semuanya panik. Kegilaan apa lagi yang membuat Anri mengeluarkan sebuah bom waktu. Entah apa isi otaknya. Ia bisa meledakkan satu gedung _Oberon School_ menjadi kepingan kecil—puing-puing kecil, lebih parahnya.

"Minri," panggil Anri.

Minri mendongakkan kepalanya, dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Matikan bom tersebut," titah Anri.

_Okay_, Minri kini tercengang luar binasa. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mematikan bom tersebut. Padahal, ia tidak tahu secara teknis mematikan bom tersebut. Dia bukan teroris, yang dapat mematikan bom atau polisi, yang biasa bertugas mematikan bom.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat matikan. Maka sama saja, kita akan mati di tanganmu, _Minri_," Anri mulai memperingatkan Minri.

"_Jebal, Anri_. Kenapa menyuruh Minri ? Memangnya dia ahli bom ?" bela Eri.

"Sudahlah, _nona_ Eri. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya," ucap _Jjangah_ santai. Diangguki oleh _Unyil_ yang duduk di sebelah teman seperjuangannya.

Minri meneguk kasar salivanya. Ia pun menghampiri bom tersebut dan menggangkat benda mematikan yang terus berdetik. Minri menggalirkan kekuatannya ke _bom_ itu secara memaksa. Tidak lama kemudian, bom itu tidak aktif.

"_umh_—Bagaimana bisa ?" Kai menatap takjub.

"_Technopathy_," ucap Jackson datar.

Kai tadinya ingin berkomentar, ia pun menbungkam kembali mulutnya seakan tidak jadi mengatakannya. Ini baru dua dari empat yang terbukti akan kekuatan si _anak murid baru_. Dan dua diantaranya sangat berbakat.

"Baiklah, _Yoonmi_, kini giliranmu."

Si gadis berambut _ombre_ coklat emas itu mulai memetik daun, dan melakukan persis dilakukan oleh Minri dan _Chloe_. Ia cukup ragu apa kekuatannya nanti ? Apa akan membahayakan orang lain ? Apa akan membahayakan bagi dirinya ? Sebetulnya, ia cukup takut akan kekuatannya itu. Karena banyaknya pertanyaan yang bermunculan.

_Koya_ menjilat kecil dagu Yoonmi, seakan menenangkan perasaan Yoonmi yang bergelojak tidak menentu.

"_Yoon-ie_, tenanglah karena aku ada di sini," ucap Koya lucu.

Yoonmi menggangguk kecil, ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengalirkan kekuatannya. Ia pejamkan rapat-rapat seolah ia menikmati aliran sensasi kekuatannya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan, ia mendengar desas-desus dari banyak orang seakan mendorong paksa masuk ke pendengarannya. Yoonmi mulai berkeringat dingin, ia tidak mampu mengontrol dengan baik.

'_Apa yang bisa ia lakukan_ ?'

.

.

.

Yoonmi menoleh ke kanan, tidak ada yang berbicara.

.

.

.

'_Dia sedang apa_ ?'

.

.

.

Yoonmi menoleh ke kiri, tidak ada juga yang berbicara.

.

.

.

'_Kenapa dia diam saja_ ?'

.

.

.

Yoonmi semakin panik, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berbicara. Jadi, suara siapa yang ia dengar ?

.

.

.

'_Apa dia tidak apa-apa_ ?'

Nafasnya semakin menderu, seolah mencekik pernafasannya. Ia terjatuh dan berlutut. Dia masih mendengar desas-desus itu. Semakin ia menghentikannya, semakin volume suara desas-desus itu terasa. Ia mengerang kesakitan, menjerit untuk minta tolong. Anri dan ketiga gadis lainnya berusaha menghentikan rontaan Yoonmi yang semakin menggila.

"_BERHENTI ! JANGAN !" _jeritnya sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasakan salah satu pembuluh darah di kepalanya mengguap dan akan meledak kapan saja. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Air matanya sudah meluncur ke dua sisi pipinya. Rasa sakit ini amat menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan dibanding bertemu dengan _The Guide_.

"_LAY _!" pekik Anri mulai panik.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda berwajah unik itu menautkan dahi Yoonmi dengan dahinya. Terpancarkan sebuah cahaya putih yang menenangkan pikiran dan detak jantung Yoonmi. Saat detak jantungnya terus ditenangkan, beberapa kepingan memori Yoonmi seakan terkumpul kembali—entah memori apa itu.

'_Terima kasih, kau telah menolongku_,'

.

_'Aku janji akan menjengukmu, dan akan membawamu pergi,'_

.

_'Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau pergi ?'_

_._

_'Jangan coba-coba untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri,'_

.

'_Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku,'_

.

'_Tersenyumlah untukku, maka aku akan kembali untukmu_'

.

'Aku pergi dulu,'

Begitu detak jantung Yoonmi mulai stabil. Yoonmi menghela nafas secara paksa dan dalam, sehingga ia sedikit tersedak dan juga terbatuk-batuk. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada pemuda yang _menenangkan_-nya dengan kekuatan _Healing factor_. Secara _reflex_, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Lay—menyisir sela-sela surai Yoonmi lembut. Walau airmata Yoonmi mengering, ia tiba-tiba teringat beberapa kenangannya dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang pernah ia temui di masa lalu.

Kai duduk setengah jongkok, di dekat Yoonmi. Keempat mata itu saling memandang satu sama lain. Kai menggelus pucuk rambut Yoonmi, dan menarik tubuh Yoonmi dari Lay. Kai pun membopongannya. Tubuh Yoonmi tampak kehabisan tenaga dan lemas. Kai menatap kasihan pada gadis ini.

"Biar aku bawa dia ke kamar, ini adalah salah satu tanggung jawabku untuk menjaganya."

Koya melompat ke atas bahu Kai, dan kemudian mereka melesat pergi dari pandangan orang-orang. Anri mendengus pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Yoonmi ?" tanya Minri takut.

Anri terdiam, "_Telepathy—_atau biasanya disebut dengan _Reading mind_. Kekuatan yang sulit dikendalikan dan aku tidak tahu bahwa efek sampingnya sampai sebegitu menyakitkannya,"

"Tidak," bantah Luhan, "Aku juga pernah sesakit dia,"

Anri menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap Luhan. Kerutan dahinya mulai memudar. Ia tersadarkan akan sesuatu. Sesuatu mengenai fakta dimana Luhan juga pengguna yang bertipe '_Psych_' atau yang berhubungan dengan mental dan pikiran. Anri lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat.

"Selain ia bisa melakukan _telepathy_, apa yang bisa dia lakukan ?" tanya Luhan.

Anri mendehem, "Sama sepertimu, _Mind Control_,"

"Lantas sakitnya sebegitu parah," sambung Jin.

"Maka dari itu, aku mohon bantuanmu, _Lu _dan kau, Jin." ucap Anri. Kedua orang itu menggangguk mengerti.

Anri menghampiri Eri yang masih Eri sedikit _paranoid_ setelah melihat kekuatan Yoonmi berdampak pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menerus mengelus bulu _Bubu_ lembut.

"Eri," panggil Anri.

Eri menunduk.

Anri tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah hiasan gantungan—seperti benda-benda di _Portal Awal_ yang dipercayai sebagai penangkal mimpi buruk—_Dream Catcher_.

"Ini hadiah dariku—_lagi_," Anri terkekeh.

"Wah ! Ini lucu sekali," gumam Eri ketika menerima hiasan rajut berwarna biru langit itu, "_Gomawo_,"

Anri menggangguk, "Baiklah. Semuanya mari kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing, cuaca semakin dingin dan aku tidak mau di antara kalian sakit,"

"Lah ?! Kita tidak menyaksikan kekuatan Eri ?" tanya pemuda berambut unik, _Bambam_.

"_Ish_, hari sudah malam, _pabboya_ ! Kau mau masuk angin ? Silakan !" gerutu si _rookie_ dari _BTS_, _Suga_.

Bambam berdesis sengit. Anri pun menggiring semua teman-temannya kembali ke menara masing-masing. Sebelum ia benar-benar berjalan jauh dari _Tree of Life_ itu, tersenyum sendu. Kemudian, ia menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung.

.

_Rintik hujan semakin deras, seorang gadis bersurai hitam hanya mendengus kesal. Kini sudah dua cup ra-myeon yang telah ia santap sembari menunggu hujan turun. Ia tahu bahwa ramyeon tidak sehat untuk tubuhnya dan kesehatannya. Tetapi, mau apa lagi. Uang tabungannya menipis. Apa yang bisa beli ? _

_Hanya roti, cup ramyeon, dan sekotak susu._

_Ia kemudian memainkan rambut bercabangnya. Ingin sekali ia merawat rambutnya seperti dulu. Tetapi perawatan rambut sangat mahal. Ia mulai jengkel. Ia pun menatap keluar ruas jalan, dan menatap butiran air hujan yang berlomba-lomba mengalir di kaca estalase mini market 24 jam. Kembali ia menekan-nekan tombol di ponsel bututnya. Sebuah nomor telepon yang satu harapannya dari ratusan harapannya mengenai lamaran kerja._

_"Yeoboseyo ?" tanya seseorang dari sebrang sana._

_"Ne, apakah ini dengan Kiyo's Floral ?" balas gadis itu antusias._

_"Ah, ne… Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"_

_"Begini. Aku menemukan iklan lamaran kerjamu, dan apa masih berlaku ?" tanya gadis itu lagi. _

_"Ah ~ Kau ingin melamar kerja ya ? Memang iya, saya menaruh iklan tersebut—,"_

_Raut wajah gadis itu yang semula penuh antusias, kini senyuman itu menipis. Bahkan memudar. Hilang lagi harapannya. Belum selesai, pemilik dari pemasang iklan lamaran kerja tersebut, gadis itu memutuskan teleponnya. Ia menaruh kasar ponselnya, dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas meja putih tersebut. _

_Lalu, dengan cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya. Seakan ia menolak dengan rasa kekecewaannya yang selalu menghantui dirinya. Mungkin sepotong roti dapat mehilangkan stressnya. Ketika ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda berjalan sempoyongan di pinggir jalan. Pemuda yang seumurannya itu tampak letih dan lelah. Ia tidak menggunakan jas hujan atau apa pun sejenisnya. Ia hanya memakai kaus hitam tipis dan celana jeans hitam. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di jalanan dan merasakan dinginya hujan._

_Karena gadis itu tidak tega, ia pun merongoh sakunya yang berisi beberapa uang dan ia pun menggambil satu payung serta sepotong roti melon. Entah apakah benar yang dilakukannya. Tetapi ia harus menolongnya—atau kalau bisa memungut pemuda ini rumah kontrakannya._

_Gadis itu keluar dengan cepat dan langsung mempayungi pemuda itu. Karena pemuda bersurai hitam sehitam rambut gadis itu jika ada seseorang ada di sampingnya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya._

_"gwaenchana ?" lirih gadis itu._

_Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Gadis itu membantunya untuk berdiri. Saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak beralaskan sepatu, semakin tinggi keinginannya untuk membawanya pulang. Gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu menuju rumahnya._

_"Kita mau kemana ?"_

_—pemuda bersurai hitam itu bersuara._

_._

_"Ke tempat aman, dan tempat yang menghangatkanmu,"_

_._

_"Kenapa kau menolongku ?"_

_._

_"Aku melihat bayanganku di balik tubuhmu, dan takkan kubiarkan dirimu seperti itu,"_

_._

_"Aku Yoonmi—ngomong-ngomong, kau ?"_

_._

_._

_._

Yoonmi perlahan membuka matanya. Samar-samar, ia melihat sosok pemuda duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, sosok itu menghilang layaknya mimpi. Seseorang meraih dan mengusap salah satu punggung telapak tangannya. Dan ia yakin itu adalah sentuhan tangan Anri. Ia memutuskan melelapkan diri ke dalam mimpi. Karena merasa kepala masih berat sekali.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Minri.

Anri tersenyum, "Ia hanya butuh istirahat,"

Minri menggangguk mengerti. Eri menggantungkan _dream catcher_ di dekat jendela kamarnya. Saat hiasan itu diterpa angin musim dingin, terdengar suara bel berbunyi. Lembut sekali, ia pun berangkak ke atas kasur empuknya. Berencana untuk menyusul Yoonmi ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Kalian beristirahat. Besok pagi kalian akan memulai hari baru kalian di _Oberon_," ajak Anri yang berjalan ke kasurnya dengan menggendong _Tony_.

"_Nite_, _Girls_," ucap Chloe mematikan lampu mejanya.

"_Nite_," balas yang lain.

Lampu pun terpadam, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kamar. Diiringi bunyi jangkrik dan gesekan pepohonan akibat angin musim dingin menerpanya. Dan tak lupa, suara kerincingan _dream catcher_ pemberiaan Anri.

.

_Suara tetesan air jatuh dari atas satu per satu. Seorang gadis berdiri dengan mata terpejam seakan belum sadar. Ketika suara tetesan air, semakin terdengar di pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mengenali gedung tua bernuasa eropa ini. Semacam kastil mungkin. Anehnya, lantai lorong kastil itu tergenangi oleh air yang tingginya sebetis. _

_Tak lama, ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekati dirinya. Gadis ini takut, jangan-jangan orang jahat yang mengikutinya. Saat orang itu menepuk bahu gadis itu._

_"Jebal ! Ampuni aku !" serunya gemetaran._

_Orang itu terdiam, "Kamu ? Kalau tidak salah Eri, bukan ?"_

_Eri menoleh, dan matanya terbelalak. Astaga ?_

_"Kau ? Baekhyun-ssi ?" _

_Pemuda bereyeliner itu tersenyum, "Yeah, that's me,"_

_Eri tersenyum senang, karena bisa berbicara langsung dengan salah satu pemberi hadiah dengan sebuah cahaya kecil di acara President Election tadi sore. Eri kemudian melihat ke atas langit yang menandakan waktu siang hari. Padahal perasaan ia masih tertidur. Apakah ia sudah terbangun ? Atau, ini adalah bagian dari mimpinya ? Mengapa semuanya terasa nyata sekali ? Dan anehnya, Baekhyun memakai kemeja putih, vest coklat muda, celana bahan, dan boots hitam._

_"Baekhyun-ah !"_

_Eri dan Baekhyun menoleh. Sesosok wanita separuh baya dengan pakaian bangsawan eropa yang berenda merah, dan membawa kipas lukis. Karena Eri takut menatap mata merah pekat wanita itu, ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggung Baekhyun. _

_"You already pack your stuff ?" tanya wanita itu._

_"Yes, I have already packed it," jawab Baekhyun._

_Jawaban Baekhyun seakan sangat menghormati wanita itu. Nadanya begitu sopan, tanpa bantahan sama sekali. Namun, wajahnya tersirat kesedihan._

_"Good. Now, you may go," ucap wanita itu lagi._

_Baekhyun menggangguk. Secara reflex, ia menggenggam tangan Eri dan membawanya pergi dari kastil itu. Entah kemana Baekhyun membawanya. Tetapi, tempat yang dipijak Eri sekarang sangatlah asing baginya. Eri terus-terusan menyamai langkah panjang Baekhyun, hingga ia tersandung dengan gaunnya ala Lady Marionette. Untungnya, Baekhyun menangkap tubuh mungil milik Eri._

_"Baekhyun-ssi, kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali ? Wae yo," tanya Eri._

_Baekhyun pun menarik kembali Eri, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eri tadi. Keduanya keluar dari area kastil. Mereka menghampiri seekor kuda hitam dan seekor anjing jenis bloodhound yang menanti kedatangan Baekhyun. _

_"Young Master," panggil anjing Bloodhound itu._

_Baekhyun masih terdiam, dan mengangkat tubuh Eri menaiki punggung kudanya. Disusul Baekhyun yang juga ikut menaiki punggung kuda tersebut dan duduk di depan Eri. Tanpa basa basi, Baekhyun melajukan kudanya pergi dari kastil tersebut, diikuti anjing kesayangannya._

_Sepanjang perjalanan entah kemana, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berbicara. Eri bahkan bosan, karena yang dilihatnya hanyalah pohon dan pohon. Eri memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di punggung pemuda itu._

_"Ya, Baekhyun-ssi,"_

_"Ne ?"_

_"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya Eri—pada akhirnya._

_Baekhyun terdiam, "Stasiun kereta,"_

_"Untuk apa ?" tanya Eri lagi._

_"Untuk pergi ke Oberon," jawabnya lagi._

_Ternyata di antara pohon-pohon rindang itu terdapat sebuah stasiun kereta. Di sanalah, Baekhyun membeli tiket tujuan Oberon. Eri melihat sekelilingnya, mencari sebuah petunjuk dimana ia berada._

_Lucunya, di stasiun itu tertulis bahwa mereka berada di Lyon. Bagaimana Eri bisa di sini ? Siapa yang membawanya ke sini ?_

_"Eri, kajja. Kereta kita sudah tiba," Baekhyun menggandeng kembali tangan mungil Eri, "Bruno, ayo…"_

_Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan memasuki sebuah kamar di kereta tersebut yang bisa disebut sebagai Executive Seat. Inilah mereka berdua dengan anjing Bloodhoundnya—Bruno. Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Bisa Eri akui bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok pemuda yang tampan. Apakah ia tiba-tiba merasakan kupu-kupu mengelitiki isi perutnya ? Apa ini yang dijuluki dengan jatuh cinta pandangan pertama ? _

_Sesingkat ini kah ?_

_"Maaf aku tadi menarik tanganmu," ucapnya, melihat cengkramannya sendiri terjiplak di pergelangan Eri._

_Eri menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya pelan._

_"Anio, gwaenchana,"_

_"Kalau kau ingin tahu yang tadi itu siapa—Itu adalah ibuku," jelas Baekhyun._

_"Eh ?" kejut Eri._

_Baekhyun berdecak, "Kedua orangtuaku bercerai, dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan ayahku,"_

_"Maaf," lirih Eri._

_"Tidak apa," balas Baekhyun._

_"Kau jangan sedih begitu, kau bisa ceritakan apa pun yang mengganggu hatimu," kata Eri tersenyum._

_Baekhyun mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil._

_"Ya, Lagipula lebih enak diceritakan langsung dari pada dipendam. Selain itu entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman saja denganmu. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu," ucap Baekhyun._

_Eri menunduk malu._

_"Terima kasih telah datang ke mimpiku dan menenangkan pikiranku,"_

_Wajah Baekhyun semakin mendekat dan menarik dagu Eri. Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu. Bibir Baekhyun melumat kecil bibir plum milik Eri. Hanya ciuman singkat. Eri terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun._

_"Sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucapnya lagi._

.

Kemudian, sinar putih menyelimuti Eri dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamarnya dengan teman-temannya. Dan juga, _bubu_ yang masih tertidur pulas di atas selimutnya. Ketika ia ingin mencari Anri, gadis itu tidak ada di tempat. Begitu pula yang lain. Ia melirih ke arah jarum jam yang menunjukkan hari sudah pagi. Padahal mimpinya terasa singkat, kenapa bisa durasinya sampai pagi ?

"_Selamat pagi, nona Eri,_" sapa _Bubu_.

Eri tersenyum dan ia menggendong sahabat kecilnya ke ruang tengah. Yang ia lihat di situ hanya Minri dan kedua _personal guide_-nya yaitu _Jjanggah_ dan _Unyil_. Mereka sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka. Dan tentunya, Minri sudah lengkap dengan baju training-nya.

"_Minri_-_ya_," panggil Eri.

Minri menoleh, "Ah, kau sudah bangun, _Eri-ya_ ?"

Eri menggangguk, dan mengguap kecil.

"Kata Anri, hari ini hari bebas. Jadi, kita bebas untuk melakukan apa saja," lanjut Eri.

"Lalu, dimana Anri dan lain-lain ?" tanya Eri.

Minri menggetuk-ketuk dagunya, "_Chloe_ menemui Kris karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan, Yoonmi sedang menjalankan terapi, tapi kalau Anri… Aku sendiri tidak tahu,"

Eri kembali menggangguk.

"Aku yakin kau belum sarapan. Tadi Anri membuatkan kita sarapan. Jadi makanlah," Minri bangkit dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Eri lagi.

Setelah Minri mengencangkan ikat sepatunya, ia menoleh.

"Tadi Chanyeol mengajakku ke suatu tempat, dan ada yang ingin ia bicarakan,"

"Chanyeol ? Si telinga gajah itu ?" Eri menggerutkan dahinya.

"Hei ! Jangan mengejeknya seperti itu," bela Minri.

Eri membungkam mulutnya, seakan tahu maksud belaan si Minri.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya," Minri membuka kenop pintu dan pergi bersama kedua peliharaannya.

Eri mendengus pelan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Lalu, ia teringat dengan mimpinya itu. Wajahnya merona ketika membayangkan dirinya mencium bibir pemuda yang baru ia kenal—ralat, yang baru ketahui. Eri menepuk-tepuk pelan kedua sisi pipinya, dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

.

Anri berjalan santai, menghampiri setiap kios-kios yang menjual buah dan makan-makanan manis. Pagi ini, ia pertama kalinya berjalan sendiri tanpa 4 pengawalnya yang amat sangat bawel dan bertanduk dua. Ya, mungkin karena adalah putri kesayangan Donghae yang harus mendapat pengawalan jika ia sedang berada di luar. Ia menggenakan _hoodie_ agar ia tidak tertangkap basah oleh para pengawalnya.

"Oh, _My lady Anri_. Apa kau tak cemas jika _Eunhyuk_ tiba-tiba mendatangi kita ?" ujar Tony resah.

"_For Oberon Leux's sake_, Tony jangan bilang kau takut dengan si pirang itu !" sahut Ginger.

"_Anio_. Aku hanya tidak mau nona kesayanganku diocehin lagi oleh si mahkluk aneh itu," balas Tony.

"Sudahlah, _guys_. Urusan diceramahin itu nanti saja, _let's have some fun_," sela Anri santai.

Anri kemudian berhenti di depan toko yang menjual _Apple pie_ terenak di _Caramen Market_, sebuah pasar terbesar di Oberon yang selalu buka dari matahari terbit hingga matahari terbenam. Dan, mayoritas penduduk di _Caramen Market_ adalah orang-orang dari kasta bawah. Jika ada kasta atas datang ke _Caramen Market_, biasanya akan diagung-agungkan.

Tidak untuk Anri. Ia sengaja menggenakan baju rakyat jelata, untuk merasakan langsung ramahnya penduduk sana.

"Selamat pagi, _young lady_. Apa yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanya pedagang _apple pie_ itu.

Anri tersenyum, "Aku pesan satu potong _apple pie_-nya,"

"Baiklah, semuanya 60 _toffe_," ucap pedagang itu.

Anri menyerahkan uang emas—yang biasa disebut _Toffe_ itu kepada si pedagang. Ketika ia berniat untuk mengambil _apple pie_-nya, seseorang sudah mendahuluinya dan merebut _apple pie_-nya.

"HEY !" pekik Anri.

Sebelum Anri berniat untuk mengejar sang pelaku, seorang pemuda yang ia kenal melesat dengan _skateboard_-nya mengejar orang yang mencuri _apple pie_ milik Anri. Pemuda dengan rambut coklat kemerahan, dan berparas tampan—diyakini Anri adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Karena Anri mengenali pemilik rambut itu.

Pemuda dengan _skateboard_-nya menunjuk sang pelaku. Ajaibnya, ia menembakkan sebuah laser putih berbentuk petir dengan satu jarinya. Seperti aliran listrik, laser petir itu mengenai punggung sang pelaku. Dan, tentunya si pelaku terjatuh. Pemuda pengguna _Electric Manipulation_ itu menggangkat kerah belakang si pelaku yang ternyata seorang anak kecil.

Anri berlari menghampiri keduanya dan dugaannya benar.

.

.

.

Ternyata itu adalah _Chen_, seorang divisi ketertiban di _Oberon School_.

.

.

.

"_Chen_," lirih Anri.

Chen menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyuman tipis—namun ramah. Bagaikan senyuman sang mentari dan hangat seperti di musim semi. Anri sangat menyukai senyuman Chen, walau ia tidak pernah mengakui kalau dirinya menyukai pemuda ini. Semasa jabatannya, Anri tidak pernah dekat dengannya. Keduanya hanya berbicara seadanya itu pun jika memang sebuah topik yang penting. Anri selalu melihat dari kejauhan tingkah Chen bersama dengan para _Beagle line_-nya. Bukannya Anri tidak mau mendekatkan diri dengan Chen, hanya saja ia tidak tahu harus dari mana ia memulainya. Ia juga tahu bagaimana sifat Chen yang ramah bak malaikat.

"Aduuuuh," rintih anak kecil yang dipegang Chen.

Chen berdecis, "Ya ! Jeno ! Sudah _hyung_ bilang jangan berbuat ulah,"

"Tapi, _hyung_ ! Salah _hyung_ tidak mau membelikan aku sarapan !" bantah _Jeno—adik Chen_.

"_Anio_. Kau tidak memasang telingamu ketika _hyung_ ingin melanjutkan kata-kataku," elak Chen.

"_Hyung_ ! kurang cepat !"

Chen berdesis dan memandang Anri lagi.

"Maafkan adikku yang nakal ini," ucap Chen dengan tatapan bersalah.

Anri menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak apa. Itu hanya sepotong _Apple pie_,"

Chen melepaskan cengkraman kerah belakang Jeno, dan tertawa garing.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya,"

Mereka berdua pun duduk di air mancur dekat kawasan _Caramen Market_, sambil makan pagi. Alunan musik rakyat terdengar di pendengaran mereka. Di pandangan mereka sebuah pemandangan yang sangat klasik. Walau mereka—sebagai keturunan kasta atas, tetapi amat menyukai suasana rakyat jelata seperti ini. Anri dan Chen untuk pertama kalinya berbincang-bincang dengan lancar, sedangkan Jeno sedang bermain dengan _Tony_, _Ginger_, dan anjing _Bloodhound_ milik Chen—_Luke_.

Anri terkekeh, "Tumben sekali, kau datang ke sini, _Tuan muda_. Kukira kau hanya duduk di _gazebo_ sambil menikmati teh di pagi hari,"

"Ah ! Aku dan Jeno tidak seperti Suho-_hyung_ atau Kris-_hyung_ yang menikmati status mereka masing-masing. Setiap pagi aku membawa Jeno kabur dari rumah, demi mencari makan pagi di _Camaren Market_," cerita Chen, "Karena kau tahu, Jeno adalah saudara angkatku. Dan sampai sekarang Jeno belum terbiasa dengan makanan berkelas. Ya, aku mau tidak mau harus membawanya pergi pagi-pagi buta demi memberinya makanan khas rakyat jelata,"

"Pengawalmu tidak ada yang tahu kalau kau kabur ?" tanya Anri.

Chen memiringkan bibir tipisnya, "_Hm_, kadang-kadang kami tertangkap basah. Alhasil aku'lah yang dimarahi oleh _hyung_-ku—_Minhyuk_ itu… Kau tahu kan seperti apa _hyung_-ku ?"

"Bermuka _Gabriel_, berhati bagaikan _Lucifer_," jawab Anri.

"_Exactly_ ! Katanya, Jeno harus terbiasa dengan statusnya sekarang. Tapi, semakin hari semenjak aku tinggal di asrama. Jeno semakin tidak mau dengar omonganku," Chen menghela nafas.

Anri menepuk bahu Chen. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Anri baru kali ini dekat dengan jarak lebih dekat daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau benar-benar sayang dengan adikmu ya, _Chen_," ucap Anri.

Semula Chen hanya terdiam, lalu ia menggembangkan senyumannya.

"Ya, rasa sayangku ke Jeno seperti _Jonghyun-hyung_ yang menyayangimu,"

Kini giliran Anri terdiam. Ia kemudian mengingat masa-masa kakak laki-lakinya menghilang selama beberapa tahun semenjak kejadian perebutan _Arcana Cube_, kotak yang menyegel kartu-kartu tarot yang kini adalah tanggung jawab terbesarnya. Menjaga kotak emas itu dari tangan yang jahat.

Yang sekarang di benak Anri, dimana kah kakak laki-lakinya itu.

.

Walaupun hari ini adalah hari bebas, bukan berarti para siswa dan siswi _Oberon School_ tidak beraktifitas. Contohnya, Chloe yang sedang duduk di samping Kris di ruang _16__th__ Pieces_ dengan Tao yang hanya menemani kakaknya melatih _The new Queen_. Kris menggantikan Anri untuk mengajari beberapa tata cara sebagai _Queen_ di _Oberon School_. Ini adalah salah satu tugasnya sebagai _The Empire_ dan _King_.

"Walau kau bukanlah asal portal ini dan tidak memiliki status kasta, tetapi status mu sebagai _Queen_ cukup tinggi. Jadi, kau berhak untuk memerintah siapa pun kecuali guru-guru di sini," jelas Kris.

Chloe menggangguk.

"Dan sebagai _Queen_ bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang cantik, tetapi juga berotak pintar. _Well_, kuakui kau memiliki bakat, tetapi semuanya tidak menyatakan kalau seperti Anri," lanjut Kris.

Chloe mendengus kesal, "Kris… Sudah beberapa kali kalau aku harus seperti Anri ?"

"Sekali," jawab Kris santai dan datar.

"_No, more than once_." Balas Chloe.

Kris menggerutkan dahinya bingung, sedangkan Tao yang tengah bermain dengan _Luciano_, mulai memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Kris, _I'm not her. She isn't me. Please don't compare me with her. I knew she is talented than me, but please, my status is the new student. Isn't it obvious that I do know many things in here_ ?" lanjut Chloe.

Kris terdiam mendengar penjelasan Chloe. Entah kenapa perkataan Chloe sedikit menancap. Ia tahu Chloe bukan Anri, tetapi mulutnya itu tidak berhenti untuk membanding-bandingkan Anri dengannya. Melihat Kris tidak merespon perkataan Choe. Si gadis asal _Toronto_ itu mendengus pelan.

"_If you keep comparing me and Anri, I take my leave,_" Chloe beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sebelum ia berjalan keluar bersama _Rui_, ia sekilas melirik Tao yang juga memandangnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Kris memijat pelipisnya, berusaha mencerna perkataan Chloe.

"Kau bodoh, _ge_. Kau sudah tahu bahwa dia'lah yang akan menjadi pendampingmu, malah kau menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Jelas-jelas, gadis itu bukan Anri," ucap Tao.

Sebenarnya Tao sependapat dengan Chloe. Mengapa gadis biasa seperti Chloe harus diperlakukan sedemikan rupa. Padahal, gadis itu masih _cultural shock_ dengan dunia barunya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu berpikir bahwa gadis yang menjadi pendampingmu itu adalah Anri. Sudah kubilang, kau salah menangkap ramalan _Yoona_-_songsaengnim_, yang berkata : 'siapa pun yang menjabat _Queen_ di tahun ini dan pemegang kartu _The Empress_ adalah pendampingmu di masa mendatang'," jelas Tao.

Kris hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit, dan sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Tao. Adik kesayangannya itu hanya mendesis dan menyusul Chloe.

"Mana mungkin, ia adalah pendampingku ?" lirih Kris.

.

"_Chloe-ya_,"

Chloe menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menemukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu berlari menghampirinya. Chloe hanya terdiam melihat Tao. Ia sempat berpikir Kris lah yang mengejarnya. Namun, setelah ia pikir-pikir tidak mungkin si _King_ itu—si pemilik _Pride_ yang amat sangat tinggi itu berlari mengejarnya.

"Ah, Tao, ada apa ?" tanya Chloe.

"Maafkan _gege_, ya ? Jangan terlalu ditanggapi ucapannya, dia memang seperti itu tapi dia itu sangat lembut kepada siapa saja," balas Tao.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti apa—Eh ? _gege_ ?" mata Chloe membulat.

"Iya, dia _gege_ku—Yah, memang dia adalah kakak tiriku tapi itu bukanlah masalah," jelas Tao, menggangkat bahunya.

"Kalian berdua sangat berbeda, ya," ujar Chloe.

"Semuanya memang berbeda tapi tidak untuk warna rambut kami," Tao menunjuk rambutnya.

Chloe menggangguk—dan juga tersadar bahwa tinggi badannya juga sama. Memang mereka kakak beradik, beda telur.

"Setelah ini, kau kemana ?" tanya Tao.

Chloe menggangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita asah kekuatanmu itu ?" ajak Tao.

"Kekuatanku ?" balas Chloe.

Tao menggangguk,"Iya, karena saat musim panas tiba, kita akan mengadakan acara tahunan yaitu _The Olympus Tournament_—tournamen yang cukup menantang dan menaikkan adrenalin kita untuk mendapatkan sebuah telur legendaries yang telah disiapkan khusus oleh _Dongyup-songsaengnim_—selaku kepala sekolah kita,"

Chloe bergumam. Ia baru tahu ada juga turnamen seperti itu.

"Dan aku ingin kau bersama Kris-_ge_ menjadi tim-ku di tournament itu, bagaimana ?" tawar Tao.

Tao meggulurkan tangannya pertanda apakah Chloe menerima tawarannya atau tidak ? Chloe menatap dalam-dalam Tao, kemudian menjabat tangan Tao semangat.

"Jika kau mempercayaiku, _just count on me_," balas Chloe.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.


	4. Memory of Teleport

_"Kekuatanku ?" balas Chloe._

_Tao menggangguk,"Iya, karena saat musim panas tiba, kita akan mengadakan acara tahunan yaitu The Olympus Tournament—tournamen yang cukup menantang dan menaikkan adrenalin kita untuk mendapatkan sebuah telur legendaries yang telah disiapkan khusus oleh Dongyup-songsaengnim—selaku kepala sekolah kita,"_

_Chloe bergumam. Ia baru tahu ada juga turnamen seperti itu._

_"Dan aku ingin kau bersama Kris-ge menjadi tim-ku di tournament itu, bagaimana ?" tawar Tao._

_Tao meggulurkan tangannya pertanda apakah Chloe menerima tawarannya atau tidak ? Chloe menatap dalam-dalam Tao, kemudian menjabat tangan Tao semangat._

_"Jika kau mempercayaiku, just count on me," balas Chloe._

**Title : The Oberon : The Inverse**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

Dentangan piano terdengar begitu pula dengan suara nyanyian seseorang yang menggema menyeluruh ke seluruh lorong-lorong sekolah. Alunan lagu _mellow _nan indah ini menjadi _background song _dari Minri yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar asrama milik _Chanyeol. _Sebuah lagu yang amat terkenal semasa Minri masih di _Portal Awal_.

_Pallae—Lee Juck._

Lagu yang menjelaskan tentang ketidak pastian atau mungkin—bingung dengan hatinya sendiri mengenai hubungan di masa lalu bersama sang kekasih yang telah meninggalkan dia—atau si orang pertama yang meninggalkan kekasihnya.

Minri memperlambat langkah kakinya, dan menolehkan ke arah jendela kristal yang menghiasi lorong menara selatan dengan indah. Suara itu bergema serasa Minri berada di gereja. Ketika si penyanyi mulai menyanyikan bagian _klimaks_ dari cerita di lagu ini.

Minri tersontak dan menyadari air mata sudah jatuh dari kedua mutiaranya. Ia mulai melihat rintik-rintik hujan membasahi jendela itu. Ia mulai merutuk siapa pun yang menyanyikan lagu ini dan merusak _mood_-nya. Ia berjalan terus menuju kamar asrama _Chanyeol_.

.

.

.

Minri menggetukkan pintu kayu kamar Chanyeol. Setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam, ia menghentikan aktivitas ketuk-mengetuk. Pemuda asal _Lyon Region_ itu keluar dari kamarnya bersama anjing _Bloodhound_-nya—_Maggle_. Ia menyapa Minri dengan senyuman 3 jarinya. Memang pantas jika Chanyeol disebut sebagai _Happy Virus_ oleh teman-temannya, nyatanya ia mudah membaur dengan Minri—atau mungkin Minri yang mudah membaur dengan kaum pria.

"Kau sudah siap dengan latihan pertama ?" tanya Chanyeol membawa senapan karabin _burnside_ berbahan kayu.

Minri menggembangkan senyumannya dan menggangguk.

"Bagus. Latihan pertama kita akan berlatih dengan fisik—mungkin kau akan selesai dengan tubuh babak belur," ucap Chayeol masih menunjukkan senyuman 3 jarinya, "Kecuali kalau kau memang cepat tanggap dan berbakat,"

Minri terdiam. Padahal kemarin ia baru sampai ke dunia fantasi ini, dan juga dia sedikit _cultural shock_. Tetapi karena Minri sudah diberi tanggung jawab besar. Ia harus menjalankannya dengan baik. Kedua _Rooks_ ini pun berjalan ke hutan selatan di _Oberon Region_, melewati perbukitan dan lembah-lembah. Mungkin sudah berjam-jam, mereka lalui. Minri berpikir ini baru saja permulaan, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menguji kemampuannya. Beruntung, tidak banyak salju bertumpukkan. Hanya hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit Minri, tapi tidak untuk Chanyeol yang memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan jeans berwarna gelap, dan sepatu _sneaker_ yang membalut di kakinya.

Hutan selatan—atau _South Oberon Forest_, dikelilingi dengan pohon pinus yang tinggi-tinggi. Hutan ini dikenal dengan kawasan rusa liar yang berkeliaran dengan bebas. Karena banyak rusa di sini, maka banyak juga yang memburu rusa-rusa ini. Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya, mencari _spot_ yang bagus untuk latihan. Nafas Minri tersenggal-senggal, ia tidak tahu jika dirinya harus menempuh sejauh ini.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan kita," cibir Chanyeol.

"Di—Di sini ? Haah… Haah…" kata Minri dengan nafas tidak beraturan.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, dan mendesah tersenyum. Pemuda setinggi 180cm itu menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Minri.

"Rileks. Ini baru saja permulaan," bisik Chanyeol di daun telinga Minri.

Chanyeol menepuk-tepuk bahu Minri. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa ini sedikit berat untuk Minri yang baru sampai di _Portal terbalik_. Tetapi, ia menginginkan partnernya lebih bergerak cepat dan kuat lebih dari partnernya sebelumnya, _Sulli_. Chanyeol menyuruh Minri untuk _stretching_ sebelum memulai latihan fiksinya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan tempat mereka aman. Tidak ada gangguan apa pun seperti beruang _grizzly_.

"Minri, latihan fisik hari ini seharusnya dimentorkan oleh _Kai_," Chanyeol mengisi peluru ke dalam senapannya, "Tetapi anak itu sedang menemani _Yoonmi_ untuk menjalankan terapi,"

Minri hanya menggangguk, "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, pak mentor ?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kita akan bermain tembak dan lari,"

Mata Minri menyeringitkan dahinya, "Jadi. Kita ke sini untuk bermain ?"

Pemuda bermata abu-abu seperti awan hitam ketika hujan itu hanya menahan tawaannya. Ia tidak mengira jika gadis yang di hadapannya begitu lugu.

"Begini… _Permainan _yang kita akan mainkan masih termasuk ke dalam latihan kita," Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya lagi.

Minri membulatkan bibirnya dan menggangguk mengerti.

"Untuk peraturannya itu sama seperti dengan petak umpet, hanya saja aku menemukanmu dengan ini …" Chanyeol menunjukkan senapannya.

"Itu ?"

"Ya, aku akan menemukanmu dengan ini, menembakmu dari jauh," Chanyeol menggucapkannya dengan santai, "Lalu, kau harus menghindar dari tembakanku. Jika kau tanya, apa dampak dari senapan ini ? Biar aku tunjukkan,"

Senapan yang dipegangnya adalah senapan _karabin burnside_ dengan ukiran seekor _phoenix _di bagian kayu senapan itu. Mata abu-abu terang milik Chanyeol kini membidik sesuatu dengan senapan itu. Chanyeol bersiap menembakkan sesuatu di antara semak-semak.

_Dor_.

Asap tipis keluar dari senapan tersebut. Bukan sebuah peluru yang meluncur ke bidikan Chanyeo, tetapi sebuah bola api dan menghanguskan seekor rusa betina yang bersembunyi di semak-semak itu. Mata _hazel_ Minri membulat dan terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi pada rusa itu.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tangan Minri memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik sebentar sosok gadis dengan _pony-tail_nya, "_Gwaenchana_. Efek sakit dari bola api itu hanya sebentar. Setelah itu akan hilang,"

Minri melirik lagi rusa betina yang sekujur tubuhnya terbakar, dan kini rusa itu sudah melompat pergi dengan aman. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas. Ia mulai merasakan _pressure_ dari latihan hari ini. Ia pun mulai menyiapkan mental untuk tantangan ini. Minri mengganggap latihan ini hanya _permainan_ dan ia akan memenangkan _permainan _ini.

"Cara kau memenangkan _permainan_ ini adalah menggambil bendera yang ada di atas sana," Chanyeol menunjukkan jarinya ke atas dahan pohon pinus.

Sebuah bendera merah bertengger di dahan pohon pinus setinggi 3 meter. Setelah ini, Minri harus memanjat. Beruntung sekali karena Minri adalah tipe gadis yang cukup _tomboy_ dan sejak kecil sudah sering memanjat pohon. Kemudian, Minri menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Tenang lah, _Minri_. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu," goda Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, _kok_," balas Minri.

Chanyeol membalikkan badannya, mulai memberikan hitungan waktu Minri untuk bersembunyi. Minri berlari sejauh mungkin, dengan menggerahkan kekuatan _Teleportnya_. _Well_—ia bersembunyi tidak jauh-jauh hanya berjarak 10 meter dari jarak Chanyeol. Minri merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak keras, menggusahakan agar ia tidak menggeluarkan suara apa pun. Minri bersembunyi di antara semak-semak tinggi, dan dari sela-sela semak-semak itu ia mengintip keadaan Chanyeol.

Lalu, Chanyeol pun menghentikan hitungannya karena tahu Minri sudah bersembunyi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Pemuda dengan telinga layaknya peri itu melirik anjing kesayangannya, _Maggle_. Anjing itu pun mengendus-endus sekitarnya—tetapi masih di dekat Chanyeol. Mereka berputar tidak searah, dengan tatapan waspada.

.

.

.

Maggle berhenti dan menajamkan penciumannya, saat ia tepat berdiri di titik garis Minri berada.

.

.

.

Minri menegukkan salivanya kasar. Memohon Chanyeol tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

.

.

.

Maggle mulai melolongkan gonggongannya dengan keras. Suara lolongannya menggelegar ke seluruh hutan. Chanyeol menyeringai, tanpa basa-basi menembakkan peluru bola apinya ke semak-semak Minri bersembunyi. Si gadis hanya berdecak kesal. Saat bola api itu nyaris mengenai semak-semak itu, Minri langsung menghindarkan dirinya dari sana dan melesat pergi. Maggle masih melolongkan gonggonggannya dan menggikuti arah kemana Minri pergi di tempat yang sama.

1,2 tembakan diluncurkan. Bola api itu melesat tepat di depan Minri. Untungnya, tubuh fleksibel Minri dapat menghindari tembakan bola api itu dengan lancar. Tetapi, tetap saja tembakan Chanyeol mempersulit gerak-gerik Minri.

"_Hoy ! Hoy ! _Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu ?" ledek Chanyeol masih melancarkan tembakannya.

Minri berdesis. Ia terus berpikir, bagaimana ia tidak terkena tembakan Chanyeol. Ia terus berlari dari semak satu, ke semak yang lain. Hingga saat ia mempercepat gerakannya, membuat bingung Maggle. Lolongan Maggle pun berhenti, Chanyeol pun menghentikan tembakannya.

"Ternyata dia lumayan juga," lirih Chanyeol memasukkan beberapa peluru ke senapannya.

_Permainan _Chanyeol benar-benar menegangkan dan tidak baik untuk jantung Minri. Bagaikan _Bourne Vivaldi._ Dentangan piano dan gesekan biola seakan menghantui pendengaran Minri. Tiba-tiba,_ Minri_ teringat akan sesuatu dan tersenyum karena ia mendapatkan ide yang cermelang.

Maggle terus-menerus menggendus. Dan menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia mencium bau Minri kembali. Lagi-lagi ia melolong panjang lagi. Chanyeol meyeringai dan menembakkan bola apinya. Satu meleset. Chanyeol malah merasakan jika Minri memperlambat kecepatan _teleport_-nya. Karena letak tempat berpindahnya Minri tidak jauh-jauh seperti sebelumnya.

Hanya dua kemungkinan.

.

.

.

_Dor_.

.

.

.

Yang satu, mungkin Minri terluka. Sehingga ia tidak dapat mengfokuskan kekuatannya.

.

.

.

_Dor_

.

.

.

Yang kedua, mungkin Minri meremehkan kekuatan Chanyeol sekarang.

.

.

.

Tetapi dua opsi tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam logika. Chanyeol percaya seberapa kuat Minri hingga bisa mendapatkan kartu tarot yang diberikan oleh Anri dan juga Minri bukan tipe orang yang suka meremehkan. Tiba-tiba, bola api tersebut seperti membakar sesuatu. Chanyeol meyipitkan pandangannya, dan menghampiri tempat terbakarnya bola api tersebut. Apa secepat ini _permainan_-nya berakhir ? Ia sendiri tidak percaya.

Saat ia sampai letak terbakarnya bola apinya. Namun anehnya yang ia temukan hanyalah jaket training milik Minri dan—

.

.

.

.

—kucing milik Minri, _Unyil_—yang kini tergeletak pingsan. Chanyeol mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kasar, dan berdecak.

"_Maggle_, jelaskan kesalahanmu," Chanyeol berdesis.

"_Ma—_maafkan aku, _Young Master_," Maggle menunduk bersalah.

Chanyeol kembali menggedarkan pandangannya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu—tidak, seseorang yang sedang naik ke atas pohon dan berusaha mengambil kain yang disangkutkan oleh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol tidak mau mempermudah Minri untuk mengambil kain tersebut, ia membidik dahan pohon yang menjadi pijakan Minri.

.

.

.

.

_Dor_

.

.

.

.

Dahan besar dimana Minri berpijak patah. Namun dengan sigap, Minri menangkap dahan yang di atasnya dan bergelantungan. Ia kemudian mengayunkan tubuhnya 90 derajat, sehingga bisa berpijak di atas dahan yang menjadi ayunannya. Tepat di atas Minri, kain bendera merah itu terikat. Minri pun melompat ke dahan itu. Dahan yang tampaknya tidak bisa menampung tubuh Minri dengan baik, dan akan patah kapan pun juga. Minri berdecis, ia harus bergerak cepat. Ketika ia menarik paksa kain bendera, dahan tersebut patah. Otomatis, Minri terjatuh dari pohon.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu, langsung bertindak. Ia memegang senapannya ke atas, sinar cahaya sebuah _sealed_ muncul di tanah Chanyeol berpijak dan mengubah senapannya menjadi seekor phoenix. Phoenix itu terbang melewati Minri, tidak menyelamatkan Minri. Justru Chanyeol melompat dari pohon ke pohon dan loncat ketika Minri jatuh dekat dimana ia berada. Ia melompat dari dahan pohon, dan memeluk tubuh Minri dengan satu tangan, dan satu tangannya lagi di cengkram oleh Phoenix milik Chanyeol. Mereka pun mendarat dengan mulus.

Nafas Minri tersenggal-senggal. Chanyeol mendengus lega, dan memberikan seulas senyuman.

"_Well, as expected 'The Star',_" Chanyeol menggusak-usak puncak kepala Minri.

Minri terkekeh, "Bagaimana kekuatanku ?"

Chanyeol memiringkan bibirnya, "_Well, It was quite smart_,"

Kali ini Minri menyunggingkan senyum 3 jarinya. Lalu, saat Minri ingin berdiri, ia merasakan kakinya kesakitan. Ia pun meringis. Tampaknya pergelangannya membengkak. Chanyeol pun menggendong Minri.

"H—Hey ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Minri sedikit berteriak.

"Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku untuk latihan berat hari ini," ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah," ucap Minri menyamankan posisinya. Mereka berdua pun berlalu kembali ke kawasan _Oberon School_.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan kesehatan dimana Lay sedang memberi terapi untuk Yoonmi ditemani Kai. Sebenarnya, Anri ataupun Lay tidak pernah menyarankan Yoonmi untuk menjalani terapi. Namun, Kai sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak gadis berkekuatan _telepathy_ untuk melakukan terapi, demi keamanan—atau mungkin kesehatannya sendiri. Yoonmi duduk bersila, sedangkan Lay terpancarkan cahaya putih yang menenangkan isi kepala Yoonmi. Kai hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan menggendong _Koya_. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas dari Yoonmi. Lay menarik tangannya dari kepala Yoonmi, sebuah gelembung hijau pekat keluar dari kepala Yoonmi. Lay berjalan ke meja labortarium di ruang kesehatan itu, dengan membawa gelembung tersebut. Ia melepaskan gelembung di dalam ember aluminium. Lay memeriksa gelembung itu dengan seksama.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kai.

Lay menolehkan kepalanya dan melirik sosok Kai sebentar, "_She is fine_. Hanya saja dia belum bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dan dia tidak boleh terlalu capek saja, itu akan melemahkan tubuhnya,"

Setelah selesai penjelasan, Lay dengan surai kecoklatannya melanjutkan terapinya. Ia duduk bersimpuh tepat di belakang Yoonmi dan memejamkan matanya. _Soul _dari Lay memasuki tubuh Yoonmi, kemudian Lay membetulkan sel-sel di tubuh, memperlunak, dan melonggarkan urat Yoonmi yang mengencang. Menambahkan zat-zat kalsium untuk memperkuat tulang Yoonmi demi menghindari patah tulang.

Begitu selesai terapi, Kai memberi Yoonmi sekaleng susu pisang.

"_Thank you_," Yoonmi menerima susu kaleng itu.

"Bagaimana ? Apa perasaanmu lebih baik ?" tanya Kai.

Yoonmi menegukkan susu pisangnya, sambil mengganggukan kepalanya yang pertanda '_iya_'. Kai menggusak-usak poni Yoonmi, dan tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa Yoonmi merasakan sesuatu yang _familiar_ dari mata dan perlakuan Kai pada dirinya. Sentuhan pemuda berkulit _tan_ ini tidak asing. Bahkan wangi _mint_ yang lekat pada Kai tercium sangat familiar. Lalu, gadis itu membuyarkan pikirannya, ia tidak bisa lama-lama larut dalam tatapan Kai. Setiap ia berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya, kepalanya akan berdenyat-denyut.

Decitan pintu ruang kesehatan membuat perhatian Yoonmi dan Kai ke sana. Sosok pemuda bermata rusa memasuki ruangan itu. Raut wajahnya berbeda dengan pertama kali Yoonmi melihatnya. Wajah penuh dengan keceriaan, begitu pula dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda—bukan hitam. Apa ini adalah Luhan ?—atau ia adalah kembaran Luhan, pikir Yoonmi saat itu.

"_Lay ~_!" seru pemuda itu.

Lay tersenyum, "Selamat siang, _Luhan_,"

Luhan langsung menghampiri Lay yang langsung menggusak surai _merah muda_ milik Luhan.

"Wah ! Ada Kai ~! Lama tidak berjumpa," sapa Luhan.

Yoonmi menyeringit bingung. Apa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan dengan _lama tidak berjumpa_, batin Yoonmi. Ia ingat betul jika kemarin Luhan ada dan ia bertemu dengan Kai.

"_Luhan_, perkenalkan ini Yoonmi—_the new Knight_," ucap Kai.

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu kok, aku sudah beritahu oleh-_nya_,"

Yoonmi masih bingung dengan percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baiklah, biar aku periksa dirimu," perintah Lay.

Luhan duduk di pinggir kasur ruang kesehatan. Lay memeriksa Luhan sangat teliti, dari bola mata—detak jantung—suhu badan, dan darah. Yoonmi dan Kai masih berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing, menyaksikan pemeriksaan Lay pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana ada keluhan apa pun akhir-akhir ini ?" tanya Lay bersiap mencatat keluhan Luhan di papan pembaca dengan kertas-kertas yang berisi mengenai Luhan.

Luhan terdiam sejenak.

"Keadaannya tidak separah 2 tahun yang lalu—_Aloise_ akan muncul di saat-saat genting, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia seenaknya berganti _soul_ denganku. Aku tidak takut dengannya, tetapi aku takut ia akan melukai yang lain. Saat tidur, aku selalu berkomunikasi dengannya untuk tidak macam-macam atau tetap patuh dengan kalian. Dia bilang kalau aku akan disakiti," jelas Luhan.

Lay menepuk bahu Luhan, "Itu artinya ia sayang padamu—dia tidak mau kau disakiti oleh kasta atas seperti layaknya _Suzy_. Tenang saja, biarkan ia mengendalikan kekuataanmu—dan kau mengendalikan perasaannya. Aku kira tidak masalah tentang keberadaannya, justru ia sangat displin dan baik dengan kami,"

Luhan menggembangkan senyumannya, "Ya—aku juga sependapat denganmu, Lay,"

"Lebih baik kau banyak-banyak istirahat, jangan lupa untuk makan terartur. _Arraseo_ ?" ucap Lay.

Luhan menggangguk, lalu ia memejamkan matanya. Seketika surai merah mudanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Irisnya berubah menjadi warna _violet_ terang. Aura dari pemuda itu Nampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aura kuat.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Kau sudah menyampaikannya dengan baik," ucap Luhan seringai.

"Kau bicara apa, _Lu_ ? Sudah tugasku untuk membantumu dan si anak lembek itu," balas Lay menahan kekehannya.

Pemuda yang mungkin Luhan itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Yoonmi dan Kai. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut—namun beda dengan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau bingung ?" tanya Luhan.

Yoonmi menundukkan kepalanya, "Sedikit,"

"_Well_, biar Tuan muda Kai yang menceritakannya dari awal hingga akhir," ucap Luhan datar.

Kai tercengang, "Aku ?"

Luhan menggangguk.

"Oh tidak, anak muda," tolak Kai, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menceritakannya ?"

Lay menggelak, "Kai. Tolong. Aku masih ingin memeriksa Luhan. Bisakah kau mengerti ?"

Kai berdecak, dan menarik tangan Yoonmi keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Lay hanya terkekeh sepeninggalan mereka berdua dan melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan pasien langganannya.

Kai membawa Yoonmi ke tempat yang tenang, sebuah danau hijau dekat lingkungan sekolah. Yoonmi bermain ayunan yang tergantung di pohon dekat danau, sedangkan Kai melempar batu yang menyebabkan pantulan di atas air danau.

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan maksud Luhan tadi ?" Yoonmi mengayunkan kakinya.

Kai melirik Yoonmi sebentar, lalu melemparkan batunya ke dalam danau.

"_Well_, ada jiwa lain di dalam tubuh Luhan," ucap Kai santai.

Yoonmi terbelalak, "Apa ?"

"—_Singkat_ kata, dia mengidap penyakit _Alter ego_. Tapi bedanya dengan portal awal adalah jiwa yang tersesat masuk ke dalam tubuh kita dan tinggal di dalamnya seumur hidup," jelas Kai.

"Jadi, maksudmu Luhan ada _dua orang_ ?" tanya Yoonmi.

Kai menggangguk, "Kurang lebih iya. Mulanya kami tidak tahu—ralat, para _hyung_ tidak mengetahui hal itu. Saat itu aku masih kecil dan belum bermain bersama dengan mereka. Dulu sekali, saat Kris-_hyung_ masih sangat muda dengan _Xiumin-hyung, Suho-hyung, Baekhyun-hyung, Chen-hyung, _dan _Chanyeol-hyung_. Mereka bertujuh sering menyelinap pergi ke _Caramen Market_, berlari-lari di antara blok ke blok lainnya, dan bersenang-senang layaknya anak kecil pada umumnya. Suatu hari, mereka sedang bermain-main di Balai kota, dan mereka menemukan seorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengan mereka. Ketika itu _Kris-hyung_ tertarik, lalu mengajak anak itu bergabung dengan mereka. Namun dengan syarat harus mengalahkan mereka semua dengan adu _Basket_. Mengejutkannya, Luhan-_hyung_ mengalahkan mereka semua dalam waktu 30 menit. Mereka berhasil menemukan teman baru yang unik dan kuat. Aku yang masih terlalu kecil waktu itu, sering melihatnya dari jauh—dari sela-sela jendela kediamanku. Ia selalu bermain ke belakang rumahku demi mendekati seorang gadis yang berstatus kakak perempuanku, _Naeun_. Mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain. Kakakku yang bagaikan paras dewi _Aphrodite_ yang dengan mudahnya membuat para kaum pria—legenda mengatakan wanita yang memiliki kecantikan bagaikan demi _Aphrodite_ dapat membuat peperangan—legenda itu terulang, banyaknya kaum kasta atas yang ingin menikahi kakakku di usia belia. Beruntung, kakakku berhati seperti es di depan seluruh pelamarnya. Hatinya berubah layaknya musim semi ketika ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Ceritanya tidak berhenti sampai itu saja—,"

Kai bersandar di pohon dan memandang sela-sela pohon yang memancarkan cahaya matahari, "Kakakku di culik oleh suruhan dari salah satu pelamar kakakku. Para _hyung_—termasuk Luhan-_hyung_, tentunya. Mereka melesat pergi mencari kakakku ke seluruh wilayah Oberon. Selama 3 hari, lolongan serigala terus melolong di malam hari. Memberi sinyal kepada satu sama lain. Para _Hyung_ bukanlah kaum mutan seperti Kris dan Tao yang keluarganya adalah kaum Mutan. Tetapi mereka berkelompok dengan menggunakan sistem _alfa_. Seperti pada peraturan dalam berkelompok di sebuah lingkaran serigala. Lolongan mereka adalah sebuah nyanyian berupa sinyal dan pemberian kabar satu sama lain. Mereka tidak berubah, hanya suara mereka yang menyatakan mereka adalah kelompok _serigala_. Tak lama kemudian, Luhan-_hyung_ menemukan markas dimana _Naeun_-_noona_ disekap. Dalam hitungan detik, ia menghabisi orang-orang suruhan yang menculik kakakku. Setelah hari kakakku diselamatkan, kakakku menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan-_hyung_. Aku bingung—padahal jelas-jelas mereka saling menyukai. Tetapi, Luhan-_hyung_ pun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Akhirnya, kami bertumbuh bersama dan masuklah kita ke _Oberon School_ dengan menjalani tradisi yang ada—_Xalvador_ adalah sebutan untuk penghapusan dosa dan noda lama dengan memasukkan tubuh kita ke dalam laut—dengan kata lain, _baptis_. Satu per satu, kita melakukan pembaptisan. Saat giliran Luhan-_hyung_ tiba, sebuah tinta hitam kental keluar dari tubuhnya. Lay-_hyung_ yang membantu kami membaptiskan diri kita pun panik. Ia menarik tubuh Luhan-_hyung_ keluar dan menyadarkan sesuatu jika Luhan-_hyung_ memiliki _Alter ego_,"

"Tunggu—bagaimana Lay tahu bahwa Luhan memiliki _Alter ego_ ?" tanya Yoonmi penasaraan.

Kai mendehem, "Di sini _Alter ego_—atau memiliki kepribadian dua atau lebih itu dianggap roh jahat yang merasuki tubuh manusia seperti kami. Ciri-ciri mengetahui dia memiliki _Alter ego_ adalah—saat dibaptis, mengeluarkan tinta hitam dari tubuhnya. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang mengetahui bahwa Luhan-_hyung_ memiliki jati diri lainnya dalam dirinya. Dan yang menariknya, yang tinggal di tubuhnya adalah seorang anak kecil bernama _Aloise_. Aloise—atau dalam arti perancisnya adalah pendekar—memang seorang pendekar kecil yang berkuatan lebih kuat dan susah dikontrol. Beruntung, ia dan Luhan-_hyung_ memiliki relasi baik. Jika tidak, anak itu sudah menghancurkan separuh dari _Portal terbalik_. Aloise—Kuat, tegar, dingin, dan penyendiri. Sedangkan, Luhan—Stabil, ramah, tenang, dan lembut. Mereka berdua bagaikan '_Yin_ dan _Yang_' yang saling menguatkan. Aloise mengatakan 'dia adalah _Luhan_, selama ia berada di tubuh Luhan,'. Hanya Luhan-_hyung_ yang boleh memanggil namanya. Jika Aloise sedang memakai tubuh Luhan-_hyung_, ia akan dekat dengan Sehun ketimbang Lay yang selama ini ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya atau _Xiumin-hyung_ yang selalu di samping Luhan-_hyung_."

Yoonmi memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Kenapa begitu ?"

"_Aloise_ dan Sehun memiliki _chemistry_ hidup yang sama. Sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Sehun sewaktu masih balita, secara tidak sengaja membunuh kedua orang tuanya—membunuh 3 orang dewasa—dan menghancurkan setengah wilayah pedesaan _Oberon_. Sedangkan Aloise—Dijual oleh orang tuanya dan menjalani sepanjang hidupnya ia pernah menjadi pemain sirkus di dunia _Portal awal_—menjadi badut atau bahan tawaan karena kekuatannya. Ia meninggal sangat muda dikarenakan kelaparan dan rohnya pun bergentanyangan di _Portal terbalik_—sebuah lelucon di sela-sela tragedi seorang _Aloise_. Entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan-_hyung_ sampai-sampai ia mengizinkan Aloise tinggal di dalam tubuhnya," cerita Kai yang membuat Yoonmi tercengang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun memiliki cerita setragis itu," Yoonmi membelokkan pembicaraan awal mereka.

"Yah, karena di diri Sehun juga memiliki seseorang seperti _Aloise_. Bedanya, kekuatan Sehun yang menjaga Sehun dari bahaya. Begitu ada orang yang mengusiknya, kekuatan Sehun yang berupa elemen angin itu tidak segan-segan akan membunuh orang tersebut. Sebenarnya, dibalik kisah tragis Sehun—bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun. Tetapi justru orang-orang tersebut yang terlebih dahulu yang hendak mencelakainya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata orang tua Sehun hendak membuhuh Sehun, karena ia dianggap _sial_ bagi keluarga mereka. Saat hendak membunuh, keduanya malah mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Jika kisah 3 orang dewasa, dirinya hendak dijual oleh 3 orang tersebut yang akhirnya juga bernasib seperti kedua orang tuanya. Setelah itu, ia tinggal di Oberon dan mendapat cacian buruk dari masyarakat sekitar. Kekuatannya pun tidak terkendali dan menghancurkan setengah dari wilayah pedesaan. Beruntung, keempat sekertaris keluarga _Lee Donghae_ menghentikan kekuatannya dengan cepat. Jika tidak, seluruh wilayah _Oberon Region_ akan rata dengan tanah. Saat Sehun hendak ingin ditangkap dan dipenjarakan, Anri berdiri dan mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa Sehun akan jadi tangan kanannya, bukan sebagai tahanan.

Eunhyuk membalas '_Tapi, nona muda. Dia hampir memusnahkan Oberon Region,_'

Anri kecil yang sudah memegang kartu _The Priestess_, mengeluarkan kekuatannya yaitu _Resurrection_ dan memanggil _The Guard_ itu membuat keempat sekertaris ayahnya berlutut takut. Anri pun menarik Sehun menaiki kereta _Hippogriff_-nya, dan membawanya pulang. Semenjak itu, Sehun menjadi tangan kanan Anri. Itu alasannya, Sehun sangat protektif dengan Anri," balas Kai panjang lebar.

Yoonmi terdiam, setelah mendengarkan cerita Kai tadi. Ia tidak tahu betapa tragisnya kehidupan di _Portal Terbalik_, semula ia hanya berpikir ia hidup di kehidupan fantasi yang aman sentosa. Ternyata tidak sama sekali—banyak hal-hal yang amat menyedihkan di balik semua hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ternyata di sini banyak juga yang sedih," lirih Yoonmi.

"Benar. Bahkan aku pun merasakannya juga," balas Kai menatap Yoonmi.

Yoonmi balas menatap Kai, "Kau juga ?"

Kai menatap Yoonmi lekat-lekat, "Tidak ingatkah hal-hal mengenaiku ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

Kai mendesah dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, "Bukan apa-apa."

Yoonmi menyeringit bingung. Ia pun tidak langsung pikir panjang, namun ia merasa familiar dengan Kai. Seperti pernah bertemu—entah dimana dan kapan. Yoonmi semakin dalam memikirkannya. Sebuah bayangan hitam seakan memakan dirinya. Remang-remang, ia seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Ia menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang memegang payung dan hendak menghampiri seorang lelaki. Kenangan itu seperti video rekaman yang berputar kembali.

_"Gwaenchana ?" lirih gadis itu._

_Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Gadis itu membantunya untuk berdiri. Saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak beralaskan sepatu, semakin tinggi keinginannya untuk membawanya pulang. Gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu menuju rumahnya._

_"Kita mau kemana ?"_

_—pemuda bersurai hitam itu bersuara._

_._

_"Ke tempat aman, dan tempat yang menghangatkanmu,"_

_._

_"Kenapa kau menolongku ?"_

_._

_"Aku melihat bayanganku di balik tubuhmu, dan takkan kubiarkan dirimu seperti itu,"_

_._

_"Aku Yoonmi—ngomong-ngomong, kau ?"_

Kai membalikkan badannya dan menatap lekat-lekat Yoonmi. Suara-suara seperti bisikan terdengar dan melintas di pikiran Yoonmi. Raut wajah Kai semakin lama semakin sedih.

'_Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku ? Apa semua kenangannya hanya ilusi ?'_

Yoonmi membeku di tempat. Sekali lagi, ia berusaha memperjelas ingatannya. Berusaha membuka gembok dari kotak ingatannya yang sudah lama terkunci. Ia terdiam dan berkonsentrasi pada satu titik. Lalu, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

_"Aku melihat bayanganku di balik tubuhmu, dan takkan kubiarkan dirimu seperti itu,"_

_._

_"Aku Yoonmi—ngomong-ngomong, kau ?"_

_Lelaki menunduk malu dan tersenyum._

_"Aku Kai. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Yoonmi-ssi,_"

.

.

.

Air mata Yoonmi mengalir perlahan. Kai tersontak. Yoonmi langsung masuk ke dalam pelukan Kai dan menangis deras. Sekarang ia mengingat semua kenangan tentang dirinya dan lelaki yang ia peluk. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali Kai. Padahal mereka berdua sudah menjalani hidup bersama-sama.

"Kai… Kenapa aku baru meng—mengingatnya sekarang. Aku orang jahat—maafkan aku,"

"Kau—Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Kai.

Kedua tangan Yoonmi memegang kedua sisi wajah Kai. Menatapnya dengan dalam dan penuh makna.

"Kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu ? Padahal aku menolongmu saat kau kehujanan, menampungmu agar kau aman dari orang-orang jahat, membantumu mencari orang yang amat kau sayangi, kita menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama, dan …" Yoonmi menatap Kai, "bahkan aku telah mengatakan betapa aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga akan kembali kepadaku. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku menunggu dirimu—akhirnya kau datang dengan kata '_maaf'_. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak ingat lagi. _Waeyo_ ? Kenapa aku tidak ingat. Kenapa kau pergi ? Kenapa kau bisa di sini ? Jelaskan ! _Jebal_, Kai, Jelaskan !"

Ketika Yoonmi berseru, ia terus-menerus memukul dada bidang Kai berkali-kali dan histeris. Kai hanya terdiam, dan menarik Yoonmi ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Pelukan yang hangat dan penuh rindu. Kai tidak percaya jika ia akan bertemu dengannya lagi, sebenarnya ia sudah putus asa akan ia bertemu dengan Yoonmi. Tetapi takdir mengatakan lain, mereka berdua dipertemukan kembali di tempat Kai lahir dan dibesarkan.

.

.

.

_"Kai !"_

_Si pemilik surai hitam menolehkan kepalanya dan menyengirkan giginya. Ia tersenyum lebar kepada orang telah menolongnya. Beruntung, Kai bisa bertemu dengan Yoonmi. Kalau tidak mungkin Kai sudah jadi gelandangan. Karena Kai tahu keadaan Yoonmi yang krisis ekonomi, ia juga tidak minta yang aneh-aneh atau yang tak sewajarnya. Ia sanggup menahan lapar demi tidak terlalu menyusahkan Yoonmi. Namun, gadis berwajah tembam itu justru memberinya makan—walau hanya semangkuk ramen instan. Kai juga tidak tega untuk menghabiskan ramen itu seorang diri, ia pun berbagi dengan Yoonmi._

_"Yoonmi-ssi ! Kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Kai riang._

_Yoonmi menggangguk, "Ini ada hadiah kecil untuk kita berdua, bossku bilang ini adalah bonus untukku,"_

_"Wah ! Bagus lah ! Selamat makan !" seru Kai sambil menerima kotak bento._

_Yoonmi tersenyum lembut sambil memangkukan dagunya. Ia merasa senang jika ia bisa melihat senyuman Kai. Baginya, senyuman Kai seperti obat yang menyembuhkan rasa sepinya. Semua suasana di rumah kontraknya menjadi cerah karena kehadirannya. Kai selalu membantunya dan berada di sisinya jika ia sedih. _

_"Aigoo—Lihat dirimu," Yoonmi menggambil sebutir nasi yang tertempel di pinggir bibirnya, dan memakannya, "Nikmati saja, tidak ada yang merampok makananmu,"_

_Kai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, kebiasaan,"_

_Senyum Yoonmi menggembang, ia memberi sayuran dari kotak bentonya ke kotak milik Kai._

_"Makan yang banyak, biar besok kau punya energi banyak agar mencari saudaramu itu," ucap Yoonmi lembut._

_Kai menggangguk kaku, "Ne, gomawo."_

_Yoonmi kembali tersenyum dan memulai menyantap makannya. Kai melirik Yoonmi dengan seksama. Ia begitu tenang jika bersama Yoonmi. Ia memiliki daya tarik, dimana Kai juga harus melindunginya. Ia ingin sekali tinggal lebih lama dengan Yoonmi, namun misinya harus ia jalani dan ia tidak boleh berlama-lama di Portal Awal—kecuali namanya dicoret dari daftar keluarga besarnya. 2 hal yang tidak bisa dipilih oleh Kai saat itu, pergi meninggalkan Yoonmi atau tetap tinggal dengan Yoonmi._

_Kai disibukkan dengan misi pencariannya, sedangkan Yoonmi disibukkan dengan pekerjaan barunya di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Keduanya bertemu saat bulan dan bintang menghiasi langit. Ketika lampu-lampu di jalan, menerangi ruas-ruas jalan. Ketika hawa dingin mulai menusuk kulit mereka. Mata dengan mata, mereka saling menatap. Saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Saling melindungi. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Tapi sampai kapan Kai harus tinggal sedangkan waktunya semakin menipis._

_"Yoonmi-ah,"_

_Yoonmi melirik Kai._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan jika nantinya aku pergi ?" tanya Kai sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

_Yoonmi membeku dan terdiam. Ah—benar, dia baru ingat jika Kai berhasil menemukan saudaranya, ia akan berjalan pergi darinya. Yoonmi selalu lari dari kenyataan itu, selalu menutup telinga seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan itu, selalu tersenyum walau nyatanya sakit—setiap kali Kai bertanya hal yang sama._

_Pergi._

_Sebuah kata yang singkat dan amat menyakitkan._

_"Maafkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku," lirih Kai._

_"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan saudaramu ?" tanya Yoonmi._

_Biasanya, Kai akan menjawab 'Anio. Hanya tanya saja,' dengan ia lanjutkan dengan tawa renyahnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya,Kai terdiam, "Bukan aku yang menemukannya. Kakak kandungnya yang sudah menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Aku harus kembali,"_

_Yoonmi menangkap pergelangan Kai dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu penuh makna. Kai berusaha untuk tidak menangis, padahal ia selalu tegar dengan semua perpisahan. Tetapi ini berbeda. Gadis yang berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat itu membuatnya ia tidak ingin pergi. Kai menariknya ke dalam pelukannya._

_"Andai waktu bisa berhenti, andai tidak ada larangan. Andai takdir menyatukan kita hingga akhir—dan andaikata, semua kita lalui adalah sebuah realita—bukan hanya secarik memori. Aku akan terus bersamamu," Kai meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yoonmi._

_"Kai, andwae. Aku tidak ingin sendiri ! Jangan tinggalkan aku !" lirih Yoonmi._

_"Aku—Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Mengingat wajahmu, mengingat tatapan matamu, mengingat suara, senyuman, dan—kenangan kita saat kita bertemu," Kai memejamkan matanya, "Terima kasih, kau telah menolongku_. _Tersenyumlah untukku, maka aku akan kembali untukmu,"_

_Saat Yoonmi menangis, tubuh Kai lama-kelamaan menghilang seperti debu. Yoonmi terus menangis dan berteriak histeris. Ia terus menggapai sesuatu yang kosong—atau hampa di hadapannya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan terisak._

_"Kai !"_

_._

_._

_Sejak hari itu, Yoonmi tidak pernah melihat sosok Kai. Ia sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok Busan. Ia tidak menemukan pemuda bernama Kai, pemuda yang mirip dengan Kai, atau pemuda yang ia tolong di saat turun hujan. Ia selalu menunggu lelaki itu untuk membuka pintu rumahnya, menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung turun. Sebanyak apa pun Yoonmi menangis, sebanyak apa pun Yoonmi memohon. Kai tidak akan pernah kembali. Ia hanya pemuda yang ada di dalam mimpinya._

_—Itu yang dipikir oleh Yoonmi saat itu._

_Dua tahun kemudian,_

_Di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kai. Yoonmi kembali menemukannya, duduk di depan mini market. Wajah tampannya yang masih sama, tatapan matanya, dan rambutnya. Hanya saja ia semakin tinggi dan semakin dewasa. Beda dengan pertama kali, Yoonmi bertemu dengannya. Kini ia datang dengan menggunakan blazer abu-abu dalaman v-neck Tshirt putih, balutan jeans yang menyelimuti kaki panjangnya dan kedua pasang pantofel hitam membuat Kai semakin terlihat tampan. Sejak hari Kai meninggalkan Yoonmi—tepatnya dua tahun silam—Yoonmi selalu memimpikannya. Dan kali ini adalah mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan._

_Yoonmi memeluk leher Kai dan menangis kembali._

_"Kau kembali,"_

_Kai tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Yoonmi, "Aku di sini, Yoonmi-ah,"_

_"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku ?"_

_Kai terdiam._

_"Aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau pergi ?" tanya Yoonmi lagi._

_"Maafkan aku, maafkan," lirih Kai dalam tangisnya._

_Yoonmi melepaskan pelukannya, dan menghapus air mata Kai yang sudah mengalir di kedua pipi Kai. _

_"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Kai," _

_"Berjanjilah padaku," Kai menatap Yoonmi dalam-dalam, "Tersenyumlah untukku, maka aku akan kembali untukmu_,"

_Yoonmi tersenyum dalam sendu dan memeluk Kai lagi, "Ya, aku berjanji."_

_Akhirnya, mereka kembali bersatu. Bersatu dalam satu kisah. Mereka memulai kisah cinta mereka. Keduanya saling mencari nafkah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka, sering berbelanja ke supermarket—dan selalu dianggap pasangan muda oleh ibu-ibu yang sedang berbelanja, memanjat loteng dan menatap bintang-bintang—demi mencari bintang jatuh, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan aku juga mencintaimu saat sebelum tidur, dan kembali lagi—mata dengan mata saling bertemu dan merasakan sebuah gelojak asmara._

_Bagaikan hidup seperti Romeo dan Juliet—ya, Romeo dan Juliet. Sebuah kehidupan cinta yang amat mengerikan dibalik kisah romansa mereka. Setiap hari, mereka selalu dihantui dengan kejaran-kejaran yang menurut Yoonmi adalah 'orang jahat'. Mereka mengincar Kai dan berusaha memisahkan Yoonmi dengannya. Awalnya, Kai tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat—ia tidak mau membahayakan hidup Yoonmi. Apalagi melibatkan dirinya ke dalam hidupnya. _

_"Jangan coba-coba untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri," ujar Kai menggenggam tangan Yoonmi. "Jika kau masuk ke dalam hidupku, rasa sakitnya akan lebih daripada sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dengan hal ini,"_

_"Anio." Jawab Yoonmi._

_Tetapi, dengan gigih Yoonmi berkata : _

_"Aku tidak mau kau melepaskan aku dan meninggalkanku sendiri seperti dulu. Takdir baru saja mempertemukan kita dan menyatukan kembali kita berdua. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. As long you live, I will be with you. Wherever you are,"_

_Rasa haru—Kembali lagi mengenangi mata mereka. Kai pun akhirnya melibatkan Yoonmi ke dalam hidupnya. Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya siapa dia, darimana ia berasal, dan siapa orang-orang mengejarnya. Orang-orang yang mengejarnya adalah sekertaris dan pengacara Donghae. Mereka akan menyeret Kai kembali ke Portal Terbalik. _

_Dan._

_._

_._

_._

_Waktunya sudah tiba. Salah seorang sekertaris Donghae berhasil menghadang langsung Kai yang sedang membawa Yoonmi lari di tengah gelapnya malam. _

_"Tuan muda, kembalilah," ucap Eunhyuk datar._

_"Tidak, Eunhyuk ! Tidak akan ! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Yoonmi untuk sekali lagi !" bantah Kai._

_Dari belakang, Ryeowook menepis leher belakang Kai—yang merupakan titik vitalnya. Kai pun ambruk. Heechul muncul dan memegang kedua tangan Yoonmi agar tidak banyak bertingkah._

_"Kai !" pekik Yoonmi._

_Henry menghampiri Kai yang terjatuh itu, "Jangan keras kepala, anak muda. Pulang. Oberon sedang membutuhkan kekuatanmu—ratusan nyawa dan ribuan orang di sana ada di tanganmu. Nyawa tidak sebanding dengan sebuah perasaan yang tidak berguna—yaitu Cinta,"_

_Kai terdiam. Henry membalikkan badannya, kini Ryeowook membantu Kai untuk berdiri._

_"Kajja. Aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengannya kembali. Karena dunia ini sempit," ucap Ryeowook lembut._

_Kai melirik Yoonmi yang sudah penuh dengan rasa kekuatiran jika Kai akan meninggalkannya lagi. Kai mendesah dan melirik Heechul._

_"Aku punya permintaan, tolong hapus memorinya mengenai aku," bisik Kai._

_Heechul menggangguk kecil dan menghampiri Yoonmi. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan ? APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN ? ANDWAE YO !" Yoonmi meronta-ronta dalam cengkraman Heechul._

_Kai tersenyum tipis, "Andai waktu bisa berhenti, andai tidak ada larangan. Andai takdir menyatukan kita hingga akhir—dan andaikata, semua kita lalui adalah sebuah realita—bukan hanya secarik memori. Aku akan terus bersamamu,"_

_"Kai !"_

_Heechul mencengkram ubun-ubun kepala Yoonmi dan mulai menghapus memori-memori tentang Kai. Semuanya—dan ia kunci di sebuah kotak di dalam isi kepalanya. Ketika Yoonmi jatuh pingsan, Kai membopongnya dan membawanya pulang. Ia meletakkan tubuh Yoonmi di atas ranjang, menggecup kening Yoonmi lembut dan beranjak pergi dari sana._

_"Aku pergi dulu," Kai membalikkan badannya, "Aku janji akan menjengukmu, dan akan membawamu pergi,"_

_Itu lah kata terakhir—sejak itu Kai tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sedangkan, Yoonmi tidak pernah mengingat sesuatu mengenai Kai. Semuanya sudah tersimpan di sebuah kotak di dalam kepalanya._

* * *

Anri yang bersembunyi tidak jauh dari tempat Kai dan Yoonmi, menghela nafas lega. Ia senang jika keduanya sudah bisa bersatu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Mata dengan mata, mereka saling menatap. Mereka akan saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Saling melindungi. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Seperti dahulu.

"Aku tidak menyangka nona _Yoonmi_ memiliki kisah cinta yang menyedihkan seperti itu," kata Tony.

"Iya. _Kkamjong chukkae !_" sambung Ginger.

Anri menggangguk setuju dan berjalan pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia memberi mereka berdua sedikit privasi.

Kai menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap lekat-lekat mata Yoonmi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mengecup bibir Yoonmi. Hanya salju, langit, dan danau di dekat mereka yang menjadi saksi ciuman pertama mereka.

* * *

Gadis dengan rambut _hazel_ melangkahkan kakinya mantap, berjalan menuju _Cafetaria_—dimana ia dapat memakan sesuatu yang manis di sana. Eri sudah lengkap dengan baju santainya—bersama dengan _Bubu_ yang melompat-lompat lucu menggikuti langkah kaki majikannya. Ia berjalan di antara korridor dan berpapasan dengan para _Day watcher_, _Centaur_.

"Selamat siang, _Bishop_," sapa salah satu _Centaur_.

Eri tersenyum, "Selamat siang…"

"Anda tidak latihan seperti nona _Minri_ ?" tanya yang satunya.

"Ah, aku masih belum tahu kekuatanku apa…" Eri tersenyum kecut.

"Saya yakin anda memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat," ucap Centaur menyemagati Eri.

Eri tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku duluan,"

Eri melanjutkan perjalanannya ke _cafeteria_. Ketika ia ingin memasuki ruang kafetaria tersebut, pemuda dengan surai _silver_ itu menepuk-tepuk bahunya. Eri secara otomatis, menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Anyeong…_"sapa Baekhyun sambil melambai kecil tangannya.

Eri terkejut dan memundurkan beberapa langkahnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya merahnya. Eri mulai mengumpat kepada jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat. Sesekali Eri menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan mendesah pelan.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Eri, "_Waeyo_ ? Kau kenapa ?"

"_A—anio_," kata Eri takut-takut.

"Benar begitu, _nona tukang menyelinap mimpi orang_ ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Mata Eri terbelalak dan tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Baekhyun. Apa yang Baekhyun dengan '_nona tukang menyelinap mimpi orang'_ ? Seumur-umur, ia baru pertama kali disebut—atau dikatai dengan sebutan itu. Tetapi, ia merasa ia tidak menyelinap mimpi orang. Apa Baekhyun mengira ia seperti roh _spongebob_ yang bisa berpindah-pindah ke mimpi satu ke mimpi lainnya ? Tidak kan ? Pemuda di depannya pasti bercanda—atau memang iya ? Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di _Portal Terbalik_.

"Ma—Maksudmu ?" balas Eri.

"Iya ! Kau itu tukang nyelinap mimpi—atau bahasa halusnya adalah _Dream Catcher_," Baekhyun menggetukkan jarinya di hidung mancung Eri.

"Eh ? Aku apa ?" Eri menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau adalah _Dre-am Cat-cher. Dream Catcher, aigoo_," balas Baekhyun—yang kali ini mencubit lembut pipi Eri yang merona sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Eri lagi—dengan ekspresi 'tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun'.

"Buktinya, tadi malam kau masuk ke mimpi burukku. Kehadiranmu membuat mimpiku tidak seburuk sebelum-sebelumnya," Baekhyun menyeringai.

Eri terdiam, seakan mencerna perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Tiba-tiba, terlintas kembali adegan Eri dan Baekhyun berciuman. Gadis asal _Seoul_ itu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan, "_Aigoo, kiyowo_,"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi Eri. Baekhyun tidak tahan jika didepannya ada gadis semanis Eri—rasanya Baekhyun ingin menculik Eri sekarang juga.

"Jadi, apa aku yang pertama kalinya kau kunjungi, _hm_ ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Eri menggangguk lucu, "_Ne_,"

"_Jinjja_ ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara ceria.

"_Ne_. Kau yang pertama,"

"_Gomawo,_" Baekhyun menggusak poni _Eri _lembut.

Kembali jantung Eri berdetak kencang dan wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kepiting. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat itu. Kabur—atau justru tetap bersama Baekhyun. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan akan pesona Baekhyun.

"_Eri-ya_, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di _gazebo_-ku ? Kita bincang-bincang tentang dirimu—dan diriku," tawar Baekhyun.

"Dasar gombal," bisik _Bubu_.

Sebelum Eri sempat menjawab. Pemuda dengan baju layaknya dokter berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Siapa lagi—kalau bukan Lay—si calon _dokter_ terbaik di Oberon. Tampaknya, ia sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan _Luhan_.

"Ah ! Lay-_hyung_ !" sapa Baekhyun.

Lay tersenyum bagaikan malaikat, "Baekhyun dan Eri—selamat siang,"

"Selamat siang," Eri memanggutkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan praktekmu ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Lay menggangguk, "Ya, aku baru saja selesai dan sekarang aku harus memenuhi permintaan Anri,"

"Oh ya ? Permintaan apa ?" Baekhyun semakin penasaraan.

"Aku ingin menjemput Eri untuk latihan," balas Lay.

Bagaikan bola bisbol yang memecahkan jendela rumah Eri. _Oh, Holy Great Heaven—For God's sake_, Lay datang di saat yang tidak tepat—ralat, Anri menyuruh Lay di saat yang tidak tepat. Jika ingin menyalahkan atas batalnya acara minum teh dengan Baekhyun—maka ini semua salah Anri.

"_Kajja, Eri_. Kita mulai latihan kita—sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi _Pre-Tournament_," ajak Lay.

Eri berdecih dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di balik punggung Baekhyun, "_Shirreo_. Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun untuk minum teh,"

Lay hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya Lay bukan orang yang pemaksa tetapi mau tak mau, ia harus menjalankan perintah Anri sekarang juga. _Now or never_. Lay pun meniupkan sebuah peliut kecil berbentuk tanduk. Ketika peluit dibunyikan seekor _Unicorn_ putih berlari menghampiri mereka dan dengan cepat menggigit kerah belakang Eri, kemudian ia lemparkan tubuh Eri ke belakang punggungnya. Eri yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi, hanya terdiam—membisu, lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, _Baekhyun_," Lay mengundurkan diri bersama _Unicorn_-nya yang membawa pergi Eri dan Bubu, "_Kajja_, _Vint_,"

"_YA ! TURUN AKU! DASAR MANUSIA UNICORN !"_ pekik Eri.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan tersenyum.

"Dia memang lucu sekali," lirih Baekhyun—dan masuk ke dalam Cafetaria, "_Snack _spesial hari ini apa ya ~?"

* * *

_To Be continued_.


	5. When Count Paris comes

_Lay hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya Lay bukan orang yang pemaksa tetapi mau tak mau, ia harus menjalankan perintah Anri sekarang juga. Now or never. Lay pun meniupkan sebuah peliut kecil berbentuk tanduk. Ketika peluit dibunyikan seekor Unicorn putih berlari menghampiri mereka dan dengan cepat menggigit kerah belakang Eri, kemudian ia lemparkan tubuh Eri ke belakang punggungnya. Eri yang masih bingung apa yang terjadi, hanya terdiam—membisu, lebih tepatnya._

_"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Baekhyun," Lay mengundurkan diri bersama Unicorn-nya yang membawa pergi Eri dan Bubu, "Kajja, Vint,"_

_"YA ! TURUN AKU! DASAR MANUSIA UNICORN !" pekik Eri._

_Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas, dan tersenyum. _

_"Dia memang lucu sekali," lirih Baekhyun—dan masuk ke dalam Cafetaria, "Snack spesial hari ini apa ya ~?"_

**Title : The Oberon : The Inverse**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau latihan !"

Gadis bernama _Kim Eri_ itu melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat si pemuda _Healing Unicorn_ itu. Ia kesal dengan apa yang Lay lakukan padanya. Ia tidak suka perlakuan si _Unicorn_ milik Lay tadi. Seenaknya menarik Eri dari pangeran impiannya.

Lay sedang menyiapkan _Darjeerling tea_ untuk Eri, kini hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku hanya mengikuti kata Anri. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk _Pre-Tournament_, kalau tidak Anri akan kecewa padamu dan para penghuni _Oberon School_ akan meragukanmu sebagai penyandang _Bishop_," Lay menghampiri Eri dan memberikan Eri secangkir teh.

Eri menerima cangkir tanpa menggucapkan terima kasih—dan sepatah kata apa pun untuk membalas perkataan Lay.

Lay tersenyum lembut, "Aku tahu ini berat, tiba-tiba kau dikirim kemari dan harus memikul beban yang tak terduga,"

"_A Cultural shock—Indeed_," balas Eri sambil menegukkan teh pemberian Lay.

Lay menyentikkan jarinya, "Nah, lebih baik kau memicu motivasimu agar tidak mengecewakan kita semua—terutama _Baekhyun_. Semakin kau kuat, semakin Baekhyun tertarik padamu,"

Eri menatap Lay lekat-lekat dan menaruh cangkirnya di meja terdekat, "Kau—Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? Jangan-jangan kau _Mind reader_ ?"

Lay menahan tawanya, "_Well_, emosi yang disebut '_cinta_' juga umum di _dunia_ ini,"

Semula Eri menyeringit tidak percaya, kemudian perasaan itu menghilang dan ia mulai mendehem.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu,"

Lay menggembangkan senyumannya—dan memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya.

"_So, shall we start our lesson_ ?"

Eri menggangguk lucu, dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu, Lay memulai penjelasan tentang inti pembicaraannya.

"Mungkin kau mengira jika kau hanya memiliki kekuatan _dream catcher_. Akan tetapi, menurut Anri, kau adalah _Energy Absorb user_—_which is only a certain people can use this power—for example, like me_," jelas Lay, "_Energy_ _Absorb_ adalah dimana kau bisa menyerap energi lawanmu hingga tewas. Dan satu lagi, _Power Negation_—kekuatan dimana kau bisa menangkal kekuatan lawanmu seperti perisai baja,"

Eri bergumam. Seakan ia tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa. Bibirnya bergerak namun tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun.

Lay menambahkan perkataanya lagi, "Kau cocok dengan kekuatan itu, sebab kau tidak cocok menjadi tipe penyerang. Maka aku akan melatihmu agar memperkuat kekuatanmu itu,"

Ucapan Lay terpotong, ketika mendengar deritan pintu. Sosok pemuda tampan dengan _sweater_ abu-abu dan jeans berwarna gelap. Ia datang tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan peliharannya seekor anjing _Weimaraner_. Raut wajahnya yang tenang dan dikenal sebagai kaki tangan Kris jika sedang bertugas.

"Suho ?" Eri sedikit tercengang.

Suho memanggutkan kepalanya, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan.

"Lay," Suho tersenyum ramah, "Kau membutuhkanku ?"

"Suho, Kau datang di waktu yang tepat," balas Lay dengan ekspresi senang.

"Apa maksudmu, Lay ? Aku harus menyusun dokumen-dokumen untuk tahun ajaran baru," Suho mendengus pelan—seakan ia tidak memiliki waktu yang banyak.

"Aku ingin kau melawan Eri," cibir Lay, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku _jeans_-nya.

"Apa ?" Mata Eri terbelalak. Antara ia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dan ia salah memproses perkataan Lay barusan.

Kedua iris cokelat Suho mulai menyipit, "Kau tidak salah, Lay ?"

"_Just do it._ _Elle a besoin d'une rapide leçon_," _Just do it. She needs a quick lesson._

Pemilik lesung pipit semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas, "_Okay_,"

Si pemuda berwajah malaikat itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan, bersamaan dengan Eri dalam posisi kuda-kuda. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Eri belum pernah mencoba atau tahu bagaimana dua kekuatannya. Sesekali ia melirik Lay yang terlihat santai.

"Anggap saja, kau sedang _Pre-Tournament_," ucap Lay.

Eri berdecih kesal. Seharusnya Lay lebih memperhatikan dirinya dengan system ajar-mengajar pada umumnya—tidak seperti ini. Ia langsung diharuskan mencoba kekuatan tanpa mengetahui seperti apa kekuatannya itu.

"Aku mulai," lirih Suho.

Suho melebarkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan. Perlahan-lahan bola air mulai terbentuk di tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis—terkesan meremehkan atau seolah Eri adalah lawan yang tidak kuat. Tangan satunya mulai menarik bola air di tangan kanannya, membentuk satu aliran air dan mulai membentuk sebuah pedang. Suho pun langsung menyerang Eri yang masih linglung.

Bubu melompat ke pundak Eri, lalu matanya berubah menjadi merah. Kedua tangan Eri terangkat dengan sendirinya. Ketika Suho menebas pedang airnya, Eri seakan mendorong sesuatu di depannya. Sebuah perisai transparan terbentuk di depan sehingga Suho tidak mampu menembus perisai itu. Membuat pedang air Suho pecah akibat _tertabrak_ dengan perisai yang dibuat oleh Eri—dengan bantuan Bubu.

"B—bagaimana bisa ?" Eri menatap kedua telapak tangannya—dan menatap Suho yang juga terlihat kaget.

Saat Eri masih bingung, kekuatan perisai atau _Power Negation_ mulai melemah. Suho menyadari hal itu, dan kembali menyerang lagi. Ia membentuk air menjadi tombak tajam, dan lagi-lagi ia lemparkan ke arah Eri. Secara refleks, Eri menepis tombak-tombak yang akan menghujamnya.

"_Now, I know how it's work_," Eri menyeringai.

Sekarang ia semakin siap untuk menghadapi Suho. Ia mulai menyerang Suho, sedangkan Suho sudah bersiaga. Keduanya saling menyerang satu sama lain. Suho menyerang, Eri menepis serangannya dengan perisai yang dibuatnya. Peluang Suho untuk melumpuhkan Eri semakin menepis, sejak Eri tahu cara kerja kekuatan _Power Negation_.

Dan lama sekali mereka melakukan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, pemuda penyandang posisi _Bishop_ melihat titik kelemahan Eri. Suho pun menyerang titik itu dan berhasil mencengkram leher Eri. Ia mengalirkan air dari tangannya, menyelimuti wajah Eri. Suho hanya tinggal menunggu waktu Eri akan _pass out_.

'_Sial. Pernafasanku,'_ umpat Eri dalam hati.

Suho yang menunggu oksigen Eri semakin menipis. Eri tidak melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangannya pada pergelangan Suho agar pemuda itu melepaskan cekikannya. Eri terus menerus melenguh, ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di dalam air. Karena frustasi, Eri memperkencang cengkraman tangannya tepat di titik nadi Suho.

Seketika detak jantung Suho terasa nyeri—membuat Suho sulit terfokus kepada kekuatannya. Eri pun menekan cengkramannya dan desiran aura mengalir ke dalam tubuh Eri dengan cepat. Suho merasakan jika tenaganya terserap oleh Eri, ia mulai merintih dan melemah.

'_Energy Absorb ? Celaka !' _pikir Suho.

Cekikan Suho mulai melemah—seiringan dengan bola air yang meyelimuti wajah Eri pun hancur. Eri tersenyum menang dan terus menerus menyerap energi Suho habis-habisan. Sebelum energi Suho benar-benar habis, Lay menarik paksa cengkraman Eri lalu menangkap tubuh Suho yang sudah terjatuh pingsan.

"Suho !" seru Lay panik, sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kepala Suho.

Eri berjalan mundur, menatap nanar keadaan Suho. Lay menyalurkan setengah energi miliknya ke dalam tubuh Suho. Tak lama, pemuda itu terbangun. Lay menghela nafas lega.

"Suho," Eri memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Suho, "Maaf. Kau tidak apa ?"

Suho terkekeh, "_Well, yeah_. Kau hebat dapat menguasai kekuatanmu dengan cepat. Kau memiliki daya tangkap yang cepat juga, beruntung Anri menemukanmu,"

Eri tersipu mendengar pujian Suho.

"Kau hampir membunuhnya, Eri-_ya_. Kau menyerap terlalu banyak energi Suho tadi," gumam Lay lirih.

"Maafkan aku," kata Eri menyesal.

Suho kembali menunjukkan senyumannya, "Tidak apa. Beruntung Lay ada di sini dan menghentikanmu,"

Kini giliran si _Unicorn_ yang tertawa kecil, "Nyawamu sangat berharga untuk _Oberon_, sobat,"

Suho dan Lay saling menatap satu sama lain. Tersenyum dalam diam—seolah ada seusuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Lama mereka saling menatap, Suho mendehem agar menyadarkan Lay tidak benar-benar larut dalam lautan khayalan masing-masing. Lay mulai salah tingkah, dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah,lebih baik kita akhiri latihan hari ini. Tuan Suho harus melanjutkan tugasnya," kata _Sneezer_, anjing _Weimaraner_ milik Suho.

"Kau benar, _Sneezer_," Suho berdiri dengan di bantu Lay, "Aku harus menyelasaikan laporan-laporan tahun lalu untuk pendataan. Aku undur diri dulu, teman-teman,"

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, _Bung_. Kau mempermudah latihan hari ini," ujar Lay.

"Yah, itu tidak masalah. Lagi pula ini juga untuk masa depan _Bishop _ tahun ini," Suho menjawabnya seakan tidak ada rasa sungkan sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, _See you tomorrow_,"

Eri memanggutkan kepalanya saat Suho berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang. Seolah lega dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Tiba-tiba Eri merintih kesakitan, dan menemukan lehernya sedikit lecet. Percaya atau tidak, Suho tadi menggeluarkan sisi _serigala_-nya untuk melawan Eri. Alhasil, leher Eri yang menjadi korbannya.

"Duh, apa yang ia lakukan pada leherku ?" keluh Eri.

"Asal kau tahu saja lehermu lecet, nona," timpal Lay.

"APA ?!" pekik Eri, "Demi apa ! Dia membuat lecet leher putihku !"

"Demi _Dewa Poseidon_, _My dear Eri_," Lay menyentuh luka Eri tersebut dan mehilangkannya dengan sekali sentuh. "Sudah kusembuhkan dan sudah kembali mulus,"

Eri terdiam, meraba-raba lehernya. Memastikan luka itu tidak lagi membekas di leher putihnya. Eri mulai bergumam, ketika ia tidak menemukan luka itu.

"_Jeongmal gamsaimnida,_ Lay !" Eri memeluk leher Lay.

Lay menepuk-tepuk punggung Eri, "_Cheonma, Eri_. Kau hanya berterima kasih karena aku mengembalikan kulit putihmu, bukan ?"

Eri melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak. Tetapi untuk hari ini,"

"Termasuk aku menculikmu dari pangeran _Baekhyun_ ?" tanya Lay—dengan nada renyahnya.

Eri memutar bola matanya malas, "Itu sebuah pengecualian,"

"Baiklah," Lay menahan kekehannya.

"Mulai detik ini, mohon bantuannya, _Professor_,"

Lay menyunggingkan senyumannya, "_Sure_,"

Keduanya saling menjabat tangan sebagai persetujuan _tutoring_ demi kesuksesan Eri dalam _Pre-Tournament_. Tetapi, Anri mungkin berbeda dengan keempat gadis seperti '_a meteors come to earth'_ yang kini disibukkan dengan latihan dan latihan karena hari _Pre-Tournament_ semakin deka. Ia sendirian harus menghadapi sesuatu yang amat besar—bahkan ia tidak pernah memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada siapa -desus teman-teman di sekolahnya pun kembali menusuknya. Ia terus-terusan memojokkan dirinya, berusaha tidak meloloskan sebutir air mata. Walau teman-temannya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Ia tidak mau menjelaskannya. Bahkan Sehun hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu melakukan apa pun. Sekalipun laki-laki itu ingin sekali memeluknya, tetapi larangan untuk bawahan tidak boleh adanya hubungan intim antara bangsawan macam Anri berhubungan dengan Sehun yang dari kasta bawah.

Hari-hari Anri kembali seperti sediakala. Ia menjadi roh-roh penasaran, antara ada dan tiada. Keberadaannya sangat amat transparan karena satu hal yang sedang ia hadapi.

.

.

.

_Hari_ telah berganti, para penghuni _Oberon _sudah memulai ajaran tahun baru. Di pagi yang cerah, para penghuni Oberon kedatangan seorang pria berparas tampan dan bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya bak _model_. Tentunya, karisma memikat para siswi _Oberon School_. Ia kemari setelah mendapat berita yang cukup mengejutkan dan harus ia bicarakan langsung kepada majikannya. Mungkin majikannya akan tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut. Maka, ia mencari majikannya dari lorong ke lorong sekolah. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya di seluruh pelosok sekolah.

"Eunhyuk ?"

Suara pemuda dengan ekspresi dingin ditemani dengan serigala kesayangannya, menghampiri _Eunhyuk_.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kau melihat nona Anri ?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir, "_Molla_, sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Eunhyuk menepuk dahi mulusnya, "_Aigoo_ ! Kau'kan tangan kanannya ! Bagaimana sih ?"

Mendengar pernyataan Eunhyuk, Sehun menyeringitkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya, Eunhyuk sepanik ini—sampai-sampai datang mencari Anri. Padahal ia ingat betul, jika Eunhyuk sedang mengurusi penelitian di _Fresco._ Seingatnya, jika Eunhyuk panik—berarti sesuatu besar akan terjadi yang menyangkut dengan Anri. Dari 4 sekertaris pribadi Anri, Eunhyuk lah yang mengurusi Anri sejak kecil dan melayani Anri dengan baik. Sekaligus, ia menjadi sosok _ibu_—yang menggantikan ibu kandung Anri yang telah lama meninggal. Apa kabar mengenai Anri akan dijodohkan sudah terdengar oleh Eunhyuk—sehingga Eunhyuk jauh-jauh datang kemari. Itu lah yang diterka oleh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya lagi," Eunhyuk berbalik pergi.

Sehun hanya mendehem, dan menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang semakin menjauh.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan si _Eunhyuk_ itu ?" tanya _Colonel Thompson_—serigala abu-abu milik Sehun.

"_I don't even know, Colonel_. _Perhaps, it's the time Anri meet her mate_," jawab Sehun datar.

Sehun hanya menatap datar, berusaha mengontrol emosinya untuk tidak melayangkan sesuatu ke atas langit dengan kekuatan anginnya. Ia sedikit kesal jika benar Anri akan dijodohkan sebentar lagi. Sebenarnya, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjodohkan. Padahal, Jonghyun—kakak Anri masih dalam pencarian. Selama dua tahun ini, keberadaannya tidak dapat terdeteksi. Apakah keputusan _Boss_-nya, _Donghae_ adalah keputusan yang tepat ? Sehun berharap begitu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _Jendral_ ?" tanya serigala bermata biru itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Ya, sedikit."

"Lebih baik, kau tidak usah masuk kelas jika hatimu sedang kacau," nasihat _Colonel Thompson_.

"Tidak usah. Tidak baik untuk membolos di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru," balas Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Colonel Thompson mengikuti dari belakang, "Baiklah, asalkan kau tidak berulah saja, _General_,"

Sehun pun mengerti mengenai hukum perjodohan—atau _Legal of engagement_ di _Portal terbalik _ini jauh lebih terikat ketimbang di portal mana pun. Setelah mereka dijodohkan dan mengikat status _tunangan_—tiga bagian penting dalam diri mereka yang terdiri dari _soma_ yaitu tubuh, _psyche_ yaitu jiwa, dan _pneuma_ akan menyatu. Sukaduka mereka rasakan bersama. Saling tetapi, jika salah satu dari mereka ingin memutuskan hubungan ikatan mereka, _cincin Sangre de Ruby_ yang melingkar di jari manis mereka harus terlepas dan dibuang ke air yang mengalir—atau dengan cara lain yaitu memecahkan ruby tersebut secara paksa.

Sehun memandang kaca-kaca kristal, seolah ia bingung harus bagaimana lagi untuk melindungi Anri. Padahal sebentar lagi, Anri akan menjadi milik seseorang.

.

.

.

Hanya menunggu waktu saja.

* * *

_OBERON HILL NEWSPAPER_

_March 20th _

_Currently, the youngest daugther of Donghae will engaged with one of young nobleman._

* * *

"_Young Lady_,"

Anri menoleh, ia menemukan Eunhyuk menghampirinya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"_Eunhyuk_ ?" balas Anri datar, "_Aren't you supposed at Fresco_ ?"

"Tidak sampai—aku datang untuk menemui langsung," tegas Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Eunhyuk mengambil nafas panjang—berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mengatakan langsung pada nona kesayangannya.

"Cepat katakan. Aku masih ada kelas," ucap Anri masih datar.

"_Young Lady_, benar kau akan menerima proposal pertunangan itu ?" tanya Eunhyuk mantap.

Anri terdiam, "Itukah yang ingin kau sampaikan ? Kau ingin membicarakan si _Count Prince_ itu ?"

Eunhyuk menggangguk cepat.

Anri menatap tajam seperti ingin membunuh Eunhyuk.

"Buang-buang waktu saja—enyahlah. Kembali ke Fresco," lirih Anri tajam.

"Ta—tapi, _Young Lady_," Eunhyuk berniat untuk membantah.

"Kubilang, enyahlah,"

Anri melangkah pergi dari titik pertemuannya dengan Eunhyuk yang berdiri mematung di posisi yang sama.

* * *

_CARAMEN HEADLINES_

_The beauty of Oberon will declare her engagement's party this spring ?_

* * *

Setelah ia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Malamnya, Donghae memanggilnya untuk membicarakan hal proposal pertunangannya. Anri sudah rapi dengan _Maxi Dress_ ala wanita-wanita zaman _Victorian_—rambut panjangnya disanggul membuatnya terlihat semakin dewasa.

"_You call me, dad ?_" ucap Anri datar.

Ayah dari Anri memutar bangkunya agar dapat menghadap putri kesayangannya. Donghae masih terfokus dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Ia melirik sebentar wajah cantik anaknya itu. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu, sayang," balas Donghae dengan nada ramah.

Anri terdiam—sesekali memainkan ujung lengan kemejanya. Ia terus-menerus berpikir keras apa yang diinginkan oleh ayahnya itu.

"_Your Count Paris will coming soon,_" kata Donghae tenang.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan dijodohkan oleh siapapun terkecuali kakakku pulang dengan selamat," tolak Anri.

Donghae menghela nafas dan menatap dalam-dalam Anri, ia kemudian meraih tangan mungil anaknya.

"Anakku—Kim Anri," Donghae menggusap punggung tangannya, "Aku mengerti rasa sayangmu yang begitu besar pada kakakmu itu, tetapi terimalah proposal perjodohan ini—,"

"Apa ini salah satu langkah politik agar kembali menjadi tangan kanan _Oberon Leux_ lagi ?" potong Anri, "Begitu ?"

Donghae terdiam dan menatap tajam putri kebanggaannya yang terus-terusan menjadi salah satu peran _Juliet_ di _Oberon_—_dewasa, mandiri_. Ciri khas dari seorang Juliet di karangan _William Shakespeares_. Namun, Anri benar-benar seperti dikisahkan seperti layaknya Juliet. Ia akan dijodohkan. Padahal Anri sendiri bertekad akan menikah dengan siapapun yang dipilih kakaknya.

Anri menarik tangannya dari genggaman ayahnya secara paksa, "Kalau benar begitu, aku tidak mau. Hanya _Jonghyun-oppa_ dan aku yang memilih siapa yang menjadi _mate_-ku."

Sebelum Donghae berhasil membalas perkataan Anri—si _Juliet_ sudah melangkah panjang keluar dari kantor ayahnya.

.

.

.

Anri duduk di bangku _grand piano _hitam. Sejak pagi tadi, ia sudah meluangkan waktunya di sini, sebuah ruangan kosong tidak ada perabotan, terkecuali sebuah _grand piano_ yang sudah berdebu. Sejak berita pertunangannya telah tersebar, ia sama sekali tidak mau untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun termasuk pada Yoonmi dan lain-lainnya dengan alasan ia ingin sendiri.

Ia mulai menekan perlahan-lahan tutsnya. Suara piano terpantul di sisi ruangan, dibantu dengan suara rintik hujan yang jatuh dari langit. Dapat ia rasakan debu-debu yang menempel di tuts piano itu. Tak bisa ia bayangkan berapa lama piano ini sudah lama tidak di mainkan ? Mungkin dengan ia bermain piano, ia dapat menyalurkan perasaannya.

Lagu yang pernah menjadi lagu kesukaan bagi kakak laki-lakinya itu terlintas di benaknya untuk dimainkannya saat itu. Gadis berambut hitam dan tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Ia mulai menyandungkan lagu tersebut dengan sebuah perubahan lirik di sana.

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name,_"

Ia membayangkan ketika kakaknya masih berada di sisinya sebelum sebuah petempuran besar harus merelakan kakaknya—Jonghyun _ditelan_ entah kemana. Sudah banyak yang turun tangan atas pencariaan Jonghyun selama 2 tahun ini. Ia selalu merasa janggal ketika sedang tidur—terutama saat badai tiba. Biasanya, ia akan merangkak naik ke atas ranjang kakaknya untuk dipeluk, agar mengurangi rasa takutnya pada petir. Sekarang, ia harus memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menahan tangisannya yang meledak-ledak karena ia takut akan petir.

Biasanya, keduanya akan menyandungkan sebuah lagu yang menjadi _trademark_ dari kedua kakak-beradik ini. Tetapi terdengar berbeda ketika ia sendiri yang menyanyikannya. Lalu, rasa kehilangan pun datang menghantui dirinya. Biasa Anri dikenal sebagai gadis yang ramah dan ceria—ini menjadi sosok gadis yang pendiam, dingin, dan _anti-social_. Bahkan ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari teman-temannya selama kejadian tersebut. Lebih banyak mengurungkan diri di kamarnya dan menangis.

Begitu orang berdesas-desus mengenai kakaknya. Banyak yang mencela nama baik _Jonghyun_, Anri mencoba untuk mendengarnya dan berlari dari kenyataan kepergian kakaknya. Ia bukan saja kehilangan seorang kakak tetapi Anri juga kehilangan _kakak-kakak_nya yang lain—seperti _Key—_seorang sahabat baik Jonghyun dan seorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri, _Minho_—salah seorang _ACE_ dari lingkaran pertemanan kakaknya yang memiliki hati yang sangat baik dan karisma, _Taemin_—salah seorang yang paling menjadi favorit di kalangan kelima persahabatan ini dan Anri sangat dekat dengan Taemin, dan _Onew_—seorang pemuda yang merupakan anak pertama kapten angkatan laut _Inverse Portal_ dan ia seorang pemimpin—dan juga seorang penyusun strategi untuk segala taktik penyerangan. Mereka, semula adalah tuan rumah di _East Tower_—dan menjuluki mereka sendiri dengan '_Shinee_'.

_"Your pride, Your ego, Your needs, and Your selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like me to walk out your life  
Now You never, never get to clean up the mess Your made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes"_

Pride, ego, kebutuhan, dan keegoisan kakaknya adalah sesuatu yang Anri salahkan pada Jonghyun. Ia berharap jika waktu itu kakaknya tidak terlalu mementingkan orang lain dan menyelamatkan dirinya agar bisa tetap bersama-sama dengan Anri.

Beruntung, saat itu Jonghyun belum dijodohkan dengan siapa pun. Jika iya, mungkin keadaannya akan lebih parah dari Anri. Keikatan sepasang _mate_ di portal terbalik, seperti separuh nyawa dari orang tersebut. Tetapi, perasaan Anri selalu sakit ketika melihat tempat kejadian dimana Jonghyun pergi meninggalkannya atau mengingat apa saja hal-hal yang terakhir dilakukan Jonghyun padanya.

Tidak ada kejelasan—tidak ada petunjuk dimana mereka—dimana semua orang yang ia sayangi. Semua itu menghantuinya selama mereka belum kembali.

_" __It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That you should've bought me flowers  
And held your hand"_

Terlalu cepat dan bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Jonghyun tidak akan kembali dan selalu datang tepat waktu ketika Anri sedang sedih dan ketakutan. Seperti ketika Anri tersesat di _Portal Awal_ yang hingga harus menggerahkan hampir semua penduduk _Portal Terbalik_ untuk menemukkannya. Dan Jonghyun-lah yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu—sebelum siapa pun yang menemukannya.

_"Should've gave you all your hours  
When You had the chance,"_

Dan hanya Jonghyun-lah yang meluangkan seluruh waktunya demi adik tercinta. Setelah ibu kandung mereka berdua meninggal akibat sebuah kasus pembunuhan, Jonghyun mulai protektif agar Anri tidak terbunuh atau terlukai. Jonghyun berjanji jika ia akan menemani Anri—jika ia sempat.

Tetapi kini janji itu seakan hanya bualan belaka.

_"Take me to every party  
Cause all I wanted to do was dance  
Now your baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man,"_

Dulu sekali setiap ada pesta dansa, Jonghyun yang menjadi pendampingnya dalam pesta dansa tersebut. Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, karena keduanya benar-benar masuk dalam alunan musik di ruangan hall mana pun mereka bernari.

Tetapi semenjak ia pergi, Anri hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan ditemani segelas _wine_ merah dan menonton orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Atau pun Kris dan Sehun mengajaknya berdansa. Tetapi _feel_ ketika mereka berdansa tidak sama dengan ketika ia bersama dengan Jonghyun.

Dentangan lagu _When I was your man_—_Bruno Mars_ yang sempat dipelajari Jonghyun ketika ia sedang mencari Anri di _Portal Awal_ ini pun mencapai klimaksnya. Bukan lagi _When I was your man_ tetapi _When You were my man_.

_"Although it hurts  
You'll be the first to say that You were wrong,"_

Jonghyun bukanlah cinta pertama bagi Anri, tetapi lelaki pertama yang mengajarinya bagaimana dan apa itu kasih sayang. Kehilangan sosok inspirasi bagi hidup Anri, seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga. Banyak mengiranya telah mati.

_"Oh, You know you probably much too late  
To try and apologize for your mistakes  
But I just want you to know,"_

Namun, bagi Anri pribadi—mungkin Jonghyun telah _mati_ di hati banyak orang, tetapi baginya Jonghyun akan terus hidup di hatinya. Anri ingin memberitahukan kakaknya betapa ia salah mengambil langkah untuk menghilangkan diri dari semua orang.

Tanpa Anri sadari, airmatanya sudah mengalir. Sudah lama ia tidak menangis seperti ini. Mungkin semua perasaannya telah meledak saat itu juga. Ia menghentikan permainaannya dan terdiam menatap cahaya yang ia tangkap dari kaca jendela. Kicauan burung yang bertengger di pohon dekat jendela. Kemudian, ia melirihkan kembali lagu tersebut dengan suara serak.

_" __I hope he buys me flowers  
I hope he holds my hand  
Give me all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take me to every party  
'Cause You remember how much I loved to dance  
Do all the things You should have done  
When You were my man  
Do all the things You should have done  
When You were my man,"_

Dulu sekali, ketika Jonghyun masih ada. Ia pernah mengatakan hal yang sama dengan bait yang sekarang Anri nyanyikan. Dan Jonghyun-lah yang merestui hubungan Anri dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi pemelainya nanti—sebelum ayahnya sendiri. Jadi, Anri sepenuhnya tidak menerima proposal perjodohannya tersebut—sebelum kakaknya menyetujuinya. Tetapi karena ia tidak mau mempermalukan nama keluarganya, maka ia mengiyakan atau menyetujui proposal tersebut.

Setelah Anri selesai bernyanyi, tiba-tiba suara menderit terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruangan. Irisnya langsung menatap pintu di sudut ruangan. Ia menemukan Sehun berdiri di sana. Sehun terdiam, dan menarik tangan Anri membawanya pergi ke kandang kuda.

.

.

.

Badai dengan petir mulai turun malam itu membuat para penghuni _Oberon School_ bergidik ketakutan. Chloe tampak cemas dikarenakan Anri belum juga kembali ke kamar asramanya. Ia terus menerus menatap jendela ruang tengah—tanpa takut akan petir yang nyaris memecahkan kaca jendela. Beberapa penghuni menara _EXO_—seperti, _Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Tao dan Kai_—mereka datang berkunjung hanya sekedar bermain-main. Baekhyun dan Tao sedang beradu catur, dengan Eri menjadi penonton. Chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengepang rambut panjang Minri yang sedang setia membelai kucing kesayangannya di pangkuannya. Sedangkan, Kai dan Yoonmi duduk di perapian sambil menikmati hangatnya susu coklat.

"_Skatmat_," Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Ah ! Apa-apaan ini !" keluh Tao.

"Makanya, kau harus memiliki dewi _Athena_ jika ingin melawanku," celetuk Baekhyun—mengedipkan matanya kepada Eri.

Eri tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Dasar genit," Tao berdecis.

"Aku tidak peduli," Baekhyun tersenyum pada Eri dan memainkan ujung rambut Eri.

Tao mengerucut, kemudian ia memilih untuk meladeni Chloe yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Chloe," Tao menghampiri Chloe.

Si _Brunette_ melirik sebentar ke arah Tao—matanya kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Ia mendengus panjang.

"_What's wrong_ ?" Tao menarik kedua tangan Chloe.

Chloe terdiam. "_I'm so worry_,"

"_About ?_" Tao tersenyum selembut mungkin.

"Anri… Dia belum kembali sejak tadi—akhir-akhir ini dia semakin suram. Jarang membaur dengan kita semua," jawab Chloe lirih.

Tao tak mampu untuk membalas perkataannya.

"Dia akan segera kembali. Percayalah," bohong Tao dengan memeluk pinggang Chloe.

Chloe menunduk, seakan tidak yakin dengan pernyataan Tao.

"_Hey_," Tao menarik dagu Chloe ke atas, "Jangan sedih begitu. Nikmati saja _French Macarons _dan segelas _Lady Grey tea_ yang sengaja kubuatkan tadi,"

"_I wish I can, Tao_. Hatiku tidak henti-hentinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya," Chloe meloloskan diri dari pelukan Tao. Chloe menjauhkan diri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar bersama dengan _Rui_.

"Ada apa dengannya ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah Chloe masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jemarinya masih sibuk dengan mengepang rambut Minri.

Tao terdiam. "Ini terkait dengan Anri,"

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya seakan mengerti maksud Tao.

"_Umh_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Anri ?" kali ini Minri bertanya. Karena ia juga penasaran ada apa dengan Anri.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, membuat Minri refleks untuk menolehkan kepalanya.

"_A certain big cases_, tapi nggak apa-apa," Chanyeol menjelaskan singkat dan padat.

Minri dan Eri saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik serahkan pada Sehun," Baekhyun mengelus-elus rambut Eri lembut

* * *

_G&G's_

_Anri—one of Kim Jonghyun's younger sister will engaged. Is it true that this news only to forget about the disappearance of the heir of Kim's family?_

* * *

Anri berlari bersama Sehun di tengah hujan, dengan membawa serta binatang pendamping mereka. Sehun membuka pintu kandang kuda milik _Oberon School_. Pemuda _albino_ itu melepaskan genggamannya dan mencari kuda pribadi kepunyaan Anri. _Maxi Dress_ berlengan panjang milik Anri sudah basah kuyup, begitu pula dengan kemeja Sehun.

Sehun sejak tadi merutuk kepada hujan, karena ia dan majikannya harus kedinginan setengah mati. Ya, bagaimana tidak mereka tidak mengenakan semacam jaket atau mantel sebelum menerobos hujan di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini ?" tanya Anri mengigil.

Sehun menarik tali kekang seekor kuda hitam, "Untuk sementara tenangkan dirimu, dan dinginkan kepalamu,"

"Kepalanya sudah dingin, akibat guyuran hujan," lirih _Colonel Thompson_.

Sehun melirik serigala peliharaannya dengan ekor matanya, lalu menatap Anri lagi.

"Kau—mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?" Anri menatap tajam Sehun.

"Anri—," Sehun memejamkan matanya enggan, "—Kumohon, jangan buang-buang waktu,"

"Tapi, _Sehoon_," Anri menggertak.

_Sehoon_, sebuah nama yang sering dipanggil oleh Anri jika Sehun tidak menurutinya atau tidak mendengarkan perkataan Anri.

"Ginger, Tony. _Back to your first appearances_," perintah Sehun—menghiraukan Anri.

Ginger dan Tony menggangguk. Sebuah cahaya terang terpancarkan dari tubuh mereka, yang kini mereka berubah menjadi kartu tarot dan melayang masuk ke _Arcana Cube_ Anri. Selesai itu, Sehun bersimpuh di depan Anri, lalu merobek sisi sebelah _Maxi Dress_ milik Anri hingga sepaha.

"_Sehoon_ !" pekik Anri.

"Ya ! Ya !" seru _Colonel Thompson_, "Apa yang kau lakukan !?"

"Diam kau, _Thompson_. Sebelum aku memotong lidahmu," ancam Sehun.

"_Sehoon, _dengarkan aku !" seru Anri.

"Kau yang mendengarkan aku !" balas Sehun dengan suara tingginya.

Suara guntur menggelegar seiringan dengan seruan Sehun, sebuah kombinasi yang pas untuk menundukkan Anri.

"Dengarkan aku, Anri," kata Sehun melembut, "Pergilah ke tempat _Joon Young_. _Jebal_, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat sedih dan berantakan seperti ini. Kumohon turuti kata-kataku sekali ini,"

Wajah Anri mulai melunak, ia menyenderkan kepalanya tepat di dada Sehun.

"Aku—Aku hanya takut. Jika adanya _mate_ di sampingku, aku akan melupakan _Jonghyun_-_oppa_,"

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak memeluk Anri. Namun, tubuh berkata lain. Perlahan ia memeluk Anri erat.

"_Just go, then_,"

Sehun pun membantu Anri menaiki kuda hitamnya. Setelah Anri duduk di atas kuda, Sehun memukul bokong Kuda hitam itu kencang. Kuda yang ditunggangi Anri itu mendengking dan berlari keluar dari kandang kuda.

"Kukira kau akan membawanya lari," ucap _Colonel Thompson_.

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku bukan tercipta untuk menjadi _Romeo_-nya. Aku hanya _cameo_ di jalan ceritanya,"

.

.

.

Anri melajukan kuda hitamnya. Menerobos di antara hujan lebat dan halilintar yang nyaris menyambarnya. Ia mulai melesat ke dalam _Hutan Oberon_—dimana pepohonan tinggi tertanam di sana. Anri melirik ke belakangnya yang ternyata _ksatria-ksatria hitam_ suruhan ayahnya sudah mengejarnya. Nampaknya, _alarm_ hilangnya dirinya sudah berbunyi di _Oberon School_. Semasa bodoh, pikir Anri waktu itu. Ia mempercepat laju kuda itu.

Salah satu dari ksatria itu adalah _Eletric Manipulation_—dimana ia memanipulasi atau menguasai elemen petir. Beruntung, karena sekarang ia bisa menciptakan kilatan petir lebih banyak dari biasanya. Dan benar, salah satu kilatan petir menghantam sebuah pohon di depan Anri.

Anri dengan cepat membelokkan kudanya, menghindar dari patahan pohon tersebut. Ia berdecak kesal. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah—semerah darah. Ia menghentikan laju kudanya, berbalik arah—seakan-akan melawan ksatria-ksatria hitam tersebut.

"_Psonic Blast_," lirih Anri.

Anri menatap luas setiap ksatria-ksatria tersebut dan menjatuhkan mereka satu persatu hanya sekali tatapan. Anri kembali melajukan kudanya menuju pondok teman sejak kecilnya.

* * *

_Politigious Magazine_

_… Anri engagement with one of the nobleman only restore the Kim Donghae's family so great as before. Making peoples will forget the story of the loss of Jonghyun…_

* * *

Itulah bagaimana cara membuat Anri kembali memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya dan ia juga sekarang sementara tinggal di salah satu pondok milik salah seorang teman baik Anri yang menurut Anri sendiri adalah teman aneh, tapi ia seorang teman sejak kecil yang paling Anri sayangi. Pondok teman baiknya itu berada di daerah pegunungan Oberon, yang sulit dilacak oleh para pengawal Anri. Sudah berhari-hari, Anri termenung di dalam pondok itu.

"_Would ya back home_, _My Lady_ ?" pemuda berambut hitam ikal masih setia bercermin di depan kaca.

Anri hanya terdiam dan menatap pemuda ikal itu. Ia sudah mengganti dengan kemeja kebesaran dan celana bahan hitam. Sebuah selimut tebal telah menyelimutinya dengan ditemani oleh hangatnya _Hot Chocolate_ buatan pemilik dari pondok itu.

"_What do you think_ ?" balas Anri acuh.

"Kau mengangguku, _My Lady_. Aku tidak bisa berburu kalau kau ada di sini," keluh pemuda itu, "Kalau bukan karena Sehun. Sudah kubuang kau ke sungai terdekat,"

Anri terdiam, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sehun yang menyuruhku untuk ke sini ?"

Pemuda itu berdiri menghadap Anri, menyeringai.

"Mudah saja. Robekan itu misalnya," Pemuda berwajah _racoon_ itu menunjuk robekan _maxi dress_ Anri, "_You rarely to screw your dress. Cause I knew you are such silly fashion holic_,"

Anri mendengus tertawa, "_It's not a right time to joking around,"_

"_Why not _?" Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya, "_You know_, kau itu terlalu kaku—terlalu terpaku pada takdir, takdir, dan takdir,"

Anri memainkan kukunya dan sesekali mengigit bibirnya pelan.

"_That's the way I lived_," bisik Anri—nyaris tidak terdengar.

"_That's the wrong way to live, pabbo_ !" bantah pemuda itu menyandarkan di sisi tembok kayu pondoknya, "Kau terlalu takut untuk mati !"

"Aku tidak takut !" Anri bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Yes, you are_ !" seru pemuda itu tidak kalah tajamnya, "Nyatanya, kau ingin lari dari kenyataan—menolak semua proposal perjodohan, karena kau—kau takut melupakan _Jonghyun_ ! Sama saja kau takut mati !"

"Hentikan, _Joon_ !" Anri menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat.

Pemuda itu mendekat diri dan mencengkram kedua sisi bahu Anri.

"Biarku katakan padamu, ya, Anri ! Kau itu—kau itu adalah masa depan _Oberon_. Jonghyun memindahkan _Arcana Cube_ padamu karena kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk memegang seluruh sumber kekuatan _Reverse Portal_ ! Kata orang, kau itu kuat dan indipenden. _Persetan mereka _!" pemuda itu terus-terusan memojokkan Anri, "Lihat dirimu ! Kau lemah ! Hanya karena anggota keluargamu mulai runtuh semenjak hilangnya Jonghyun dari _Reverse Portal_, kau juga ikut runtuh ! _The High Priestess_, katanya. _The High Priestess, my ass_ ! Lihat dirimu—kalau perlu mengacalah. Pantas saja, Sehun melemparmu ke sini."

"HENTIKAN !" teriak Anri dengan air mata yang membanjiri kedua sisi pipinya, "_Stop, Joon Young_ ! Kumohon ! Aku mengerti—AKU MENGERTI ! Kumohon jangan pojokkan aku !"

Ketika Anri mulai histeris dalam tangisannya, pemuda bernama _Joon Young_ menariknya dalam pelukan. Ia sengaja menekankan semua perkataannya—karena memang tipe dari seorang Anri yang harus dinasehati dengan cara _kasar_. Tetapi teman sejak kecilnya juga tidak tega melihat jika Anri menangis hingga histeris.

"Aku—Aku masih dibayangi oleh _Hantu Jonghyun_-_oppa_, jika aku mengingat wajahnya," jelas Anri dalam isakannya.

"Dan kau juga hidup di dalam bayangannya,_ You always follow his foot print without you realize it,_" sambung Joon Young, "Kau tidak berpikir bagaimana denganku ? Aku kehilangan sepenuhnya _noona_-ku, _yet I'm still walking on my path_. Bedanya dengan kau, kemungkinan keberadaan Jonghyun masih ada presentasenya—_Jonghyun still alive_,"

Anri terdiam—seolah merenung. Pasalnya, ucapan Joon Young semuanya tepat sasaran.

"Dan lucunya, kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk hidup tanpa dirinya," lanjut Joon Young mengelus-elus puncak kepala Anri, "Padahal, kau menghubungkan seluruh pita merah antar satu orang ke orang lain. _Heh_—_Such a true Wheel of Fortune_,"

Joon Young melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus tetesan air mata Anri.

"_Just live like you do, just survive as long as your heart still beating_," Joon Young menatap kedua iris hitam Anri, "_If you understand what I am talking about. Walk back home_, _I feel something coming_,"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Anri mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Well, watch this_,"

Telapak Joon Young menapak di dahi Anri—memberi _visi__on_ apa yang dilihat Joon Young di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

"_Tao—Back up Chloe_ _!_"

.

.

.

"_Kris_ !"

.

.

.

"_Ikut aku, Chloe_ !"

.

.

.

"_Pawns ! Follow me !"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Medis ! Medis ! CEPAT PANGGIL MEDIS !"_

.

.

.

"_Baek—Baek, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi ?"_

.

.

.

"_Aku di sini_, _Eri. Aku di sini_,"

.

.

.

_"Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan bola api itu masuk, dasar tolol !"_

.

.

.

"_Dimana dia_ ?"

.

.

.

"_Dimana dia _?"

.

.

.

"_Dimana Arcana Cube_ !"

.

.

.

Nafas Anri tersenggal-senggal setelah melihat _vision_ yang ditampakkan oleh Joon Young. Mata Anri membulat. _The Warrior_, pasukan pengkhianat yang terus-menerus ingin merebut _Arcana Cube_. Kelompok yang telah melenyapkan kakaknya. Anri mulai merasakan darahnya mengalir ke atas ubun-ubun. Begitu mendengar nama saja, ia ingin sekali mematahkan leher masing-masing anggota pasukan itu. Pasalnya, teman-teman yang baru ia bawa dari _Portal Awal_ harus merasakan krisis tersebut. Kobaran api dimana-mana. Banyak orang yang terluka. Kekacauan dimana-mana.

"Kau tidak menginginkan ini terjadi bukan ?" tanya Joon Young.

Anri menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Then, home and walk on your path_,"

Anri berdiri dengan mantap dan tersenyum. Aura Anri sudah berganti dengan aura semangat. Ia sudah mengerti apa ucapan Joon Young dan alasan ia menjadi penjaga _Arcana Cube_ yang baru.

"_Yeah_, _you're right_. _I have back to school now_," balas Anri semangat, "_They may have worried about me_,"

Senyuman Joon Young menggembang, ia menyukai sisi Anri yang _ini_. _Positif_ dan _dewasa_. Joon Young pun mengantar Anri pulang ke _Oberon School_.

TBC

Author's Note :

Anyeong haseo, Reader-nim :}

Kembali lagi dengan Lin.

Walaupun pembacanya redap-redup, tetapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting saya dapat menyalurkan karya saya sampai sejauh ini. Saya meng_hiatus_kan untuk menulis _Yaoi_ demi FF ini. Tetapi untuk _yaoi reader_, jangan berkecewa hati. Karena saya akan menaruh racikan _yaoi_—tetapi lebih ke _brothership_. Tentunya, pasangan EXO dan itu adalah pasangan EXO favorit saya. Saya sudah beri _hint _di _chapter_ ini.

Dipertengahan FF _chaptered_ ini, saya ingin berterima kasi buat :

**Hyungie, si pendorong motivasi.**

Yang tiap hari nagihin FF buat cepet kelar dan kasih masukan buat FF ini. Orang yang paling sukses membuat _angst_ setiap liat dia (?) salah satu objek inspirasi membuat karakter _Yoonmi_. Motivasi aku buat FF sepanjang dan selebat ini karena dia.

_Jeongmal Gamsamimnida, hyung_.

Mungkin kalau ga ada kau, mungkin saya gontai buat bikin FF ini.

**Jiejie, si penagih spoiler.**

Pertama kalinya dalam hidup daku kalau seorang _reader_ nagihin spoiler buat FF berikutnya—bukannya chapter selanjutnya. Orang yang kasih masukan buat bumbu _action_ di FF ini via _Line_—sampai ketemu langsung. Salah satu objek inspirasi membuat karakter _Chloe_. Entahlah, sebenarnya menspoiler ke dia pun ada untungnya bagi saya—karena daku bisa merevisi lagi apa yang kurang. Kkkk ~

_Xie xie, jiejie_.

Mungkin kalau saya tidak menspoiler, saya buntu ide.

**Tinkerbell, si penagih momen tertentu dan request**

Tadi mungkin si penagih spoiler—kali ini si request. Memang daku yang minta request-an dari si doi, cuman kadang-kadang requestannya harus dan kudu wajib direvisi lagi. Hingga akhirnya daku mencipta karakter si _Eri_—yang kebanyakan dari kalian menyukai karakter ini.

_Gracias, nae chingu-ya_

Tanpa request-an anehmu, daku ga mungkin bikin FF gila ini.

**Oppa, si reader yang paling kalem**

Paling kalem—bukannya ga macem-macem, dia lagi nungguin momen-momen seru. Tapi satu-satunya objek yang bikin daku ciptain beberapa FF _fluff_ sebelum bikin FF edan ini. _Minri_, si _dancing machine and the girl who born to dance_.

_Thank you, Oppa_

Kalau aku tidak mengenal kau, aku nggak mungkin bikin FF-FF panjang dan edan ini.

Butir-butir momen kita bersama itu adalah salah satu inspirasi tiap lembar saya ketik untuk FF

Maaf buat reader yang lain, saya malah curhat.

Karena tanpa mereka berempat, saya ga bisa membuat FF ini.

Jadi sampai jumpa, next chapter :}}

XOXO

LIN


	6. Peterpan meets Tinkerbell

_"Kau tidak menginginkan ini terjadi bukan ?" tanya Joon Young._

_Anri menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Then, home and walk on your path,"_

_Anri berdiri dengan mantap dan tersenyum. Aura Anri sudah berganti dengan aura semangat. Ia sudah mengerti apa ucapan Joon Young dan alasan ia menjadi penjaga Arcana Cube yang baru._

_"Yeah, you're right. I have back to school now," balas Anri semangat, "They may have worried about me,"_

_Senyuman Joon Young menggembang, ia menyukai sisi Anri yang ini. Positif dan dewasa. Joon Young pun mengantar Anri pulang ke Oberon School._

**Title : The Oberon : The Inverse**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : EXO, OCs**

**Genre : Fluff, Friendship, Tragedy**

**Pairing : EXO x OCs **

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

* * *

Decitan pintu ruangan 16th _Pieces Room_ terbuka. Sebuah kamar—tempat markas Anggota _16th Pieces_ berada, sebuah ruangan dimana terdapat _grand piano_ hitam yang biasa Chen dan Lay sering menghabiskan waktunya. Ada sebuah meja catur di dekat perapian—tempat Kris dan Suho saling bertarung di atas papan catur. Lalu, meja _billiard_ yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas untuk membuang rasa bosan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah rak buku dengan buku-buku favorit mereka masing-masing dari yang fiksi sampai yang non-fiksi, kebanyakan bertema _mitologi_. Tentu saja ada sofa dimana mereka bisa menyamankan diri masing-masing dengan acara _Afternoon tea_—melepaskan penat mereka dari dokumen-dokumen mereka.

Para penghuni 16th _Pieces Room_ meolehkan kepala mereka ke pintu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kelam dengan tubuhnya terbalut kemeja putih _Joon Young_ dan celana _jeans_. Wajahnya sedikit pucat dan lembam. Tidak seperti Anri yang biasanya. Yang pertama kali bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka adalah _Chloe_. Dia lah yang paling menguatirkan Anri. Barulah yang lain bereaksi.

"Astaga, Anri !" pekik Chloe.

Gadis blasteran _Canadian-Korean_ itu langsung melesat mendekatkan diri pada Anri dan memeluk erat gadis itu. Ia terus menerus mengelus-elus rambut panjangnya. Lalu melepaskan dekapan eratnya.

"Kau kemana saja ?" tanya Chloe panik, "Kau membuatku menguatirkanmu !"

"Maafkan aku, _Chloe_," balas Anri dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan membuat kami kuatir," Chloe kembali mendekap Anri lagi.

"Ya, aku berjanji," Anri membalas pelukan Chloe.

Anri datang ke Oberon School tidaklah sendirian—dia tentunya diantarkan oleh _Joon Young_ si bujangan pondok hutan selatan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mendengus kecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Anri ?" ucap Joon Young.

Anri menengok, "Berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan,"

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Joon Young santai.

"Joon,"

"Hm ?" jawab Joon Young.

"_Thank You for your advice_," lirih Anri.

Joon Young menyeringai, "Ya, ya… Aku akan kembali untuk menjengukmu dengan membawa buruanku,"

Anri menggangguk senang. Setelah itu, Joon Young mehilangkan diri—dengan kata lain, _meneleportkan diri_. Anri mengedar pandangannya ke seluruh anggota _16th Pieces_ yang sangat senang dengan kembalinya sosok Anri. Tidak semuanya—orang yang ingin ia temui, tidak ada. Kemana dia ?

_Sehun_.

Dia kemana, _pikir Anri_.

"Oh ya, ada yang melihat Sehun ?" tanya Anri penasaran dengan sosok tangan kanannya yang tidak muncul batang hidungnya.

Mereka semua saling menatap satu sama lain, merasa tidak yakin dengan jawaban mereka kali ini. Chanyeol menyenggol lengan atas Tao dengan isyarat agar dia saja yang menjawab Anri. Tao sempat-sempatnya menggeram pada Chanyeol, namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Para _Eastern_ menyeret dia ke _basement_—atas perintah _Mr. Donghae_. Di introgasi dan dia—_eem_—aku tidak tega untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia dihukum cambuk," kata Tao sedih, "Karena _Mr. Donghae_ berpikir dia lah yang menjadi dalang dan membantumu kabur,"

Senyuman Anri pun kembali sirna. Ia kemudian berlari melesat pergi dari _16th Pieces Room_ diikuti oleh Kris, Chloe, Chanyeol, Minri, Kai, Yoonmi, Suho, Eri dan Lay. Mereka berlari cepat mengejar Anri yang berlari lebih cepat dari mereka bersembilan. Tidak tahu bagaimana Anri bisa berlari secepat itu—lebih cepat dari biasanya. Anri menapakan kakinya di tangga menara menuju ruang bawah tanah. Belum sampai lantai bawah tanah, ia sudah mendengar jeritan kesakitan milik Sehun. Anri semakin mempercepat jalannya.

Ketika sudah sampai ruang bawah tanah—dimana sebuah penjara kecil bagi _Oberon School_. Kecil—belum itu mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan malah. Seekor _Cerbeus_ sudah bersiaga di depan pintu _basement_ dengan Jackson yang duduk di atas tembok-tembok. Cerbeus itu menerus menggeram lapar—dan akan memakan bulat-bulat siapa pun juga yang diperintahkan Jackson.

"_Where are you think to going, Young lady_ ? tanya Jackson malas.

"Apa _dia _di sini ?" tanya Anri terburu-buru.

"_Huh_ ? _Dia_ siapa ?" tanya Jackson balik.

Anri berdecak. Ia tahu kebiasaan Jackson yang menggulur-ulur waktu. Mau tidak mau, Anri harus memaksa Jackson untuk buka mulut dengan _cara kasar_. Anri menghela nafas panjang, dan dari bayangan hitamnya muncullah sesosok _The Guard_ yang siap memenggal kepala siapa saja yang disuruh Anri. Jackson tersontak, dan _Cerberus _peliharaannya mendengking ketakutan melihat sosok _The Guide_. Karena Anri sedang keadaan terburu-buru, ia menginginkan Jackson untuk menjawabnya cepat.

"Katakan dimana _Sehun_ ?" tanya Anri datar.

"_Se—sehun,_ dia ada di dalam bersama _RapMon, J-hope, Jongkook, _dan _Suga_," jelas Jackson tercekik oleh aura _The Guide_, "Mereka diperintahkan untuk menghukum Sehun."

Mata Anri terbelalak, ketika mendengar RapMon—tuan rumah _East Tower_ yang menjalani hukuman Sehun. Lelaki itu dikenal sebagai lelaki _bengis_ seantero. Anri menggertakkan giginya, seakan tingkat kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Selain itu, Anri juga sedikit menyimpan dendam pada RapMon. Sebab RapMon menggambil paksa hak kuasa tuan rumah _East Tower_ dari _Onew_.

"Tunggu, apa lagi buka pintunya !" titah Kris yang akhirnya sampai bersamaan kedelapan orang lainnya.

Jackson menggangguk kecil dan menyuruh _Cerberus_-nya menarik tali untuk pembuka pintu raksasa. Anri dan lainnya meninggalkan Jackson sendiri. Ruang bawah tanah—atau biasanya disebut sebagai _Judgement Room_. Jika salah satu _student Oberon School_ berbuat ulah, mereka harus menebus hukuman mereka dengan hukuman cambuk. Lantai _Judgement Room_ juga digenangi air setinggi mata kaki—dengan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali di sana. Gelap gulita. Lembab. Tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Di dua sisi korirdor terdapat ruang penjara yang tidak dipakai, dan ujung sana Anri melihat Sehun duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan—kakinya di borgol. Menahan rasa sakit, setiap kali Suga mencambuk punggung mulus Sehun.

"Sehun !" seru Anri.

Bersamaan dengan seruan Anri, sosok _The Guard_ langsung menyerang keempat orang yang menghukum Sehun waktu itu. Bersiap untuk menghukum pancung mereka. Sehun menggangkat kepalanya perlahan. Kelopak mata kirinya lembam dan membiru—mungkin akibat pukulan dari salah satu diantara mereka bertiga. Wajahnya sudah bonyok. Dan tubuhnya sudah lunglai tidak berdaya. Anri menggeram kecil dan menggepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memutih.

"RapMon !" geramnya.

Entah kekuatan darimana Anri bisa mencengkram kerah baju Rapmon dan membenturkan tubuh kekar Rapmon ke sudut tembok. Sementara itu, Chanyeol membuka kunci borgol Sehun dengan Kris—Chloe yang sudah memulai kuda-kuda. Bersiaga jikalau keempat orang itu memberontak. Minri dan Kai sudah berkeja sama untuk menjatuhkan Suga dan J-Hope. Sedangkan, Lay langsung menyembuhkan titik fatal di tubuh Sehun.

"_Eri-ya_, _transfer_ kekuatan untuk Sehun," kata Lay.

Eri menggangguk dan menyentuh leher Sehun, kemudian men_transfer_ sedikit dari kekuatannya untuk Sehun.

"Kalian !" seru Anri, "Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan ini pada Sehun !"

RapMon menyeringai, "Woo—Woo ! _Easy, girl_. Kami hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh ,"

"Tapi kalian melukainya lebih dari yang diprosedurkan !" Anri menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya.

Chloe dan kaum gadis lainnya tidak pernah melihat Anri semarah ini. Setahu dan berdasarkan informasi yang dibocorkan oleh Baekhyun, jika Anri sudah marah besar, ia tidak segan-segan akan membunuh siapa saja yang di depannya. Buta hati—gelap mata, lebih jelasnya. Sebelum mimpi buruk itu terjadi, Yoonmi menghampiri Anri dan mengontrol pikiran Anri yang kacau.

"Anri. Tenanglah, kita bebaskan Sehun dan bicarakan pada ayahmu baik-baik," bisik Yoonmi seakan mencuci otak Anri.

Anri tertunduk, dan menggangguk nurut. Anri melepaskan cengkramannya dan sosok _The Guard_ pun menghilang. Yoonmi tersenyum tipis, merangkul pundak Anri menjauh dari sana. Kris berjalan maju, menatap tajam keempat anggota _BTS_.

"_You guys still pays us to tell about this cases,_" ancam Kris.

Mata coklat Kris perlahan berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Menggeram layaknya serigala. Darahnya mengalir cepat—karena emosinya sudah memuncak melihat salah satu _Omega_-nya disiksa sedemikian rupa.

"_Cause what you have done this to Sehun. We as _EXO _wouldn't take easy to you guys,_" lanjut Kris.

RapMon menyeringai, "_I'm looking forward of that_,"

Suho dan Lay menompang tubuh Sehun keluar, setelah memakaikannya kemeja putih. Chloe memeluk kilat Anri dan merangkul Anri keluar dari tempat yang menggerikan itu. Setelah mereka semua pergi—keempat orang pelaku masih berdiri di sana.

"_Jongkook_,"

Sosok _maknae_ berambut hitam itu menengok polos pada sosok _RapMon_.

"Perhatikan gerak-gerik si _Juliet_ itu," ucap Rapmon datar.

"Tapi—,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jongkook, lakukan saja," bantah _Suga_.

Jongkook menunduk takut. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali untuk tidak menggikuti perintah _kakak-kakak_nya—seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. Keduanya bebas melakukan apa saja dan tidak harus menggikuti perintah RapMon, misalnya. Karena kedua orang itu bukanlah darah murni dari daratan _Fresco_—jadinya mereka bebas untuk melakukan apa pun. Sedangkan, Jongkook berasal dari daratan yang sama dengan RapMon. Mau tidak mau, harus mengikuti apa mau RapMon.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Anri pada Sehun yang berbaring atas ranjang ruang kesehatan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyuruhku untuk pergi," lirih Anri, "Begini jadinya kau nekad membantuku kabur,"

"Tetapi, kau kembali," balas Sehun, seakan membungkam mulut Anri untuk terus-terusan menyalahkan dirinya.

Anri sangat senang mempunyai tangan kanan yang selalu men_support_ dia dari awal sampai akhir. Sehun lah yang terus-menerus memanjakan dirinya. Akan tetapi, Anri tidak pernah merasakan bahwa ia tertarik pada pemuda satu ini. Karena ia dan Sehun tidak pernah memiliki penggikat semacam benang merah yang terikat di jari manis mereka. Dan ia tidak tahu fakta bahwa Sehun bukanlah Romeo-nya.

"Aku senang kau kembali, anak kecil," Kris menyeringai dan mengusak-usak kasar rambut Anri.

"Hentikan Kris, kau merusak rambutnya !" Chloe menepis tangan Kris dan memeluk Anri posesif.

"Suka-suka aku _dong_ !" ucap Kris berdecis.

Chloe menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian keduanya membuang muka. Anri hanya menghela nafas dan berpikir sampai kapan kedua orang di depannya akur dan tidak selalu konflik. Ia berharap hubungan Chloe dan Kris bisa sedamai Chloe dan Tao. Memang kakak beradik yang sangat amat berbeda. Kini giliran Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minri, dan Eri yang menghampiri Anri.

"_O—oh yeah kkaebsong_, kau akhirnya kembali—_kkaebsong_," kata Baekhyun kembali dengan humornya.

Anri terkekeh, "Yah, aku telah kembali, tuan _Kkaebsong_,"

"Hentikan, _Baek_. Jangan nodai Anri dengan kata _landmark_-mu itu !" Chanyeol memperingatkan teman baiknya itu.

"Biarkan ! Biar semua orang tahu bahwa kata ini adalah buatan _Byun Baekhyun_—sang _The Sun_ !" bantah Baekhyun, "Betul begitu, _Eri-ya_ ?"

Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Eri posesif dan menyeringai. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya bersamaan dengan Minri yang menghela nafas panjang. Mereka berdua heran masih sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun menggoda Eri.

"_Ish_, _Baekhyun-ah_. Jangan goda aku terus !" Eri menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia sangat malu pada Baekhyun yang sangat terang-terangan atau dalam bahasa inggrisnya yaitu, **_too bold_**. Tetapi di sisi lain Eri juga tidak apa dengan perlakuan Baekhyun—karena dalam hati paling dalam, ia juga sebenarnya senang. Ketika melihat reaksi Eri, Baekhyun memeluk Eri dan menariknya ke sudut ruangan.

"Jadi," Anri membuka suaranya, "Kapan mereka sedekat itu ?"

Chanyeol menggetuk-ketuk dagunya, "Belum lama ini,"

"Bahkan, hampir setiap hari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mampir ke kamar," tambah Minri.

"Cepat sekali kalian membaur," Anri tersenyum.

"Haha, benar. Aku pun juga bingung kenapa kami jadi sedekat ini padahal belum lama bertemu," Chanyeol tertawa.

"Iya, terutama Kai dan Yoonmi," Minri melirik pasangan Kai dan Yoonmi, "Keduanya dekat sekali—apalagi sekarang mereka satu jabatan dan satu kelas. Semakinlah mereka dekat satu sama lain,"

Mendengar perkataan Minri, Anri menjadi senang. Karena ia memang sengaja mengundang Yoonmi ke _Portal Terbalik_ dengan maksud untuk mengembalikan memori yang telah hilang dan membuat Kai bersemangat kembali. Semenjak Kai dipaksa berpisah dengan Yoonmi, ia sering termenung dan tidak fokus membuat Anri juga ikut kuatir dengan keadaan Kai.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu," timpal Anri.

Suho yang menunggu giliran untuk berbicara. Akhirnya, ia pun membuka suaranya.

"Anri-_ah_," Suho melebarkan tangannya dengan maksud untuk memeluk Anri kilat, "Selamat datang kembali,"

"Terima kasih, _Suho_," balas Anri.

"Dan selamat atas pertunanganmu," Suho tersenyum bagaikan malaikat _Gabriel_.

"_Well, I haven't engaged yet_," elak Anri.

"Tetapi tetap saja kau akan bertunangan. Aku dan Lay akan mencarikanmu hadiah pertunangan," balas Suho dengan Lay yang hanya menggangguk.

"Benarkah ?" Anri menatap kedua orang di depannya tidak percaya, "_I'm looking forward of it_,"

"_So_, _when you will get engaged_ ?" pemuda bermata bulat itu—_Kyungsoo _akhirnya bersuara.

Anri terdiam dan terbelalak melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Rambut _light red_ membara, paras tampan, dan juga terlihat cerdas itu sekarang di depan hadapan Anri.

"Apa kabar, Anri ? Maaf aku kemarin tidak bisa menghadiri upacara _opening ceremony_—yah, kau tahu sendiri Lay tidak mengizin—_uwoow_ !" ucapan Kyungsoo terputus, karena Anri memeluknya erat-erat.

"_You're back_…" lirih Anri.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, "_Yeah, it's been a while_, _since I lay my body at that stupid hospital bed_,"

Anri melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang salah satu sisi pipi Kyungsoo lembut. Memperhatikan seluruh kondisi tubuh Kyungsoo—memastikan tidak ada yang terluka atau lecet sekali pun. Ia senang salah satu sahabatnya sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Sejak _The Warrior_ menghancurkan sebagian kota _Oberon_, Kyungsoo dengan pengguna _Earth Manipulation_ bersatu untuk menghadang kekuataan _The Warrior_. Namun, saat ia ingin melindungi Anri. Nasibnya sangatlah naas. Salah satu anggota _The Warrior_ hampir membunuhnya dengan kekuatan hitamnya. Beruntung, Minho menolong nyawa Kyungsoo—sehingga Kyungsoo diharuskan berbaring di rumah sakit selama satu setengah tahun semenjak kejadian pekara itu.

"Dia sudah terbangun saat kau melarikan diri ke pondok milik _Joon Young_," Chen menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Anri tersenyum—menampakan senyuman bahagianya yang telah lama sirna. Membuat Sehun lega melihat itu.

"_Well, Your engagement party will blast,_" kata Kyungsoo, "_Mommy told me that she will helping you for your engagement party's preparation_,"

Anri semakin menggembangkan senyumannya, "_That's awesome_. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibu-mu,"

"Pastinya," jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Aku tidak percaya Anri akan bertunangan di usia yang sangat belia," timpal Yoonmi.

Kai memeluk posesif Yoonmi dari belakang, "_Well_, kasta _Grand Duke_ seperti keluarga Anri memang diharuskan untuk bertunangan di usia dini. Itu adalah salah satu hukum di sini,"

"Dan sebentar lagi akan menyelenggarakan pesta besar-besaran," imbuh Tao.

"_Yeah_, _I love party_," sambung Chanyeol memamerkan sederetan gigi rapinya, diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

Suara tapak kaki membuyarkan suasana ceria mereka. Langkah kaki yang sangat tajam, dan semua orang mengenali langkah kaki tersebut. Anri takut-takut melirik pemilik langkah tersebut.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian membawa Sehun ke sini ?" tanya _Donghae_ dengan mata merahnya.

Donghae yang merupakan pemilik darah _vampire-werewolves_ ini terlihat marah karena Sehun belum diperintahkan untuk lepas dari hukumannya. Sehun langsung merubah posisinya, terbangun dari tidurnya namun dicegah oleh _Luhan_—yang kini dikendalikan oleh _Aloise_.

"Aku," Anri mengaku.

Donghae menoleh cepat, "Jadi, kau sudah pulang, anakku ?"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau menyadari kesalahanmu ?" tanya Donghae.

Anri terdiam. _Diam berarti iya_.

"Suka atau tidak suka, pertunangan ini akan tetap diadakan," lanjut Donghae dingin, "Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri lagi,"

Mata Anri mulai berair, ia tahu kalau ia melarikan diri untuk sekali lagi—bukan hanya Sehun saja yang dibunuh tapi juga dirinya. Ingin sekali ia membantah perintah ayahandanya, tetapi ia tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain.

"Kalau dia tidak suka, lebih baik dia tidak usah ditunangkan oleh pria dengan nama samara _Count Paris_ itu," tiba-tiba sosok _mutan_ dengan suara nyaring—_Chen_ bersuara.

Sebelum Donghae benar-benar membalas perkataan Chen. Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Chen untuk tidak memperbesar masalah Anri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" lirih Baekhyun hampir tidak terdengar, "Kau ingin mati, ya ?"

Chen menatap datar Donghae dan membalas Baekhyun dalam lirihannya, "Aku tidak tega melihat Anri rapuh seperti ini,"

Setelah Anri terdiam untuk beberapa saat, "Aku tahu dan aku menerimanya, kalau perlu dipercepat saja,"

"Apa ?" Sehun membelalakan matanya.

"Boleh juga usulmu," balas Donghae tersenyum puas, dan hendak meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Asalkan saja kau tidak memperlakukan Sehun seperti ini," sambung Anri.

Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menyeringai, "Sepakat,"

Ketika Donghae benar-benar meninggalkan mereka semua. Semua orang di ruang kesehatan bisa menafas lega—karena sempat menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Anri meraih tangan putih Sehun dan mengelus lembut punggung tangan itu. Kini ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah _Count Paris_ itu berhati seperti _Romeo_ atau justru _Count Paris_ hanyalah _Count Paris_ yang serakah akan kekayaan orangtuanya. Anri tidak mau ambil pusing lagi, ia masih ada banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan hatinya saat nantinya, ia bertemu dengan tunangannya.

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak tadi. Pelajaran mengenai astronomi yang diajarkan oleh Changmin-_songsaengnim_ tidaklah buruk. Anri membereskan buku-bukunya, sedangkan _BamBam_ dan _Yugeom_ yang duduk sebaris dengan Anri telah _knockout_ akibat pelajaran yang teramat memusingkan itu. Di tahun keduanya di _Oberon School_, ia tidak memiliki teman sekelas yang cukup dekat terkecuali _BamBam,Yugeom_, dan _Jongkook_. Maka dari itu, ia tidak terlepas dari ketiga pemuda yang berbeda menara itu. Selain umur mereka tidak jauh, mereka juga satu pemikiran.

"_Thank God_, _this subject is over,"_ Bambam menghela nafas lega.

"_Don't be so happy yet, Bambi_," wajah Yugeom masih menempel di atas meja, "Pelajaran ini masih berlangsung selama 3 tahun."

"_Fuck_—_oops, sorry_," umpat Bambam merengkuhkan buku-bukunya ke tas selempang hitamnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, _Bambam_," ucap Anri memperingatkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"_So sorry_," Bambam terkekeh.

Anri tidak habis pikir jika kakeknya yang tercinta—selaku pendiri _Oberon School_ mempercayakan Bambam menjadi _Day watcher_ karena menurutnya Bambam masih terlalu polos dan _naïve_. Tapi ia pribadi tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Anri memilih untuk diam—daripada memproteskan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"_Hey, _aku dan _Yugeom_ akan ke _Cafetaria_," ucap Bambam lagi, "_You want to join us_ ?"

Anri mengeleng-geleng kecil. Bambam mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak keluar kelas bersama _Yugeom_. Jongkook yang duduk di ujung satu deretan dengan Anri pun bangun dari tempat duduknya. Berencana untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"_Kookie_," panggil Anri.

"Ya ?"

"Kau ingin kembali ke _East Tower_, bukan ?"

Jongkook menggangguk seperti anak kecil yang polos. Anri tersenyum dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau barengan ? Kebetulan aku mau ke tempat _Jimin_," kata Anri lagi.

"_Okay, kajja_,"

* * *

_East Tower_—tercium bau terlalu memikat dan memabukkan. Tower yang semula adalah _Tower_ yang paling bersih, kini menjadi sangat berantakan semenjak RapMon menjadi tuan rumah _East Tower_. Itu lah yang membuat Anri tidak menyukai RapMon—tidak kepada para anggotanya. Nyatanya, ia dan Jimin sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil. Orang-orang terutama _Sehun_ bingung mengapa majikannya berteman dengan sosok _Cassanova_ seperti Jimin. Jawabannya pun tidak terjauh berbeda dengan mengapa Anri dengan _Joon Young_ dari kasta _Knight_ ? Karena Anri akan cepat membaur jika orang itu nyaman baginya.

"Kamar _Jimin_, ada di ujung sana," Jongkook menunjuk pintu kayu kamar Jimin.

"Aku tahu, kok," Anri melambaikan tangannya, "_Trims_,"

Jongkook terdiam dan menatap Anri datar. Ia pun melancarkan misi yang disusun _RapMon_—selaku ketua pimpinan BTS. Bayangan hitam terpapang jelas samping tembok ia berdiri. Sosok _monster_ yang kemudian menyatukan bayangannya dengan bayangan Anri cepat tanpa Anri menaruh curiga pada sosok pemuda polos ini. Sosok monster itu diperintahkan untuk melukai Anri nantinya.

Anri mengetuk-ketuk pintu kayu Jimin. Tidak ada jawaban. Anri lagi-lagi mengetuk pintu itu. Nihil. Ketika untuk ketiga kalinya Anri ingin mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Jimin. Sosok _Cassanova_ dengan feromon ketampanan yang mencuat itu pun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia keluar dengan telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan _jeans_ berwarna gelap. Rambutnya berantakan, tubuh _six pack_ dipenuhi dengan keringat dan bau— yang _tidak asing_ dan Anri tidak mau membahasnya. Memang sudah tidak asing lagi, dengan kegiatan yang dilakukan _cassanova_ macam Jimin.

"Ya ?" Jimin menggacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

Anri mendehem, "_My dear friend, Could you not to act as I'm a stranger_ for you?"

Jimin menyeringai—tanpa ada rasa sinis, "Maaf, _seniorita_. Aku sedang _sibuk_,"

"_Sibuk_ apanya—kau bahkan bolos pelajaran hari ini," Anri mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil.

"_You even dunno what is desire and lust_," jawab Jimin asal.

"Apa hubungannya dengan bolos ?" Anri menautkan alisnya—menatap bingung temannya itu.

"_Just come in, then I will show what is desire and lust,_"tawar Jimin.

Beruntung Anri mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jimin, dan ia cepat-cepat menolak, "_I understand it now_. Jadi, siapa yang di dalam ?"

Jimin berbisik di telinga Anri, "_The one who is so pussy—no one but Krystal,_"

Anri berdecak, "Kau mau membuat _scandal_, bung ?"

Jimin menggangkat bahunya santai, "_Not my fault_, dia yang minta."

Anri menggeluarkan ekspresi enggan apa yang terjadi pada Jimin dan Krystal. Dan ia bisa membayangkan Krystal dari kasta _Duchess_ ternyata bertingkah _liar_ seperti itu. Anri akan yakin jika sebentar lagi nama Krystal akan terpapang di surat kabar dengan _scandal_-nya.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu ke sini ?" tanya Jimin.

"_Hm_, _I need your advice about dresses—you know, even I'm fashion holic but I need someone who give an advice_," jelas Anri.

"_You mean, for your engagement party _?" tanya Jimin lagi, dengan Anri member anggukan sebagai balasan, "_Why you don't ask Sehun_ ?"

"_Why I should_ ?" tanya Anri lagi.

"Karena dia tangan kananmu," balas Jimin masuk logika.

Anri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan penyebaran undangan,"

Jimin mendehem, "Kapan acaramu dilaksanakan ?"

"_End of winter_,"

"Baiklah, aku tahu dimana aku bisa mendapatkan gaun yang bagus dan kau akan terlihat _fascinating_," kata Jimin akhir.

"_Gomapta, _Jimin," balas Anri.

"_Okay. _Sebagai tanda terima kasih, peluk aku sekali," Jimin merentangkan tangannya—tetapi Anri terdiam. Jimin hanya mendengus kesal, pasalnya ia tahu tubuhnya berbau—_you know what I mean_.

"_Oh, come on_. _Just light one—then you can go rush to bathroom_," kata Jimin lagi.

Anri pun akhirnya memeluk cepat Jimin—tanpa Anri sadari, Jimin justru mencabut bayangan _monster _yang tertanam pada bayangan Anri dengan bayangan miliknya. Setelah Anri permisi pamit, Jimin menatap datar.

"_Shit. He is on his move now,_"

* * *

Para gadis jelita yang menyandang posisi tertinggi di _Oberon School_ sedang memangku wajah mereka di meja _cafeteria_. Mereka bingung akan sesuatu—bukan cinta yang mereka bingungkan—bukan _Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun, _atau si raja naga yang mereka pikirkan. Mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka pakai dalam acara pertunangan Anri dengan si _Count Paris_. Keempat gadis itu tidak mau merepotkan Anri—dan memutuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri. Tetapi kemanakah mereka mencari gaun mewah itu ? Mereka tidak familiar dengan wilayah _Oberon_. Karena tidak ada satu pun yang mengajak mereka keluar dari lingkungan _Oberon School_—kecuali lembah dan hutan-hutan.

"Andai _Oberon _adalah _New York_—kita pasti sudah memborong satu setelan gaun mahal milik _Guccio Gucci_ dengan batu-batu _Swarovski _," keluh Chloe membelai kening _Rui_.

"Andaikan di sini adalah _London_, sudah kusuruh _Carri Munden _untuk mendesain gaunku," tambah Eri.

Yang lainnya seperti _Minri_ yang tidak terlalu membesar-besarkan gaun apa yang ia pakai hanya menyantap _Red Velvet cake_-nya dan Yoonmi juga tidak terlalu mementingkan _merk_ yang akan ia kenakan. Mendengar Chloe dan Eri menggerutu seperti itu, rombongan pria tampan seperti _Chanyeol, Kai,_ _Baekhyun,_ dan _Tao_ menghampiri mereka. Mereka berempat datang dengan masing-masing membawa makanan pencuci mulut.

"_Bon Appitite_," kata Baekhyun sebelum menyantap _Chocolate chip muffin_-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kami yang menyiapkan untukmu ?" ujar Tao sambil memotong _Brownies_-nya.

"Kalian apa ?" Chloe meyakinkan.

"Kami berempat yang membantu kalian untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk acara tunangannya Anri," jelas Chanyeol, "Lagipula, aku yakin Anri akan menyibukkan dirinya dengan persiapannya sendiri,"

"Kau benar," jawab Minri melahap _Red Velvet Cake_-nya.

"Jadi, kapan dia akan menyelenggarakan pesta pertunangannya ?" tanya Eri.

"Akhir musim salju—dimana hujan salju akan turun dengan indahnya sebelum mereka berubah musim," Baekhyun memotong muffinnya dan menyuapkannya pada Eri, "_Eri-ya_, _aaaah_ ~!"

Secara otomatis, mulut Eri terbuka bak pintu goa alibaba. Dan ia pun menyantap manisnya _Chocolate chip muffin_ Baekhyun. Wajah sedikit merona, dan tampak polos seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum-senyum—dia sangat suka melihat Eri terlihat manis seperti ini.

"_Aigoo_, kalian masih bisa-bisanya bermesraan," keluh Chanyeol, "Keluar ! Keluar !"

Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kemesraan Baekhyun dan Eri.

"Sirik saja. Sana lakukan pada Minri !" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol hanya berdesis tidak suka—tentu ia ingin melakukannya pada Minri tapi tidak di depan public.

"Baiklah, sebelum hari H, kalian berempat akan menginap di rumahku…" usul Tao.

"Tidak-tidak ! Eri akan kubawa ke kediamanku," bantah Baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Terserah," Tao mengalah.

"Aku juga. Yoonmi-_ah_ akan kubawa ke kediamanku," ucap Kai.

"Baiklah… Dan Chanyeol, kau tidak akan membawa Minri kembali ke _Fresco_ kan ? Karena yang kutahu rumahmu memang di sana," Tao melirik Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku akan membawa Minri ke rumah anda—selaku majikanmu," jawab Chanyeol santai.

.

.

.

Chloe dan yang lainnya kecuali kaum menara _South_ melirik cepat Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"_Mworago_ ?!" kejut mereka berempat.

"Tao adalah majikannya Chanyeol ?" Minri bergumam.

"_Well, _secara tidak langsung—karena aku pernah berutang budi pada keluarga mereka," jelas Chanyeol.

Yang lainnya bergumam seakan mengerti maksud dari keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. Tao pun mendehem.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan menjemput kalian sebelum hari-_H_," kata Tao.

Mereka semua tersenyum senang. Beruntung mereka memiliki pujaan hati masing-masing yang dengan senang hati membantu mereka 24 jam sehari. _What a luckiest girls in the world_.

* * *

_Earl Donghae's Main Mansion_

_West Oberon Hill_

.

.

.

Para pelayan kediaman _Kim Donghae_ berlalu lalang untuk mempersiapkan acara pertunangan Anri yang diadakan di _Mansion_ utama keluarga _Kim_. Pesta ini juga dibantu dari beberapa kerabat Anri—seperti contohnya ibu dari _Do Kyungsoo_ yang rela mekoordinasi semua isi acara dari dekorasi, makanan, hingga musik yang akan dimainkan oleh sang maestro. Rumah kediaman Kim Donghae tidak sebesar istana _Oberon Leux_—tetapi termasuk besar bagi kaum bangsawan. Karena terdapat _hall _besar untuk pesta dansa layaknya dongeng-dongeng yang ditulis oleh _Hans Christian_.

Jika menanyakan dimana Anri sekarang, dia dan Jimin sedang berada di _guest room_ bersama 4 pelayan setia Anri—_Ryeowook, Henry, Eunhyuk,_ dan _Heechul_—memilah-milih gaun yang dibawakan langsung oleh Jimin dari toko-toko mahal.

"Bagaimana dengan _Evening gown_ yang satu ini ?" Jimin mengangkat gaun putih berbahan _Chiffon_ dengan desain _Cap Sleeve_.

Anri mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras kemudian melirik keempat pelayannya yang juga memegang gaun-gaun pilihan Jimin. Ada yang berwarna merah dengan bahan satin, ada yang berwarna perak dengan butiran permata di rok _ballerina_, ada pula gaun _backless_ hitam, dan juga satunya lagi _Cocktail dress_ merah muda. Ia bingung dengan pilihan Jimin yang sedikit melenceng dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"_I don't know you have this kind sense_," Anri memijat pelipisnya dan mendesah.

Keempat pelayannya menatap tajam Jimin yang hanya tertawa renyah.

"_So sorry_, _I can't help because those are my type,_" elak Jimin beralasan.

"Tak apa. _You want to take a leave or you want to stay for afternoon tea _?" tanya Anri.

"_Afternoon tea will be fine_, tapi aku juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok lusa," jawab Jimin lembut.

Anri tersenyum, "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu Jimin,"

"_No probs_,"

Setelah Jimin menunjukkan beberapa gaunnya dan pergi dengan 4 pengawal Anri mengantarkannya. Anri merasa bosan dan mulai menyalurkan rasa bosannya dengan bermain piano. Dia mengikuti hatinya saat jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts piano. Bahkan saat seseorang menggetuk pintu _Guest Room_, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Seseorang baru saja masuk. Seseorang yang Anri kenal baik—seseorang yang Anri sudah lama kagumi.

_Chen_.

Ia tersenyum tipis—mencoba meramahkan diri pada Anri terlihat sedih lantaran dirinya akan bertunangan dengan si '_Count Paris'_. Chen mengerti sekali dengan keadaannya.

"_Hey_," sapa Chen.

"Hi," Anri menyapanya dengan suara serak, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Chen_ ?"

"Aku membantu Kyungsoo membawa beberapa dekorasi," jelas Chen.

Kemudian keduanya merasa sedikit canggung.

"_Would you mind me to join_ ?" tanya Chen memecahkan keheningan.

Anri menggangguk ringan. Chen melangkah kakinya—mendekati dirinya dengan Anri. Bahkan, Anri rela membagi tempat duduk dengan Chen. Anri menatap mata _hazel_ Chen lekat-lekat. Berusaha menyelami irisnya untuk mengetahui seberapa tulus pemuda di sampingnya. Chen masih tersenyum dan menghela nafasnya perlahan. Kini giliran jemari Chen yang menari di atas tuts _grand piano _tersebut. Dari _intro_ lagu-nya saja, sudah sangat farmiliar. Lagu ini yang sering Chen nyanyikan secara solo—sesekali Sulli atau Krystal yang menemaninya bernyanyi.

"_Manheun geol baran geon anya neul gyeote isseotdeon geon  
Neoui maltu misoga_,"

_I didn't want much, you were always by my side__  
The way you talk._

Chen menolehkan dan melirik Anri sebentar—memberi kode untuk melantunkan lagu ini bersama-sama dan bermain piano secara _duet_ dengannya.

_"__Nal utge mandeureossji eonjena  
Geureon nega silhji anhasseo"_

_And your smile always made me smile__  
I didn't hate it_.

Suara nyanyian mereka berdua saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Seakan mendukung satu sama lain—dalam lagu yang tersirat satu fakta mereka saling mengenal tetapi tidak dekat satu sama lain. Memang Chen selalu menjalankan tugasnya dan membantu Anri selama Anri menjabat sebagai _Queen_. Tidak banyak yang tahu jika keduanya saling memperhatikan satu sama lain secara diam-diam.

_"Geuraetni naneun mollasseo hangsang gwichanheun deut useoseo  
Nae nuneul barabwa jinsimini?"_

_Really? I didn't know because you always smiled as if you were a little annoyed__  
Look at my eyes, do you mean it?___

Chen meliriknya—begitu pula dengan Anri. Mereka saling kontak mata. Merasakan degup jantung yang sama dan setempo. Satu nafas. Merasakan satu kecocokan mereka begitu sangat klop, satu dengan yang lain. Walau Chen kadang kala sering jahil pada Anri, tetapi tanpa Chen sadari Anri justru tersenyum karenanya, bukan merasa marah pada Chen.

_"Gakkeumeun nado moreuge muttugttughan nega tteoolla  
Ireon nae mam seolleneun naega isanghae… Woo~"_

_Sometimes, without even knowing, I think of the cold you__  
It's strange how my heart races._

Walau setelah Anri kehilangan Jonghyun. Hati Anri berubah sedingin es. Chen masih memperhatikan Anri dari jauh—walau tidak tahu banyak, sebanyak seperti Sehun. Tetapi, secara tidak langsung Chen mengerti apa yang Anri rasakan.

"_Eotteohge jinae_,"

_How have you been ?_

Sebuah bait seakan betul-betul bertanya pada Anri—bagaimana keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Apa Anri baik-baik saja ? Atau justru tidak sama sekali ? Chen melirik Anri sekali lagi—sebelum ia larut dalam permainan tutsnya.

"_Naega meonjeo mureulge,_"

_I'll ask first_.

Anri membalas—seakan memotong dan mengelak pertanyaan Chen. Ia seakan-akan tidak sungguh ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Anri membalas lirikan Chen—dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"_Nan…"_

_I'm …_

Chen mengalah dan ingin menjawab pertanyaan miliknya namun di lempar lagi oleh Anri.

"_Neomu jal jinae_,"

_(I'm) Doing really well._

Anri memamerkan giginya rapinya—tersenyum lebar.

"_Geojitmal ma_,"

_Stop lying._

Chen menyeringai dan membantah dalam senandung lagunya. Ia nempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Anri. Semulanya, mereka sangat kaku satu sama lain—tetapi, setelah menyandungkan lagu ini. Seperti mantra saja, mereka begitu dekat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Bahkan, Chen kini berani untuk melakukan kontak langsung dengan Anri—tanpa rasa ragu.

"_Na da al suneun eobsgetjiman seororeul,_"

_Although we don't know everything about each other…_

Bersama-sama mereka menjawab, masih dengan menautkan dahi dengan dahi. Anri mulai menikmati wangi _cinnamon _yang tertempel pada Chen. Wangi kayu manis—sebuah wangi yang memabukkan diri Anri saat itu. Perlahan-lahan, keduanya saling menggesek-gesekkan hidung dengan hidung mereka dan terkekeh sebelum mereka melanjutkan ke bait berikutnya.

"_Nan malya_,"

_For me_.

Chen memberi panduan untuk memulai bait berikutnya. Seakan ia berjalan selangkah, menyodorkan tangannya sebagai ajakan masuk ke dalam dunianya.

"_Johasseosseo_,"

_It was good_.

Anri menerima ajakan tersebut dan bersedia untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"_Neowa na seoro akkyeotdeon,_"

_How we used to take care each other_.

Chen mulai menikmati permainan lagu ini. Tetapi lagu akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik. Ia berharap bahwa ia bisa menyandungkan lagu ini lagi bersama dengan Anri.

"_Nan malya,_"

_For me_.

Kini giliran Anri yang mengajak Chen untuk masuk ke dunianya.

"_Apeulgeoya,_"

_It was hurt_.

Walaupun nanti akan ada rasa sakit di antara mereka berdua. Chen tetap dengan senang hati, masuk ke dalam dunia Anri—tanpa Anri menyuruhnya untuk masuk.

"_Gyejeori sueobsi jinagado,_"

_Even when the seasons endlessly change._

Bersama-sama mereka saling menukar janji dalam lagu ini agar lebih dekat lagi dan akan sering-sering membagi cerita. Anri merasa jika Chen memiliki kesamaan dengan kakaknya, _Jonghyun_—terutama suara ketika ia melantunkan sebuah lagu. Kemudian, wajah mereka identik sama. Apa jangan-jangan Anri menyukai seorang laki-laki yang identik dengan kakaknya. Ini terdengar seperti _brother complex_.

"_Geuraedo gwaenchanha,_"

_But it's alright_.

Detik-detik akhir lagu _When I was, When You were_ ini, Chen senang hati akan melantunkannya demi gadis di sampingnya. Karena lagu ini, ia tulis benar-benar untuknya.

"_Geuraedo gwaenchanha,_"

_But it's alright_.

Anri menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Chen yang mengartikan bahwa ia mulai nyaman.

"_Geuraedo gwaenchanha,_"

_But it's alright_.

Chen ikut menyenderkan kepalanya di atas kepala Anri itu.

"_Geuraedo gwaenchanha,_"

_But it's alright_.

Keduanya sama-sama menjawab dan berakhirlah lagu ini.

"Memang benar kata mereka semua, jika kau memiliki suara yang paling bagus," puji Anri.

Chen menggusap-usap tengkuknya, dan menunduk malu. Sudah lama ia tidak dipuji seperti ini—terakhir kali yang memuji suaranya adalah ibunya. Namun, pujian itu sudah berabad-abad tidak diucapkan lagi. Karena semua orang tahu akan suara indah panjang Chen. Bahkan, saat Chen berubah sepenuhnya menjadi serigala. Lolongannya sangat indah ketika bulan purnama.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya,"

"Aku iri dengan suara stabilmu itu," tambah Anri.

"_Well_, mereka bilang bakat alami," balas Chen.

"_Yeah, it is_. _And You should sing along with me_," kata Anri seolah-olah ia lupa mengenai ia akan dijodohkan.

"_Even you will engaged_ ?" tanya Chen ragu-ragu.

Raut Anri yang ceria kini sirna—mendengar pertanyaan Chen. Anri hanya tersenyum—senyum kecut lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bisa membawaku lari," ujar Anri menatap menatap _hazel _Chen.

Chen terdiam. "Sekalipun aku _Romeo_-mu, tetap saja aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membawamu pergi—tapi…"

Anri menatap bingung, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Chen yang tertahan.

Chen mendesah pelan, "Bukan apa-apa,"

"_You sure_ ?"

"_Pretty Sure_," Chen memperlebar senyumannya.

Anri mengangkat bahu cuek, "Menurutmu, apa _Count Paris_ yang akan menjadi _mate_-ku selamanya itu baik—sebaik _Romeo_,"

"Apakah duniamu selalu berbau dengan tulisan _William Shakespares_ ?"

"_Not really_. Hanya saja aku suka cerita dari _William Shakespares_," Anri terdiam—melirik mata Chen, "Jadi, apakah kau kenal si _Count Paris_ itu ?"

"Bagaimana ya, mungkin aku mengenalnya—mungkin juga tidak," balas Chen santai.

Anri menautkan alisnya penasaran, "Yang benar, yang mana ?"

"_Who knows_ ?"

Anri berdecak kesal. Ia tahu bahwa Chen sedang mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Tetapi walaupun Chen sering bercanda, tetapi ia yakin Chen tidak akan mempermainkan hatinya. Ia ingin sekali jika _Chen_ adalah _Romeo_-nya. _Dream is just a dream_—tidak akan kenyataan kalau tidak dilakukan.

"Kudengar tadi, kau gagal mendapatkan gaun-mu kan ?" tanya Chen lagi.

Anri menggangguk, dan menopang dagunya malas.

"Kebetulan ibuku menyuruhku untuk membawakan gaun sepeninggalan nenekku," jelas Chen, "Hitung-hitung untuk hadiah pertunanganmu ?"

Mata abu-abu Anri terbelalak, "_Jeongmal yo_ ?"

Chen menggangguk cepat, dan mengambil kotak hadiah di meja terdekat.

"_This is for you_, _Congratulate,_" Chen memberinya kotak berwarna biru muda. Anri membuka kotak itu, dan ia benar-benar menyukai _strapless pale blue-pink gown with a embroidered boidice and full tulle skirt_.

Entah Anri harus senang atau sedih. Senang, karena _Romeo_-nya memberinya gaun yang sangat cantik—persis yang ia inginkan. Sedih, karena _Romeo_-nya bukan tunangannya. Anri menarik Chen dalam pelukan—entah darimana Anri berani memeluk Chen. Tetapi, ia menginginkan ini sebelum ia menjadi milik orang lain.

"_Thank You_,"

* * *

_Earl Zhoumi's North Lake Resident_

_North Oberon Lake _

.

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Tao beserta Chloe dan Minri ke kediaman _Zhoumi _yang juga kediaman Tao dan Kris. Zhoumi merupakan bangsawan kasta atas setara dengan Donghae, dan kepercayaan _Oberon Leux_—mantan pemegang kunci _Oberon Leux's door_ yang kini dipindah tangankan pada anak sulungnya—Kris. Kediamannya dibagi menjadi dua yaitu _Main Resident_, ditinggali Kris dan istri pertamanya—_Jia_ dan _Sub-resident_, ditinggali Tao dan istri keduanya yang juga sekaligus dayang—_Liyin_. Tetapi karena Zhoumi sangat menyayangi Tao, ia membiarkan anak bungsunya berkeliaran semaunya dan masuk ke rumah utamanya. Padahal banyak tradisi atau sejarah mengatakan bahwa anak dari dayang tidak boleh masuk ke _Main Mansion_.

Saat keempat orang itu memasuki lobby kediaman Zhoumi. Chloe dan Minri tidak henti-hentinya tercengang. Karena banyak sekali patung-patung antik, lantai berpoleskan mamer, terdapat butiran permata di dinding lorong rumah Zhoumi.

"_This mansion is too impressive_," puji Rui.

"_Indeed_," sambung _Jjangah_.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda," sapa pria berkacamata.

"_Oh_, _good. You are here_," Tao tersenyum lega, "_Hangeng_, ini adalah Chloe dan Minri—yang sering kuceritakan di surat. Dan aku ingin kau melayani mereka dengan baik, lalu tunjukkan _Guest room _mereka,"

Pria yang berjabatan _Head Butler_ di kediaman _Zhoumi_ ini tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, tuan muda," Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chloe dan Minri, "_Good day_, _Young ladies_. Mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda,"

Chloe dan Minri masih terlihat malu-malu—akhirnya menggikuti Hangeng ke kamar tamu. Setelah mereka berlalu, seorang wanita berpakaian wanita cina muncul dari balkon di lantai atas.

Tao terdiam, dan mendongak ke atas balkon.

"_Mother_," Tao membungkukkan badannya.

"_How dare you enter my house with your dirty friends_ ?" wanita bernama _Jia_ itu berdesis.

"Mereka tidak kotor," bantah Tao lembut.

"Terserah, bagaimana pun aku tidak menerima kedatangan mereka,"

Chanyeol yang harusnya membela Tao saja—tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Dilema antara harus membela majikannya atau harus terbunuh di tangan istri dari _Earl Zhoumi_. Chanyeol hanya menunduk di depan seorang _alfa betina_ dalam satu kelompok mutan ini.

"Aku yang mengundang mereka, _mom_."

Tiba-tiba Kris berjalan mendekati Tao, menatap dingin ibunya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak suka adik tirinya diperlakukan tidak layak seperti ini. Kris memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk membawa Tao pergi dari sana, sebelum ibunya benar-benar mecelakainya. Setelah Chanyeol membawa pergi Tao, Kris kembali menatap ibunya.

"Kris, kau lagi-lagi…" wanita dengan nama _Jia_ itu menggeram kesal.

"_Bu shi, mama_—bukan itu, ma. Salah satu gadis itu adalah gadis yang akan menjadi _mate-_ku," jelas Kris.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Jia mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka.

"Dia pemegang kartu _Empress_," jelas Kris lagi.

Jia membelalakan matanya, dan sifat jahat dan selicik _medusa_ itu berubah menjadi malaikat yang terlembut di dunia.

"Kalau begitu, perlakukan dia sebaik mungkin—dan berikan ia perhiasan mahal," perintah Jia lalu pergi sambil menyandungkan lagu yang menurut Kris adalah lagu yang amat mengerikan.

Kris menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu—kamar yang ditempati oleh Minri dan _Chloe_. Ia terus berpikir apakah benar _Chloe_ adalah _mate_-nya di masa depan—seperti wanita yang ia temui di kehidupan sebelumnya ? Ia bahkan tidak mengingat paras wajah wanita yang menjadi pasangannya di kehidupan lalunya. Tetapi setiap mendengar suara Chloe, ia seperti kembali ke masa lampau. Kembali saat ia menjadi seorang _Huang Shang_—atau kaisar di dataran cina dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari negri seberang dan menjadikannya _Huang Hou_—atau permaisurinya. Awalnya mereka saling dijodohkan, karena kerakusan tahta dan harta dari kedua pihak keluarga. Mereka tidak mencintai satu sama lain—dan ia tahu bahwa wanita yang telah menjadi permaisurinya lebih dekat adik laki-lakinya. Ia juga mengira kalau keduanya _bermain_ di belakangnya. Hingga pada waktu kekaisarannya diserang oleh pasukan _Mongolia_—permaisurinya rela menyerahkan kecantikannya demi menyelamatkan tahta Kris pada waktu itu. Selesai dari perang tersebut, sang permaisuri yang telah kewanitaannya mengakui bahwa ia begitu mencintai Kris—lalu, bila ia dan Kris bertemu dengannya di masa mendatang, ia berharap jika Kris mencintainya juga. Setelah itu, wanita itu bunuh diri dihadapan Kris. Dan Kris pun menyesali kesalahannya kemudian berjanji ia akan mencintai wanita itu jika bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Begitu juga yang diramalkan oleh seorang peramal, jika siapa pun yang memegang kartu _Empress_ dan menyandang gelar _Queen_ itu adalah wanita yang hidup bersamanya di masa lampau dan _mate_-nya.

Sampai sekarang Kris bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa, untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang pernah bersamanya di masa lampau. Tao terus-menerus mengatakan untuk mendekatkan diri pada _Chloe_. Tetapi malah berakhir ketidak-akuran di antara mereka.

Kris mengetuk pintu kamar tamu, dan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. Di sana ada sosok dua gadis yang sedang memilah-milih gaun untuk pesta pertunangan Anri lusa. Chloe menengok ke arah Kris, dan terdiam.

"Apa ?" tanya Kris.

Chloe menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, "Tidak apa. Kemana Tao ?"

Tanpa disadari, Kris menggeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya—entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka ketika Chloe lebih dekat dengan adiknya dibanding dengan dirinya. Bagaikan _dejavu,_ yang terputar ulang.

"Ah, dia—," Kris memejamkan matanya seakan menahan kalimatnya, "Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar ?"

Chloe menggerutkan dahinya, "Ada yang kau ingin katakan ? Katakan saja langsung di sini,"

Kris menatap Chloe lurus, dan menarik Chloe keluar dari ruangan dengan _Rui_ mengikutinya dari belakang. Minri ternganga melihat Kris membawa Chloe pergi.

"_Mwo ya ige_ ?" Minri mendengus.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, _Lady Minri_ ?" tanya Hangeng membawa helaian gaun.

"Tidak ada—tetapi _ahjusshi_, aku mau tanya," balas Minri takut-takut, "Apa Kris memang selalu dingin seperti itu ?"

Hangeng terdiam sejenak, lalu menggetuk-ketuk dagunya, "_Mei you_—tidak, tuan muda _Kris_ tidak selalu dingin seperti itu—contoh kecilnya, ia selalu menyayangi Tao lebih dari ibunya sendiri,"

Minri menggangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Kris—Kris ! Kau mau membawaku kemana ?" tanya Chloe terus menerus ingin melepaskan genggaman Kris.

Kris terdiam dan malah memperat genggamannya, hingga mereka sampai di sebuah _gazebo_ yang terletak di pinggir sungai utara _Oberon_. Di sana sudah tersediakan beberapa perlengkapan _afternoon tea_—dengan berbagai jenis kue yang ditata di sebuah _tray _yang memiliki 3 susunan.

"Ini ?" Chloe menatap Kris.

"Aku menyiapkan semua ini untukmu," balas Kris tidak berani untuk menatap Chloe.

Chloe mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, membuat sebuah konklusi jika Kris tidak bisa menyampaikan kata-katanya dengan baik. Chloe menghela nafasnya panjang dan duduk di pinggir gazebo. Sedangkan, Kris menuangkan _Lady Grey tea_-nya ke sebuah cangkir dan memberikannya pada Chloe.

"_Thanks_," balas Chloe singkat.

Kris menggangguk kecil. Keduanya terdiam dalam hening. Tidak ada yang bicara—semuanya membisu. Hanya deruan angin yang terdengar di lubang telinga mereka. Tidak ada canda atau pun semacamnya. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang istimewa—tetapi kedua hati mereka yang selama ini sekeras es batu pun mulai meleleh.

Sebuah melodi terdengar dari sungai utara Oberon. Puluhan bunga lotus bermekaran dan menyebarkan wangi yang menyedapkan. Chloe terkesima pada pemandangan yang menakjubkan itu.

"Itu China Lotus—setiap pukul 1 siang sampai 10 malam nanti akan bermekaran dan mengeluarkan suara merdu," jelas Kris.

Chloe bergumam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa—keindahan ini lebih dari sebuah kalimat. Terlalu indah untuk diindahkan. Kris berdiri dan mengajak Chloe untuk berdansa.

"Aku tidak tahu cara berdansa,"

"Karena itu aku ajarkan sekarang juga," balas Kris.

Chloe pun menerima ajakan Kris, kemudian kedua pasangan itu berdansa dengan melodi indah itu. Salah satu tangan Kris memeluk pinggang Chloe, membuat Chloe tersipu malu. Mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini—nyaris tidak pernah. Hanya berdiri di samping—duduk satu meja—atau berjalan bersebelahan. Itulah jarak terdekat mereka. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan kontak fisik. Wangi maskulin membuat Chloe merasakan kupu-kupu mengelitiki perutnya sekarang. Kris me_lifting_ Chloe dan berputar-putar. Perlahan Kris menurunkan Chloe. Mata dengan mata saling bertemu—membuat mereka membisu.

"Andai waktu itu, kita saling mencintai dan tidak saling salah paham. Mungkin kau masih ingat—semua memori di masa lampau," lirih Kris berdesis.

Chloe membelalakan matanya, "_Mworago_ ?"

Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak, "_Just nothing_, maaf,"

Kris meneruskan acara dansa mereka berdua di gazebo. Chloe menyandarkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Kris, tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kris—walau dia sedikit penasaran apa maksud dari kata-kata sang _Emperor_.

* * *

Setelah Chanyeol menemani Tao kembali ke _Sub-Mansion_, ia pun mulai mencari Minri yang kini sedang berjalan di perkebunan anggur milik _Earl Zhoumi_. Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam perkebunan yang sudah seperti labirin itu. Zhoumi mungkin seorang mentri keamanan antar portal—tetapi ia juga pengusaha anggur terbesar dan terkaya di _Inverse Portal_.

"_Minri-ya_," panggil Chanyeol mendekati Minri.

Minri yang sedang memetik anggur—kemudian menoleh, "_Chanyeol_, kemana saja tadi kau ?"

"Aku ? tadi sedikit ada urusan," jawab Chanyeol tersenyum.

Bibir Minri berbentuk bulat sempurna mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Pemuda _Phoenix_ itu pun ikut memetik anggur bersama Minri. Kedua orang itu berdiri di atas sinar matahari yang cukup terik di pehujung musim dingin. Keduanya tidak merasa dingin, malah merasakan berbagai kehangatan. Melakukan berbagai _skinship_ kepada satu dengan yang lain. Berpegangan tangan, melakukan pelukan dari belakang, dan lain-lain yang mereka belum pernah tunjukkan pada banyak orang.

"_Minri-ya_," Chanyeol memetik sebutir anggur yang hendak ingin disuapkan untuk Minri. Dengan senang hati, Minri membukakan mulutnya untuknya.

"_Delicious_, _isn't it_ ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Minri menggangguk.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Ayo kita ke dalam," Chanyeol langsung menggandeng tangan Minri.

Minri tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa pada Chanyeol yang kini melakukan _skinship_ dengannya. Ia hanya menikmatinya. Chanyeol membawanya ke sebuah taman bunga di kediaman _Earl Zhoumi_. Dimana bunga-bunga tulip sudah mulai bermekaran. Di sana ada sebuah meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan ala spanyol, seperti _Paella_ dan _Churros_.

"_Churros_ !" pekik Minri.

"Kau suka _Churros_ ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Minri menggangguk senang, "Itu salah satu makanan favoritku. Kau menyiapkan ini ?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "_Well, of course_,"

Sang pemuda asal _Fresco region_ itu menarikkan bangku untuk Minri—seperti hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh semua _gentleman_ kepada _ladies_-nya. Pemuda itu pun menuangkan _wine_ di gelas Minri.

"_Gracias_," kata Minri.

"_No prob_," balas Chanyeol memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu duduk, ia mengambil sebuah gitar untuk mengiringkan sebuah melodi. Ketika Chanyeol memetikan sebuah melodi, Minri mulai menikmatinya dan menyukai permainan gitar Chanyeol. Ia berharap banyak _Paella_ yang harus dihabiskan—untuk bisa mendengar lebih lama musik yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyantap _paella_ yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

"Bagaimana _Paella_-nya enak ?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih memetikkan gitarnya.

"Ini diluar dugaanku, enak sekali," puji Minri, "_Yeollie_—_say aaa—,"_

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minri menyuapkan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol. Tentunya, membuat tulang pipi Chanyeol semakin terangkat. Perasaan Chanyeol sekarang seperti tembakan kembang api yang terus meledak secara _non-stop_. Tiba-tiba angin musim dingin menerpa mereka, Minri sedikit mengigil kedinginan. Melihat itu, Chanyeol menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menarik salah satu tangan Minri.

"_Gwaenchana_ ?" tanya Chanyeol kuatir.

"Sedikit dingin sih, tapi tidak apa," balas Minri malu-malu.

Chanyeol menarik tangan satunya, menyalurkan hawa panasnya ke telapak tangan Minri.

"Bagaimana hangat ?"

"Iya, hangat," lirih Minri.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini semua ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Minri menggeleng kecil—menatap mata berbinar-binar milik Chanyeol. Ia mulai berpikir—apa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua karena mereka memiliki gelar yang sama ? atau lebih dari itu ?

"Karena aku tertarik kepadamu," sambung Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat—lebih gila seperti yang biasa rasakan saat naik _roller coaster_. Entah mengapa ia merasakan bahwa Chanyeol begitu spesial—dan berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda yang sempat mendekatinya.

"Kenapa harus aku ?" tanya Minri.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau spesial,"

Minri menundukkan kepalanya seakan malu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol. Demi neptunus, Minri merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Tetapi, ia memulai menyakinkan bahwa ia akan membuka pintu hatinya lebih lebar untuk seorang Chanyeol.

* * *

.

.

.

_Grand Duke Siwon's Mansion_

_South Oberon Mountain_

_._

_._

_._

Berbeda dengan teman-teman _Baekhyun_ lainnya—Baekhyun tinggal jauh di atas pegunungan bersama sang ayah. Tanpa Eri ketahui, ternyata Baekhyun adalah anggota keluarga _Oberon Leux_—dan darah itu sudah mengalir dalam dirinya. Untuk alasan mengapa ia bukan _alpha_ dalam EXO, karena Kris lebih cocok menjadi seorang _alpha_ dibandingkan dirinya. Sebuah _mansion_ mewah dan klasik milik Siwon, ayahnya, sudah menunggu kehadiran Eri.

"Ini rumahku," ungkap Baekhyun mempersilahkan Eri masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Wow ~" Eri bergumam dengan mewahnya _mansion_ Baekhyun, "Ini benar-benar mengesankan,"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, "Rumah ini hanya berisi aku dan ayahku—kemudian beberapa bawahan,"

"Terlalu besar untukku," Eri masih bergumam, masih menggagumi sana dan sini.

Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding. Lukisan itu adalah lukisan potret dari turun temurun keluarga Baekhyun. Lukisan-lukisan itu akan terlihat seram ketika malam hari, dan beruntung lukisan ini tidak hidup. Baekhyun tidak langsung membawanya ke kamar tamu. Ia mengajaknya untuk menikmati salju di teras balkon _mansion_-nya. Salju sudah berserakan di teras balkon, karena hujan salju tidak berhenti—dan terus turun dengan indahnya.

"Uwaaa ~ Cantik sekali," seru Eri dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Baekhyun mengusap pipinya, "Kau jauh lebih cantik dari salju itu,"

Eri memukul pelan pundak Baekhyun pelan—memberi tanda untuk menghentikan kelakuan Baekhyun yang sering menggodanya.

"Kau dingin ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sedikit," ujar Eri.

Baekhyun dengan rela, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang demi menghangatkan tubuh Eri. Suara angin musim dingin menderu, dan akhirnya Baekhyun mulai menyandungkan sebuah lagu '_Let it Snow !'_ yang bernuansa natal.

"_Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_,"

Suara lembut Baekhyun bersenandung di telinga Eri. Eri sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu lagu ini ?" bisik Baekhyun.

Eri menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Kini ia mulai merasakan bahwa dirinya seperti gadis-gadis dalam drama yang selalu ia tonton—dengan sebuah lagu dan bulir-bulir salju yang berjatuhan. Ia dan Baekhyun menjadi saksi dari keindahan ini. Membuat Eri merasakan bahwa inilah lelaki yang inginkan di masa depan. Lelaki yang terus menerus mensupport dirinya.

"Eri-ya, kita masuk saja… cuacanya semakin dingin," ajak Baekhyun.

Ketika keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Bagaikan _scene_ dalam drama—Baekhyun meniupkan nafasnya di atas kaca dalam ruangan tersebut. Jemari lentik Eri pun dengan manisnya menggambarkan hati—sebagai ungkapan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Si pemuda bermata abu-abu itu terkekeh malu, lalu ia juga menggambar hati di sana. Semenjak kejadian pertama kali mereka bertemu, keduanya saling tertarik satu sama lain dan menempel satu sama lain seperti elemen magnet yang saling tarik menarik. Baekhyun selalu mengatakan betapa _manisnya_ Eri, betapa _cantiknya_ Eri. Namun, Eri selalu menunggu satu kata dimana Baekhyun menggungkapkan perasaannya seperti kata—

"—_Saranghae_, _nae sarang_,"

Ya, seperti kata Baekhyun sekarang ini pada Eri. _As expected, he is too bold_ _and too straight-forward_. Namun semua itu membuat Eri menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Baekhyun mengecup bibirnya di dalam mimpinya.

"_Nado—nado saranghae_,"

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut hanya disaksikan oleh _Bruno_, _Bubu_, dan salju-salju di luar kaca jendela. Untuk yang sekian kalinya, mereka saling mengecup bibir mereka masing. Singkat, tetapi terasa manis. Ya, itulah rasa ciuman mereka.

* * *

_Earl Kim's Mansion_

_Oberon's hill_

.

.

.

Kini Yoonmi beserta Kai sedang berada di perapian, menikmati kehangatan akhir musim dingin bersama-sama. Dengan segelas _Vin chaud_—_hot wine_ asal eropa dan beberapa kue kecil seperti _Gingerbread_ _Cookies_, dan _Cupcakes_. Mereka merasakan manisnya musim dingin. Tangan dengan tangan saling bertaut. Mereka sulit untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, karena takut akan perpisahan untuk ketiga kalinya. Dimana ada Kai pasti ada Yoonmi, dimana ada Yoonmi pasti ada Kai. Mereka tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Eri yang selalu menebar-tebarkan _skinship_ secara terang-terangan. Kai justru cenderung melakukan _skinship_ secara diam-diam.

"Kau tahu ini apa, _Yoon-ie_ ?" tanya Kai menunjuk ke sosok kue manis.

"_Ginger cookies_ dari film _Shrek_ ?" tanya Yoonmi balik.

"_Exactly_," Kai mengambil salah satunya dan mematahkan bagian kakinya, "Biar dia tidak bisa lari lagi…"

Lalu, bagian kaki dari _Gingerbread Cookies _itu suapkan kepada Yoonmi.

"_Eum, mashita ~_" gumam Yoonmi.

Kai tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Yoonmi yang manis.

"Ini seperti suasana natal kita sebelumnya, ya ?" Yoonmi berkomentar.

Pemuda tampan itu menghapus rempah-rempah _cookies_ dari ujung bibir Yoonmi dan tersenyum seakan merasa senang jika Yoonmi ingat sepenuhnya memori bersamanya.

"Kau benar… Semua ini mengingatkanku dengan hal-hal manis di natal sebelumnya. Lalu, apakah kau merasa menginginkan sesuatu jika hari ini adalah hari natal ?" Kai menegukkan _Vin Chaud_-nya.

Yoonmi mengetuk-ketuk bibirnya—seperti sedang berpikir, "Iya, dari santa,"

Lengkungan senyuman Kai semakin melengkung sempurna. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hadiah untuk Yoonmi. Sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dan dengan pita merahnya.

"Ini hadiah natal tahun ini. Maafkan aku tidak memberi apa-apa di natal sebelum-sebelumnya," ucap Kai.

"Ini untukku ? Besar sekali ~" jawab Yoonmi menerima kotak tersebut.

Kai tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, bukalah,"

Yoonmi membukanya sambil menatap Kai sesekali. Saat jemarinya membuka kotak tersebut, tidak hanya satu barang yang dihadiahkan oleh Kai—ada 4 seperti boneka _teddy bear_, _snow globe_, sebuah kalung, dan sebuah dress.

"Ini ? Barang-barang ini—," Yoonmi menatap Kai tidak percaya.

"Teddy bear ini adalah teddy bear yang selalu kau inginkan. Lalu, ini _snow globe—_kuberikan dengan niat kau selalu mengingat diriku yang menyukai musim dingin. Kemudian ini—," sebelum Kai melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berhiaskan sebuah liotin berbentuk hati dari permata rubi, "Kalung ini sudah lama kusimpan dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa memberikan ini padamu,"

Kai memakaikan kalung itu di leher Yoonmi. Dan benar-benar terlihat cantik di leher putih Yoonmi.

"Ini cantik sekali," Yoonmi sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kecantikan rubi ini tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan hatimu, sebuah kalung berhiaskan sebuah liotin berbentuk hati dari permata rubi, "Kalung ini sudah lama kusimpan dan berharap suatu saat nanti bisa memberikan ini padamu,"

Kai memakaikan kalung itu di leher Yoonmi. Dan benar-benar terlihat cantik di leher putih Yoonmi.

"Ini cantik sekali," Yoonmi sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kecantikan rubi ini tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan hatimu, _Yoonmi_," Kai menggecup kilat pipi Yoonmi, "dan terakhir, gaun ini khusus kuberikan untukmu agar kau terlihat cantik di pesta nanti,"

"Oh, Kai," Yoonmi menatap Kai dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak tahu—ini terlalu sempurna—jauh dari kata sempurna. Bisakah kau bangunkan aku dari mimpiku, Kai ?"

Kai terdiam, namun Yoonmi bisa mendengarnya melalui kekuatan _Mind Reader_-nya. Dan, kata-kata Kai itu membuat Yoonmi tersipu malu. Lalu, membiarkan dirinya berakhir dengan memeluk Kai. Sebuah kalimat yang terus tertanam di benaknya yaitu, '_Ya, tentu saja_. _Dan kau akan terbangun dengan kebahagiaaan lainnya,chagiya,'_. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna di musim dingin seperti ini.

* * *

**TBC**

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! 8663 words, berhasil diselesaikan 6-April-2014m, _11 :20 PM_. Aduh, akhirnya selesai dengan memuaskan—chapter kali ini penuh fluffy-fluffy, kkkk ~ Karena requestan dari _nae chinguya_.Haha, semoga dia puas. HAHAHA. Mulai chapter depan, kita akan memulai yang ekstrim dan meminimkan semua fluffy fluffy.

Itu saja… Dan sekali lagi diingatkan, FF ini tidak ada unsur magic seperti HarPot, jadi jangan bilang jika FF ini berdedikasikan dari HarPot.

XOXO,

Lin.


End file.
